The Revival
by yesman55
Summary: My R3 version. Lelouch wakes up and finds that he has become immortal. What will Lelouch do now that he is immortal? The world seems to be at peace, but how long will that last? Kalulu. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fan fiction…**

**Don't really know what to say…**

**(This is the revision)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

* * *

A bright light blinded Lelouch when he slowly opened his eyes. He let his vision adjust. The first thing that caught his attention was the green haired girl that was hovering over him.

"C.C.!" Lelouch scrambled away from her and looked around, "What the-?" He was in a room, much like the luxurious room that he had in the Black Knight headquarters.

"Well, that wasn't very nice" C.C. pouted.

Lelouch was shocked. He was totally speechless. How was he alive? Wasn't Suzaku supposed to kill him with the Zero Requiem? Was Nunnally alright? Many other questions sped through his mind. Then he thought, "What about Kallen?" He breathed for a moment, letting his heart rate drop. Then he turned to C.C.

"How am I alive?" Lelouch asked.

Offended, C.C. replied, "I had nothing to do with it if that's what you're asking."

"Then how am I alive?" Lelouch demanded.

C.C. just hugged her Cheese-kun and whispered, "You've become immortal."

Lelouch just stared at her. No words could come from his mouth. Minutes which felt like eternities passed. Finally he quietly asked, "How?"

C.C. just shrugged and said, "It must have been when we were in the world of C."

"I see." Lelouch's expression softened slightly. His eyes shifted and slowly scanned the room he was in, and then he asked, "Where are we?" C.C. seemed to be waiting for the question and immediately replied, "An underground base in Japan."

"How'd you get me here?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

C.C. just indifferently said, "When I went to check on your body, I found that you had the mark of the code on your back."

"So I just moved you to one of your secret underground bases."

"Why didn't you move me to Britannia?" Lelouch asked. There was no reason to ask that, but when he died Lelouch wanted to be buried in Britannia.

"Which is easier? Moving a body a mile or a thousand miles?" C.C. asked sarcastically. Lelouch glared at her for a moment, but he soon stopped and scanned the room again. The TV and laptop caught his eye.

Lelouch stood up and went over to a TV. He turned it on and channeled through until he got to the news. Milly was on and there was a parade going on behind her.

"It has been a month since the death of the Demon Emperor. People all around the world are still celebrating the event," Milly said with what looked like an unhappy expression. A month. He had been unconscious for a month. He looked at the TV screen again and saw the Black Knights on a float.

Lelouch searched the float and found all of the members of the original Black Knights except Kallen. He turned to C.C. "What's happened in the time that I've been dead?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 (Revised)**

**So what'd you guys think? I added a little more detail but it wasn't much.**

**If it was crap, review and suggest some ideas. I'm not sure about where this is going to go so any ideas are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Chapter 2 is finally out. Enjoy….. (This is the revision)**

**I'd like to thank Simplywaters for the review.**

* * *

Lelouch sat on a chair with his laptop. He was streaming through every news article he could find. Most of the aritles that he found were about his death. The world was celebrating his death.

"Hello what's this?" Lelouch said, perking up.

He found an article about Jeremiah. How ironic, his most loyal soldier and code named Orange, had bought an orange farm. Lelouch then found links to other figures of the war. He quickly read through them and smiled. Nunnally was now the 100th Emperor of Britannia. Zero (aka Suzaku) was keeping order around the world with the Black Knights. Predictably Ohgi and Villetta were married. C.C. was right, everyone seemed happier.

"Well the Zero Requiem was a success." Lelouch thought. Howevere what about Kallen? He had searched about her everywhere but she hadn't been in recent interviews or parades. That worried him. What if she didn't end up happy like he had planned. He had hoped that she'd move on when he died.

C.C. entered the room with a covered sword shaped object. She stopped when she saw that Lelouch was worried.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" Lelouch broke from his thought and turned his attention to her.

"Oh, it's nothing." Lelouch replied.

"You're worried about Kallen aren't you?" C.C. asked. Lelouch stared at her. Yep she was right on the mark. She knew what he was worried about too.

"What will you do now Lelouch?" C.C. asked. Giving him somethings to think about.

"I don't know C.C." He said, "Everything I did was for Nunnally, and the peace of the world. I accomplished that but I was supposed to die."

C.C. sighed, "Have you ever thought of being happy?"

"Not really…" Lelouch thought about everything he'd ever done in his 'mortal' life. He had wanted for everyone else to be happy, at all costs. He had payed the cost and now what was he to do?

"You still haven't fulfilled our contract." C.C. stated. That was random.

"How can I?" Lelouch replied with disgust, "I already have a code!"

"Do you not remember that Charles almost took my Code?" C.C. pointed out, "An immortal can take on another code."

"What are you asking for, C.C.?" Lelouch asked, already knowing the answer.

C.C. smiled, "I want you to kill me, Lelouch."

"All you have to is will to take my code." But how could he? Despite being the witch she was; C.C. was an acomplise, a friend and something more.

Lelouch sighed and moved towards C.C. He gazed into her eyes for a moment. He held her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Are you sure about this?" Lelouch asked. C.C. nodded. Then Lelouch pulled her closer and their eyes slowly closed as their lips met. Everything flashed. Then everything became normal again. Lelouch opened his eyes. He looked at C.C.'s forehead. The mark was gone. C.C. then handed him a sword. It looked just like a miniature MVS sword except that it was completely black.

"Are you sure about this C.C.?" Lelouch whispered with sad eyes. C.C. just nodded again, but she this time she gave Lelouch a smile to tell him that she wanted death.

Lelouch gave C.C. one last regretful kiss and slid the sword through her.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's not much but better than nothing... -_- (Revised)**

**Still looking for ideas! Please review and suggest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well so far so good…..**

**Thanks to these people for reviewing so far…..**

**CrystalStarlight95, KallmeKaze Kamikaze, karndragon, sjknight, Simplywaters**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

An alarm clock beeped as Kallen slowly opened her eyes. Then her fist slammed on her digital alarm clock, cracking it slightly. She then just laid there and stared blankly up at the ceiling. She slowly sat up. Her mom suddenly yelled, "Kallen hurry you're going to be late!"

"Shit!" She looked at her clock and then ran into her shower.

A few moments later she stepped out and got dressed. As she walked out of her room she glanced at the picture of Lelouch. She felt tears forming, she quickly ran out to prevent herself from crying her eyes out again. "See ya later mom." Kallen said as she tried to be more energetic, despite thinking about Lelouch again.

"I can't be late again!" Kallen screamed in her mind as she tried to keep her mind focused on something else than Lelouch.

She dodged several people and hurdled over a car. A wall came into view and she flipped over it like an Olympic athlete. She landed perfectly and sighed, "Whew, made it."

In class Kallen just sat in her seat, day dreaming. She remembered the war, and its cruel outcome. Sure, the world was at peace and everyone was happy, but she wasn't. Lelouch was the reason for the peace, and yet he wasn't here. The time when Zero stabbed Lelouch came to her mind and she felt as if her heart had been stabbed through just like him. Kallen just thought, "Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Hey are you alright?" Rivalz asked, noticing that she was out of it again.

"Huh?" Kallen replied as she broke away from her thoughts.

"Are you alright Kallen?" Rivalz repeated.

"Oh I'm fine." Kallen said putting on a fake smile. Rivalz could see she wanted to be left alone and walked away. The teacher came in and class began.

The day went by slowly; Kallen came into the student council room and sat in a chair. She sighed knowing that her life was too boring for what she had been through. "I should be happy; this is the life that Lelouch sacrificed his life for." Kallen repeated over and over again in her head. All of a sudden the council came screaming in. "Kallen have you heard!" Rivalz and Gino blurted out.

"What?" was all Kallen could say.

"There's a new kid coming tomorrow!" They answered.

Kallen just replied, "That's great." However she couldn't care less. After what seemed like a never ending school day, Kallen dragged herself home.

That night, Kallen lay in her bed, with her hand covering her eyes. She wasn't usually this depressed, but lately Lelouch came to her mind more frequently than before. "I guess it's because of the celebrations." She just sighed and let the darkness of sleep overtake her.

* * *

As Kallen was walking to school, Rivalz came running and yelled, "HEY KALLEN!" Kallen stopped and said hi. They walked together, quietly.

To break the silence Rivalz asked, "Hey Kallen you excited about the new kid?"

Kallen asked, "Not really, should I be?"

"It's all over the school!" Rivalz exclaimed. "Besides the teachers were talking about it as well."

"Why?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know. He's supposed to be some super genius that's only had one year of schooling." Rivalz replied.

"One year? How's that even possible?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know, he was gone on a trip or something for a long time and when he came back he skipped all the grades easily." Rivalz replied.

They walked into class and sat down in their seats. After a few moments class started. The teacher came in and announced, "There's a new student joining our class, and his name is Lucas Gibson." Kallen turned her head from the window and looked towards the door. The moment the new student came in her eyes went wide.

The teen came in and said in an enthusiastic tone, "Hello, I'm Lucas."

In everyone else's eyes he may have been just a new kid but no doubt in Kallen's eyes the boy standing in front was none other than, Lelouch Vi Britannia.

* * *

**How was that? Better? I hope so, this one took me a little longer than the other two. (Revised)**

**Well still taking in ideas so review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so glad for those guys that are following my story!**

**You guys rock, for helping a noob get started!**

**Well here's another one (Revised)**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was Lelouch alright, but he was in disguise. Kallen wasn't quite sure; maybe Rivalz thinks this Lucas is really Lelouch. She looked over to Rivalz. He didn't seem surprised, just excited.

"Alright Lucas sit wherever you want." The teacher said smiling.

Lucas or Lelouch or whoever he was, walked down and sat down next to Kallen in the back. He only said hello and looked up at the teacher, who had begun teaching. Kallen couldn't help but stare at him by the corner of her eyes. He had the same face as Lelouch; however his eye color was deep silver like grey not purple, he had the same mop hair except it had golden blond streaks. His voice was just like the strong, commanding voice of Lelouch. The teacher finished teaching and left the class early.

"So Lel-Lucas, where'd you transfer from?" Kallen asked.

"Hmm?" Lucas said. "Well, I didn't go to school before."

"Then how'd you get to this grade?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Just did." Lucas replied. Then he was surrounded by a group of students; mainly girls. Kallen managed to slip away in all the noise.

"So Lucas! Are you single?" Most of the girls asked.

"No." Lucas replied, which made the girls giggle. Then the bell rang.

It was time for gym. "Lelouch couldn't outrun a snail." Kallen thought as the class prepared for a mile run. "GO!" The gym coach yelled and everyone dashed off. Kallen expected Lucas to be in the back, but he was right next to her. Not only did he stay with her for majority of the time, he beat her!

"Good run, you're pretty athletic." Lucas came over and congratulated Kallen.

Kallen, still panting, replied coldly, "Thanks."

Kallen couldn't believe it. This couldn't possibly be Lelouch, and she reminded herself that it had been almost 3 months since he was assassinated.

In math he easily finished the assignments; in history he practically taught the class, science he was an expert at. He was just like Lelouch, in all manners of doing everything.

This student was an impossible being. He was handsome, athletic, and very popular and he had brains. This guy was too perfect, too rehearsed. "I have to get to the bottom of this." Kallen thought. During lunch she walked up to Lucas' group and asked him, "Hey have you joined a club yet?" He seemed confused but replied, "No, I hadn't thought about it till now." Some of the girls in the group started mumbling to each other.

"Would you like to join the student council?" Kallen asked, smiling innocently.

Lucas smirked and said, "I'd love to."

Members of the other clubs in the group started yelling things like, "What? Lucas you're athletic you should join the…." Or "No join our club dude!" And so on.

School ended, Kallen and Lucas were walking side by side to the student council room.

Lucas asked, "So… Who's in the council?"

"Not many people, me as president, Rivalz as secretary, Gino and Anya are the other members." Kallen replied.

"So you need a vice-president?" Lucas suspiciously asked.

"I guess." Kallen stated. "What can you do to be vice-president?"

"Well, anything." Lucas replied.

"Like what?" Kallen asked.

"Cooking, decorating, running errands and stuff." Lucas replied. That sounded like Lelouch. Hmm, should she make him vice-president? She could watch him more carefully and that seemed like the best thing to do right now.

"Alright." Kallen said.

They walked in, Gino and Rivalz were looking on the web about something and Anya was just going through her digital journal. "Hey guys, this is Lucas, he'll be joining the student council as the vice-president." Kallen said, catching everyone's attention.

"Hey new kid, I'm Gino!" Gino said enthusiastically while shaking Lucas' hand.

"Name's Rivalz, nice to meet you!" Rivalz said.

"Hi." Anya said indifferently.

"Nice to meet you all." Lucas smiled.

"Why'd you decide to make him vice-president all of a sudden?" Anya asked suspiciously. Kallen blushed slightly, sensing a tone in Anya's question.

"The spot needs to be filled and he seems very able to do it." Kallen replied calmly. Anya seemed satisfied with the excuse and question further.

"Anyway, let's get down to business." Kallen said. "We need to plan for the activities of the year."

"Yeah! They have to beat the events Milly put on last year!" Rivalz and Gino exclaimed. Then their eyes went towards Lucas. "What?" Lucas shrugged. Rivalz asked, "Got any ideas?"

"Uh… I don't know what was last year like?" Lucas asked.

"Oh it was great! We had so much fun doing all sorts of crazy things!" Gino replied with enthusiasm.

"Like what?" Lucas asked. Gino thought for a moment.

"Well there was the giant pizza, and the couple event too!" Gino listed.

"Giant pizza, that sounds interesting." Lucas chuckled.

* * *

Kallen walked out of the entrance of the school and saw Lucas waiting for her.

"Hello." Lucas said.

"What's up?" Kallen asked wondering why he was there.

"Oh I was just waiting for you." Lucas said. This made Kallen blush a bit. "Well, can I walk you home?"

"Sure…" Kallen replied.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4. It's longer! I know all my chapters seem incomplete, but I just think leaving you guys hanging is more interesting. :] (Revised, oh yeah feel free to review again!)**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well how's the story so far? Good?**

**I hope so! Here's a new chapter (Revised)**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kallen felt uneasy. She didn't know why, but it felt like something bad was going to happen.

"So Lucas…. Why did you decide to walk me home all of a sudden?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Why did you decide make me the vice-president of the student council?" Lucas replied back with a smirk.

"Don't answer my question with another question!" Kallen said, steaming.

"Sorry, sorry." Lucas chuckled.

"I just wanted to ask you something."

He wanted to ask her something? Kallen was flattered in a way but she became more and more suspicious as she spent more time with Lucas.

"Ask away." Kallen said.

Lucas opened his mouth to ask his question, but he was interrupted when they passed an electronics store, the TVs changed showing an aged man with black hair, dressed in red. "Hello, foolish people of the world!" The man exclaimed. "I am Cipher!" Kallen and Lucas stopped and watched the TVs.

"What the hell." Kallen muttered.

"Do you honestly believe the world is at peace?" Cipher chuckled as he continued to speak. "Mankind's only salvation to peace is war! Do you fools honestly believe that you can continue peace by means of negotiating?" "No! Peace can only be brought onto the world when it is ruled by one supreme nation, one government, and one leader!"

"This guy can't be serious." Kallen said.

"We the Knights of Fate hereby declare war against the UFN!" Cipher yelled. Then lights came on behind him revealing thousands of troops and 7th generation knightmares. "I will attack Tokyo in two hours; show me what you can do." Then the screens went blank. Kallen was mad. Who was this man and how dare he disturb the peace that Lelouch died for?

"I have to go." Lucas said with what looked like disgust on his face.

"Me too!" Kallen yelled as she ran towards the Black Knight headquarters in Tokyo.

* * *

The leaders of the Black Knights were in their headquarters, unable to say a word as the transmission on the TVs went blank. They couldn't believe that some crazy warmongering maniac had just declared war on the world. Not only that, the maniac had thousands of troops and knightmares (probably more) at his disposal.

"Zero what do we do?" Ohgi asked.

Suzaku sat in his chair thinking. "This is quite sudden."

"Muster all our forces in Japan! We must defeat this Cipher and capture him!" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"Yes we must, but we also have to try and understand this man. He can't be some maniac that's trying to take over." Zero said.

"What do you mean? He just declared war on the UFN!" Chiba asked.

"You saw it on the screen, he has an army." Zero replied. "No one would gather a force like that if he was just going to attack the world without a plan."

"Like Lelouch." Tamaki said with disgust. Zero became silent. Everyone in this room hated the so-called Demon Emperor, he had to accept that despite what he knew.

"Prepare the forces." Zero orded as he gestured them to leave.

"Wait, Ohgi get me Rakshata and Lloyd." Zero commanded.

"Ok, got it." Ohgi replied as he walked out.

Rakshata and Lloyd came in a few moments after, already knowing what Zero wanted. "We're here Zero." Rakshata announced as they entered.

"Ah, can you two build me a knightmare in less than two hours?" Zero asked, sounding desperate.

"Should we also build one for Kallen?" asked Rakshata. Zero stopped and thought.

"Yes, she probably saw that." Zero replied.

"Indeed. We'll rebuild the Lancelot and Guren." Lloyd smiled.

"I didn't ask for…" Zero started, but Lloyd interrupted saying, "We know Suzaku." Then they left.

The Black Knights quickly prepared their knightmares and ships as the countdown shortened quickly. Kallen burst throught the control room door, panting. "Zero, I want to fight too." She breathed.

"I knew you were going to come so I already told Rakshata start on rebuilding the Guren." Zero said.

Kallen sighed in relief. Then Ohgi appeared on the screen yelling, "Zero they're here!"

"What? Show me!" Zero ordered standing up. The screen showed a large force of knightmares and an Avalon hovering over the ocean. "Cipher's voice rang out, "10 minutes!~" he was laughing. Everyone in Japan felt their hearts sink as they heard the man's cruel voice. Every minute the Black Knights were becoming more nervous. They weren't ready, the battle would be over by the time they were prepared.

"Time's up!" Cipher yelled.

Then he said "Huh?" The cameras turned to what Cipher's forces were seeing.

It was a lone knightmare. Definitely not one of the Black Knights. It looked like the Lancelot Albion except it was black and had red painted parts instead of gold. It had black energy wings, making it look like a dark demonic being. "Hahahahaha! What is this~?" Cipher yelled out. "Take it out!" The Knights of Fate charged. The lone knightmare did not move, it just hovered in the air waiting for the enemies to come closer. Then the core of its chest opened up, revealing a Haldron Cannon. The cannon charged for a moment and then it fired, annihilating the entire first wave of knightmares. The Black Knights all watched in disbelief. The busy hanger and control room turned silent as everyone stopped what they were doing and fixed their eyes to the screen.

"SEND OUT THE ENERGY SQUADREN!" screamed Cipher. Their Avalon hanger opened and custom knightmares equipped with energy wings shot out like bullets. The black knightmare finally moved, except that no one saw it move. It was there for a second then it was gone. Everyone saw hundreds of explosions amongst the massive group of knightmares. This was beyond comprehension, everyone's jaws dropped seeing the skies light up so suddenly.

"All units open fire!" an order rang out. All the knightmares opened fire on the mysterious black knightmare. This time the knightmare did not move to dodge, in fact it just held its position doing nothing. Fire and explosions surrounded it as the missiles, bullets and energy blasts, impacted on something. The smoke cleared revealing nothing but what looked like a black hole. The lone knightmare appeared, as the darkness seemed to disappear like an Absolute Defense Field.

Everyone's mouths dropped when they saw that it was intact. Rakshata especially.

"Who is that? How do they have a Absolute Defense Field?" Rakshata asked furiously.

Seeing that the knightmare was invincible,Cipher desperately exlcaimed, "I challenge you to a duel, in person!" Everyone expected the black knightmare to ignore him and charge. Instead the black knightmare stopped and landed on the harbor.

"What's he doing?" Kallen asked. "There's no way it'll be a fair duel!"

"Let's hope this guy can handle him." Zero replied.

A group of knightmares came out of the Avalon and landed on the harbor as well. Cipher exited one of them. Then the mystery knightmare's pilot seat opened up. Standing there was a male teen around Kallen's age. He was wearing black shades, a mask that covered his face, black clothing, and a black miniature MVS sword on his back. One thing stood out that Kallen noticed, he had mop hair with blond streaks.

Cipher and the boy walked towards each other both drawing their swords. "IF you can defeat me my forces will disband." said Cipher confidently. The boy just nodded and took a stance. Cipher charged first.

* * *

**Better right? This is my favorite chapter that I've written so far! (Revised)**

**I edited chapter 5**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another one. (Revised)**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The masked pilot elegantly parried every blow Cipher delivered. Cipher's sword was massive and thick, making his strikes hard but slow. The pilot easily dodged and parried his attacks. Getting frustrated Cipher started to yell. It was obvious that the boy was playing with Cipher.

The Black Knights weren't sure who to root for. Everything had happened so fast. Zero and Kallen knew though.

"All units head to the harbor!" Zero announced in the intercom.

"Come with me Kallen." Zero beckoning as he ran through the door.

They got to the hanger and saw that they still weren't ready.

"Who's ready?" Zero asked a nearby officer.

"The commanding units are sir." The officer replied. Zero muttered a curse.

"Tell the commanding units to prepare to launch." Zero ordered. The officer nodded and ran off. Kallen noticed the Guren and ran towards it.

Rakshata and Lloyd were over finishing the last touches on the Lancelot and Guren.

"Kallen, you're here. The Guren's been repaired and modified." Rakshata said.

"Yep, they're both all set Zero." Lloyd said. "I'm quite amazed at myself for putting the Lancelot Albion back together from scrap in less than two hours!"

Rakshata rolled her eyes and handed Kallen a new key. "Here, it has the same controls and features, except with a new radiant wave surger."

"Thanks" The pilots said as they entered the cockpit. The two knightmares positioned in front of the purple Akatsukis that were ready to launch.

"All units head out!" Zero ordered. "Hai!" Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

Cipher swung his sword again, his attacks now more wild and uncoordinated than before, and the masked teen before him just blocked it, Cipher then kicked at him. The boy leaped back, then took another stance. Cipher charged once more. The masked pilot tightened the grip of his sword and attacked. In an instant part of Cipher's sword flew away.

The Lancelot and Guren arrive at the scene and saw the cowardly act.

Cipher had had enough and drew a gun from his clothing. "DIE, STUPID BOY!" He screamed and pulled the trigger. Time slowed as the bullet spun towards the boy. However the teen blocked it with his sword. The sword shattered, but the boy was only left with bullet wound to his shoulder instead of any vital areas. The wound didn't slow the boy down, he ignored it and charged towards Cipher with a formed fist. Cipher opened fire again.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" Kallen exclaimed as she saw the boy fall back from the gunshots.

"HAHAHAHA!" Cipher bellowed victoriously. He turned to his knightmare and boarded it.

"Now where were we?" Cipher said as his forces closed in on his position. "Oh that's right, ATTACK!" The Knights of Fate charged at the Lancelot and Guren. Another Energy Squadron appeared out of the Avalon's hanger shooting towards Kallen and Suzaku. They blocked them, but were having trouble with fight knightmares in league of the Lancelot Albion and the Guren SEITEN. The Black Knight commanders tried their best fighting against the rest of the group. Zangetsu held the line by fighting with them.

However it seemed pointless. The Knights of Fate still outnumbered the Black Knights by far despite suffering huge amounts of casualties. The knightmares equipped with energy wings were managing to keep the Lacelot and the Guren at bay.

"Fools, you should surrender!" Cipher yelled out. Kallen was becoming angrier by the second. Suddenly her rage burst. Her knightmare flashed towards the oncoming knightmares and destroyed them. She charged the Guren at Cipher's Vincent. But she was caught off guard by the knightmares that had replaced the destroyed ones. The Guren was knocked to the ground and the impact caused it to shut down.

"SHIT!" Kallen screamed as she struggled to get the Guren to work. "It can't end this way! It can't end this way, I'll never be able to find out." She whispered as tears came to her eyes. Then the cockpit rumbled as an enemy knightmare positioned itself to deliver the final blow. She desperately wanted to find out whether Lucas was Lelouch, but the thought disappeared. She smiled. "At least I can be with him again."

"Kallen!" Zero screamed.

Kallen was expecting a sword to go through her cockpit; instead she heard an explosion that almost deafened her. She managed to open the cockpit and stepped outside. Standing in front of the Guren was the black knightmare.

It turned towards the battle and positioned its arms to the side. Then in all of the Black Knight knightmares, sounded an order. "If you wish to live retreat." The Black Knights were confused but quickly retreated. The Knights of Fate had no idea what was going on and were ordered to reform. Cipher was celebrating, "The cowards run!"

However the black knightmare's core opened up and so did its palms. Slowly, black particles began to encircle in front of the knightmare. It gathered and gathered as it became bigger. Then Cipher noticed the strange situation that was developing. A Fate officer reported in, "Sir we should retreat." Cipher ignored the report and ordered, "Take out that knightmare!"

But it was too late. The knightmare released the building energy, firing a black blast that seemed to cover the heavens. All communications went dead as the blast was released. Kallen's eyes seemed to turn blind because she saw nothing but darkness.

Then the darkness subsided, revealing nothing in the air but the clear sky.

* * *

**This is my least favorite chapter but it was the only way to keep it going to the end that I sought. (Revised)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully this is better than the last chapter I wrote (Revised)**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Just like that the entire enemy force was obliterated. The Black Knights stood in awe. Nothing on this planet was this powerful.

When Kallen's eyes readjusted she didn't see the black knightmare. Akatsukis arrived on the scene with transports and began gathering the wounded. "Kallen are you okay?" a voice rang out.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kallen said as she boarded a transport. She looked back again hoping to see someone, but there was nothing.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" a UFN representative screamed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"The Black Knights are supposed to be able to defend the world!" another yelled.

"Tokyo could have been destroyed!"

"Enough!" Lady Kaguya commanded. "The Black Knights did all they could and besides the situation was handled!"

The UFN representatives calmed as Lady Kaguya shot all of them a death glare. "Zero, can you give us a full report of the battle?"

"Uh, well. I'm not quite sure what happened." Zero hesitated. "A man named Cipher and his organization declared war against the UFN and attacked Tokyo."

"And how was the situation handled?" A UFN representative asked.

"We're not quite sure…" Zero said as he stood up and turned on a screen. "This is the footage our knightmares recorded as we fought the Knights of Fate." It showed the black knightmare fighting the enemies and obliterating the large knightmare force. Then Zero fast forwarded to the part where the lone knightmare fired the black blast, and then the camera went static.

The entire conference room became silent.

"I think that is enough." Kaguya announced and excused everyone. She gestured Zero to follow her. They walked down the hall.

"Do you have any clues on who the pilot of that knightmare might be?" Kaguya asked.

"No, there are no records of that knightmare." Zero replied. "But something concerns me."

"What?" Kaguya asked.

"The pilot was shot and we were sure he was killed." Zero replied.

"When?" Kaguya asked.

"Before the knightmare fired that black blast." Zero explained. Kaguya's expression paled.

"How is that possible?" Kaguya asked.

"I'm positive it has something to do with geass." Zero replied.

"You know of geass?" Kaguya asked.

"Um, yes." Zero replied.

"I don't remember talking to you about it." Kaguya stated.

"I just happened to know about it." Zero replied nervously. Kaguya wasn't satisfied with the answer but didn't question further.

* * *

Zero returned to his office and sat in his chair. He took off his mask revealing Suzaku's face. "Whew." He sighed.

"Lelouch I'm not cut out for this." Suzaku whispered to the air as if Lelouch was there.

Then there was a knock on the door. Suzaku quickly put his mask on and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me Kallen," the person answered through the door.

"Come in."

Kallen came in; Suzaku couldn't tell whether she was confused or frustrated.

"What's wrong Kallen?" Zero asked.

"Well it's about that knightmare pilot that got shot…" Kallen started.

"What about him?" Zero sat up, his attention immediately caught.

"…. I think it's a new kid from my school." Kallen finished, uncertainty shrouding her eyes.

"What's his name?" Zero asked.

"… Lucas Gibson." Kallen replied.

Zero quickly looked him up in the UFN census database. Searching through it he saw one link. He clicked on it and a school profile came up. It stated that he was a student at Ashford Academy but nothing else showed, no medical files, no transfer document, no picture, nothing.

"This is weird…" Zero sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kallen asked.

"This kid, there's nothing here about him except the profile from Ashford." Zero stared at the computer blankly as he thought carefully.

"Do you know him Kallen?" Zero asked as he turned his head to Kallen.

"Sort of…." Kallen said. "But tell me one thing first Zero. Are you Suzaku?"

"…."

"ARE YOU?" Kallen yelled getting in Zero's face.

"Yes." Suzaku said as he removed his mask. "I guess I should have figured that you'd find out."

"Then tell me that Lelouch is dead." Kallen choked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Why? You saw it happen." Suzaku asked.

"I know I saw it happen!" Kallen yelled, tears now flowing. Suzaku knew that he shouldn't have said that.

Kallen was angry. How there the person who had caused his death remind her of it? He was his best friend!

"Then why?" Suzaku asked cautiously.

"Because I think Lucas is Lelouch." Kallen replied.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7, I know this is short, so don't criticize me about it being too short. (Revised)**

**At least I update like everyday.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Revised, Feel free to review!)**

**Chapter 8 **

* * *

A black knightmare was speeding across the ocean. Inside the cockpit was a male teen around the age of 17 with black mop hair that had blond streaks in it. He wore shades, a mask that covered everything below his eyes and a black pilot suit.

The boy took off his shades and mask. The boy is Lucas Gibson, but his true name is Lelouch Vi Britannia. "Whew." He sighed and as he laid back in his seat, while the knightmare slowed down.

Lelouch had built the Ion, himself. Well sort of, he had commanded Lloyd and Rakshata to make him a design of a new knightmare that was a mix breed of the Lancelot and Shinkiro with his geass. Indeed they did give him that knightmare. The Ion was an entirely new generation of knightmare design. When he had received blue prints it seemed impossible to comprehend it, and he had to gather part by part to complete it. But he eventually finished it and was able to pilot it to its full capability within two months. Thanks to his geass, he was able to gather the parts and necessary resources. But it took him quite awhile to train his mind and body to withstand the difficulty of the Ion. After that he had no idea what to do so he decided to go back to Ashford. He didn't know why he did, but he figured it had something to do with his promise with Kallen.

It was a good thing he had built this knightmare, another threat had just surfaced and he managed to defeat it easily with the Ion. But it all seemed too easy, something was just not right, Lelouch could feel it.

"I must be working too hard." Lelouch sighed to himself. "Better head back." The Ion launched towards Japan while a burst of water blasted in the other direction.

* * *

"HEY KALLEN!" Rivalz came running.

"Ugh what now?" Kallen sighed. Rivalz joined her and they walked towards the school.

"You were at the harbor yesterday weren't you?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah you saw the battle didn't you?" Kallen said.

"Yep, hey do you know who that mystery pilot was?" Rivalz asked, his eyes gleaming.

"Nope, but whoever that guy was, he was incredible." Kallen said.

"I think that looked like Lucas." Rivalz suddenly said.

"I agree….." Kallen started.

"HUH? You think he looks like Lucas too?" Kallen exclaimed.

"Y-Yeah, it was sort of obvious with the hair and all." Rivalz stuttered.

"I guess." Kallen said.

They reached the school and headed for class, not saying a word more about the battle.

Class began as the teacher came in and took roll. "Huh, no Lucas?" Everyone looked towards his empty seat. The class went on. The day went by slowly.

"Hmm, kind of coincidental that Lucas isn't here after the battle." Kallen thought as she walked to the council room. Kallen came in. Everyone was there chatting. She sat down and looked out the window.

"What's wrong Kallen?" Gino asked. Kallen did not answer and just kept her head fixed on the window. Gino is trying to get her attention by dancing, making annoying noises, etc.

Then Kallen stands up and says, "I'm not feeling too good so I'm going to go early."

Everyone just replied, "Ok…."

Kallen packed up her stuff and walked out. When she came out the gate of the school, Lucas said, "Hey, Kallen." This made Kallen jump and a kick went his way. Lucas blocked it by grabbing her leg, his grip was crushingly painful. Kallen backed away, as Lucas just smirked.

Kallen rubbed her leg. "Ouch."

"Sorry about that." Lucas said apologizing. "I didn't mean to grab your leg so hard."

"It's alright." Kallen said, then realizing it was Lucas she yelled, "What the? Why weren't you at school?"

Lucas just laughed, "I didn't feel like going to school."

"But you barely got here an-." Kallen explained.

"Whatever, well the reason why I'm here now is that I want to show you something." Lucas interrupted.

"What is it?" Kallen asked. Not trusting the boy, yet.

"Just follow me if you want to know the answers to all your problems." He called back as he walked away.

The moment he finished the sentence Kallen ran after him. Lucas saw her coming and started running too as he started laughing. They ran for quite a bit, all the way to the harbor warehouses.

By the time Lucas stopped, Kallen was all out of breath and panting very hard.

"Okay I followed you now give me some answers!" Kallen said struggling with her breathing.

Lucas walked into the warehouse, "Looks familiar doesn't it?"

Kallen scanned the insides and realized where they were, "This is the first Black Knights headquarters."

"Yes." Lucas said smiling evilly.

"How'd you know about this place-" Kallen started.

Lucas pressed a button on a wall and an elevator door opened. "Follow me if you want to know."

Kallen entered the elevator, Lucas said something to the speaker and the elevator started to descend. It was going fast. The numbers were dropping quickly on the panel. Then it stopped on Z-1 and the doors opened.

"Right this way." Lucas said, stepping out. Kallen did not hesitate and followed Lucas. They turned in a corridor and came to a door.

The door opened revealing a hanger. It was no ordinary hanger. You could tell because it had some sort of shield as the outside door and they were underwater. Standing at the side of the hanger was the black knightmare.

Kallen's eyes were wide, I mean like her eyes could pop out wide. "What the… How the…" Kallen couldn't finish her sentences.

"Yeah it's amazing I know. It took me quite some time to finish this up." Lucas said trying to get Kallen's attention.

"Who are you?" Kallen suddenly yelled.

"Why I'm hurt Kallen, I thought for sure you'd recognize me." Lucas smirked as he said this. Then he removed his contacts, revealing his true eyes, his mesmerizing purple eyes. Then his eyes turned to his geass. Kallen didn't know what to say, what to do, in fact she couldn't even think!

"L-L-Lelouch?" Kallen asked breathlessly.

* * *

**How'd you like that one guys? Was it good? (Revised)**

**I hope so!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please in reviews don't make negative comments. I'm taking ideas not criticism. (Revised)**

**Anyway, here's the chapter that might explain some of the confusion.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"L-Lelouch is that you?" Kallen choked out.

Lelouch's expression saddened as tears came to Kallen's eyes.

"Yes, Kallen it's me." Lelouch answered. Kallen couldn't believe it. The boy that sacrificed himself and caused her so much pain and brought peace to the world was standing right in front of her. She had her suspicions before but she didn't think she'd be right. Was it a dream? She had to know.

Kallen walked up to him and slapped Lelouch, being the gentleman he was; he made no attempt to stop her. The slap rang out in the hollow hanger. Her hand hurt slightly from the slap. It definitely wasn't a dream.

"How could you leave me in the dark like that?" Kallen screamed. She was now sobbing and hugged Lelouch, he gladly returned it. They stood there for what seemed like hours as Kallen cried her soul out into Lelouch's shirt.

"I'm so sorry Kallen." Lelouch whispered into her ear, hugging her tighter. Kallen could feel Lelouch's toned out chest as they embraced. She felt very comfortable in his arms, so she embraced him even harder. Her tears slowly stopped as she calmed down.

"Well do you want to know how I am alive or not?" Lelouch said gently pulling her away.

"No, not yet. I want to stay like this a bit longer." Kallen sniffled and pulled Lelouch back into another embrace. Lelouch smiled and did as she asked, holding her closely. They stood there not saying a single word, letting their emotions speak for them. Then Kallen lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Please Lelouch I need you." Kallen whimpered and slowly closed in on his face. Lelouch was a bit confused, standing in his arms was the strong girl he had known but she now seemed so vulnerable, so desperately in need of comfort. Lelouch reacted instinctively and their lips met. This kiss wasn't like the one at the UFN meeting, which had been cold and emotionless. No, this one was passionate and loving, which made Kallen's heart race and her insides melt. Lelouch's tongue kept pressing against her lips, asking for entrance to Kallen's mouth, she let it in. Their tongues fought for dominance and moved around, feeling the inside of the other's mouth, committing it to memory. But they eventually pulled away from the lack of air. Kallen pouted in disappointment as Lelouch slowly pulled away from their kiss.

"Now you can explain." Kallen said as she felt her lips, which made Lelouch smile.

"Okay, where do you want me to start?" Lelouch asked, sucking her neck.

"How about, how are you alive?" Kallen breathed as she blushed. Lelouch thought for a moment.

"This is going to take awhile…" Lelouch said, "… let's go to my room." Lelouch grabbed Kallen's hand and lead them down the hall. They stopped when they reached a door. Lelouch opened it and let them in. His room was as usual, very simple. It had a bed, desk, chair, lamp and a laptop on the desk. Kallen went over and sat down on Lelouch's bed.

"Well, how should I begin this?" Lelouch said as he sat down next to Kallen, "Oh right, well after the Zero Requiem, which was the plan Suzaku and I came up with to kill me off when the entire world hated me, C.C. went to check on my body and found that I had the mark of a code."

"What's a code?" Kallen asked.

"It is immortality, the reward for maturing a geass." Lelouch replied, "C.C. had a code as well, that is why she didn't die after all those times she was shot."

"Then where is C.C. now?" Kallen asked.

"She's gone; I fulfilled her contract, her last wish." Lelouch's eyes saddened. Kallen knew about C.C.'s wish. Kallen hugged Lelouch and whispered, "I'm sorry." She waited for a little bit till she asked her next question.

"What about that knightmare?" Kallen asked.

"Oh, I built it and named it Ion." Lelouch replied.

"How? That seems impossible." Kallen stated.

"I built it but Lloyd and Rakshata made the design." Lelouch explained.

"Let me guess, geass." Kallen said.

"Yep."

"Oh yeah, how are you in such good shape?" Kallen asked, her tone making it sound impossible. She moved her hands all over his body.

"Let's just say Ion is a very demanding machine." Lelouch laughed. To Kallen that didn't make any sense, but she moved onto her next question.

"What about the fake identity?" Kallen asked.

"Hello? I'm a demon emperor that's supposed to be dead!" Lelouch said, pointing out the obvious. This comment made Kallen punch Lelouch's arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Lelouch whined as he rubbed his arm.

"Hello? Do you have any idea what I've been through seeing you die like that!" Kallen scolded, tears coming to her already red swollen eyes again.

Lelouch gently wiped her tears away and said, "You know if I had another choice I wouldn't have made you go through that." Lelouch looked down.

"I just hoped you'd move on."

Kallen hugged Lelouch again. They sat there for hours and then laid down and slowly nodded off into sleep, comforted by each other's presence.

* * *

**Okay how was that? I was hoping to try and explain somethings but I guess I couldn't so there. (Revised)**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Not much to say…. Oh yeah you guys thought the time frame of Cipher and his forces moving in was illogical right? (Reivsed)**

**Well I already had an idea for it before I wrote that chapter, so do not criticize about stuff you don't even know about yet!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Rivalz is walking to school.

It was strange; he hadn't seen Kallen this morning. "She must be late." He explained to himself and arrived at school. However Kallen wasn't there. The teacher came in and took roll, and found that Lucas and Kallen weren't here. That was strange. Kallen was never sick and even if she felt depressed she still came to school.

Classes ended and Rivalz went to the council room. He found Gino and Anya just sitting around.

"Oi, Rivalz where's Kallen?" Gino asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see her all day." Rivalz replied as he sat down.

"What about Lucas?" Gino asked.

"Nope, didn't see him either." Rivalz replied in a bored tone.

"Maybe they're dating." Anya suddenly said indifferently. That made their day, Gino and Rivalz started to laugh their guts out.

"That could really be likely though." Gino said wiping away his tears of laughter.

"How?" Rivalz asked.

"You know that Lucas looks somewhat like Lelouch." Gino stated coldly. "And I'm pretty sure Kallen had feelings for that devil."

"Yeah…." Rivalz said, Lelouch was still his friend demon emperor or not. "I've had that that feeling too."

"Maybe you should find out." Anya blankly stated. Gino grinned evilly, and so did Rivalz.

"Alright, let's do it." Gino said enthusiastically, "We haven't got anything better to do."

"One problem." Rivalz stated.

"What?" Gino asked.

"We don't know where they are." Rivalz pointed out.

"Well let's grab some talkies and split up in the city!" Gino exclaimed.

"Fine."

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen were walking down the street to the Black Knights' headquarters. Suddenly they sneezed. "Excuse me." They both said. They met the guards at the gate and were let in, thanks to Kallen.

"Whew, they didn't recognize me." Lelouch sighed in relief.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up we have to meet Zero." Kallen said as she grabbed Lelouch's hand and dragged him towards Zero's office.

Kallen knocked. "Who is it?" someone asked.

"It's me Kallen, with a visitor." She answered

"Come in."

They opened the door and entered. Lelouch closed the door and locked it. Zero was looking at some paperwork, and didn't look up.

"Well what do you need Kallen?" Zero asked still not looking up.

"I brought Lucas." Kallen replied with a smile.

Zero immediately looked up and became silent.

"L-Lelouch?"

"Yes Suzaku, happy to see me?" Lelouch smirked evilly as he said this.

"How the….. When the….." Suzaku said looking back and forth at Kallen and Lelouch.

"Geass." They explained.

Suzaku came to realization as if they had said the magic word to snap him out of his confusion.

"I see." He replied.

"Well Lelouch it's good to have you back." Suzaku said warmly.

"It's good to be back." Lelouch replied and looked at Kallen. She smiled. Of course they were thinking of the night before.

"Was it you at the harbor two days ago?" Suzaku said interrupting whatever Kallen and Lelouch were thinking about.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yes it was me." Lelouch said.

"Can you explain to me some things that didn't make sense in that battle?" Suzaku asked. "Like how the enemy managed to bring such a large force under our radar?"

"Or better yet, how did this Cipher even gain so many 7th generation knightmares?"

"I'm not quite sure, that was the first time I'd even heard of him." Lelouch explained. "But something does bother me more than how he got his army."

"What?" Suzaku and Kallen both asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I don't think Cipher is dead." Lelouch said with uncertainty.

"I don't understand." Suzaku stated, "Your attack wiped him out and his entire army."

"But the number was only partial to the ones he showed in his video." Lelouch said. "Here I need to show you something." Lelouch pulled a disc and put it in Suzaku's laptop.

"This is the recording of the radar of the battle." Lelouch pointed out, "Look here right before I fired the blast a single unit disappeared." The radar recording showed a red dot moving backwards a bit then suddenly disappearing.

"It could be a malfunction." Suzaku said.

"No it wasn't." Lelouch argued. "I think this Cipher had some tricks up his sleeves."

"And what I mean by that is; geass." Lelouch said.

Suzaku and Kallen ran the scenario in their heads. It actually made sense.

"Here let me check something." Suzaku said, pulling up a recording of something.

"I don't believe it."

"I think you're right Lelouch." Suzaku said. "Here look at this." He played a recording of the radar of the harbor. There was nothing at first, and then a bunch of red dots appeared. Then he played the video. Everything was peaceful on that day, even after Cipher had appeared on TV. Then hundreds of rifts opened that looked like portals. Coming out of them were the Knights of Fate.

"I think this Cipher is more dangerous than we thought." Lelouch stated. "This proves that he is alive."

"What should we do then?" Suzaku said taking off his mask.

"We can't do anything until we find some leads." Lelouch said as he took hold of Kallen's hand and started for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Suzaku asked.

"Uh, somewhere peaceful!" Lelouch called back, as Kallen giggled. "Call me if you find something!"

"Wait!" Suzaku ran after them while putting on his Zero mask. But he was too late and they had disappeared.

"Damn those guys."

* * *

**Yay! Okay keep reading I have plans for this! (Revised)**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, or hello to all you new readers.**  
**Thanks for following my story and please review if you liked it. (Revised)**

**Oh yeah, I started another story. It's an alternate version of Code Geass! Please check it out!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Come in Rivalz, come in." Gino's voice sounded.

"I'm here, what's up Gino?" Rivalz replied.

"I think I've spotted Kallen and Lucas." Gino said with excitement.

"Where?" Rivalz asked.

"I think they've just exited the Black Knight headquarters." Gino said. "And I think they're holding hands!"

"Yep, it's definitely them!"

"Follow them, I'll be right there." Rivalz said as he started to run.

"Roger!"

"They're headed for the park!" Gino said, you could tell by the tone of his voice that the scene was juicy. The second Rivalz heard the info he started to sprint as his life depended on it.

Gino watched as Lucas and Kallen sat on a park bench talking and eating something. He was in some bushes with a pair of binoculars. Then he saw Rivalz arrive and waved to him. Rivalz dashed over and asked, "Anything good happen?"

"Nope." Gino replied with a grin.

"Where'd you get those?" Rivalz asked, pointing at the pair of binoculars.

"Anya gave them to me after you left." Gino replied.

"She carries binoculars?" Rivalz asked.

"I don't care, just look at them." Gino said as he handed Rivalz the binoculars.

"Wow you were right they are soooo dating." Rivalz said as he peered through the binoculars.

"Holy crap!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"What? What's going on?" Gino said trying to reach for the binoculars. "Let me see dude!"

"They're making out!" Rivalz said he struggled as Gino tried to take the binoculars.

"They're leaving." Rivalz said when finally he gave Gino the binoculars back.

"You got to see the good part you sly dog." Gino said in disappointment.

"Come on, we're going to lose them." Rivalz smirked as he said this. They got up and began following the couple again. They'd stop once in awhile to make sure they weren't seen. Lucas and Kallen were going all over town, stopping at cafes, arcades, and to a knightmare demonstration.

"Ugh, this is just a date." Gino said in disappointment. "This isn't very interesting. I was hoping to see something out of the ordinary."

"Come on maybe it will get interesting." Rivalz said. Despite his protests, Gino followed.

Oh it did get interesting. When Rivalz and Gino were about to give up, Lucas and Kallen headed to the harbor. Sure the ocean was romantic, but they weren't heading towards the water. They were headed to a warehouse.

"Okay, that's weird." Rivalz said as they followed the couple. But when Lucas and Kallen got inside, Rivalz and Gino followed suit and found that they were gone.

"What the?" Gino said searching the area.

"Where'd they go?" Rivalz said.

"I don't know but I bet if we wait a bit we'll find out." Gino replied as he put his ear on a wall.

"Okay? What are you doing?" Rivalz asked his weird blond friend.

"I'm checking if I can hear for some kind of hidden room or elevator." Gino replied. "Yep, there's some kind of elevator, we better wait." A few hours past.

"Hey! I hear it again!" Gino said. The wall opened, Gino and Rivalz stepped sideways, hiding themselves. Lucas and Kallen came out. They both kicked at their intruders. Gino blocked Lucas' kick with his arm; Rivalz barely dodged Kallen's kick by ducking.

"Huh? Gino, Rivalz?" Lucas and Kallen said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here? Hehe…" Rivalz started.

"Let me guess you were following us." Kallen said threateningly.

"Yeah, we thought it was strange you guys were both absent…" Gino explained, "We saw you guys come out of the Black Knight headquarters in Tokyo and followed you guys on your date."

"More importantly, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ELEVATOR?" Rivalz exclaimed in an angry manner.

"Uh…." Lucas hesitated.

"Yeah just what kind of person are you Lucas?" Gino glared at him suspiciously.

"Hey hey, let's not jump to conclusions." Kallen interrupted.

"And you why are you dating him?" Rivalz said, "You've only known him for like two days!"

"Uh….." Kallen couldn't answer that.

"EXPLAIN!" Rivalz and Gino screamed.

"Well the easiest way of saying this is….." Lucas hesitantly started, "is that I'm Lelouch."

Gino and Rivalz fell silent. They could not believe it, how could Lelouch who was killed in public in front of thousands of people still be alive?

Gino and Rivalz started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Wow Lucas you're funny." Gino said wiping tears from his eyes. "But seriously who are you?"

"I'm not joking." Lelouch replied. "I really am Lelouch Vi Britannia." This made Gino kick him. However Lelouch easily grabbed his leg, and punched him in the face.

"Sorry about that." Lelouch said as he removed his grey contacts. "You will forget what happened here today." Gino then replied. "I will forget about what happened here today."

Lelouch punched him again, this time knocking Gino out.

"What the hell?" Rivalz yelled slowly backing away.

"It's better this way Rivalz." Kallen said softly.

"What are you talking about? How can erasing our memories be better?" Rivalz demanded.

"Uh. Hello? I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor that is supposed to be dead." Lelouch pointed out.

"You could have told me that you were alive!" Rivalz said sadly. "You never told me anything Lelouch."

Lelouch paused. It was true, he had always left Rivalz in the dark. He became alone during the war because everyone had left.

"Alright, Rivalz I won't erase your memories." Lelouch said, his eyes turning back to normal and putting his contacts back on.

"Are you sure Lelouch?" Kallen said, walking over to Lelouch.

"He deserves to know." Lelouch replied.

"Finally!" Rivalz said.

Lelouch explained to Rivalz everything from the beginning. About how Lelouch's mom was murdered, how he was banished, the war, about Zero, about geass, and why he had to die in the end.

"Wow Lelouch, I had no idea." Rivalz whispered.

"If you wish to remember this, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Lelouch said seriously.

"What happens if I do?" Rivalz asked, "The world needs to know the truth about you."

"Well 3 things could happen. 1: They would think you were crazy, 2: If they believed you about that I was alive, they'd hunt me down. 3: The peace I've worked so hard for could fall." Lelouch replied.

"I see, alright." Rivalz said. "I promise not to tell anyone, IF you tell me everything from now on!"

"Alright." Lelouch said.

"Hey guys what do we do about Gino?" Kallen interrupted.

"I'll take him home." Rivalz volunteered and picked Gino up and put his arm around his neck. "Well, see you guys tomorrow."

"Okay." Kallen and Lelouch replied.

"Well I guess I better walk you home." Lelouch said, smiling.

Kallen smiled and locked her arm with Lelouch's. "Yes, you better."

Kallen put her head on Lelouch's shoulder and closed her eyes. After 20 minutes they were in front of Kallen's house.

"Thanks, Lelouch." Kallen said and kissed him good bye.

* * *

**I know my chapters haven't had any action lately but more will come, I promise. B) (Revised)**

**Please try my new story!**

**Review too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello. Here's another one**

**Please review even if you've reviewed before! (Revised)**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Lloyd and Rakshata are working on the Lancelot and the Guren.

"No that would never work!" Rakshata scolded Lloyd.

"Lay off me woman." Lloyd grumbled. Zero walked in as they continued to argue.

"Uh…. Excuse me." Zero said.

"WHAT?" They screamed, then calming down seeing that it was Zero.

"Uh, I need to talk to you about something." Zero started. Then he showed them the radar recording, and discussing about how the knightmare disappeared. Zero of course left out his suspicion of geass.

"Hmm. Curious indeed." Lloyd said. "I would love to get my hands on whatever equipment is allowing him to do that."

"Uh, well as I was saying…" Zero continued. "Can you two develop some kind of tracking device?"

"Of course!" Rakshata replied in a cocky manner. "But you'd have to attach it to that knightmare." Zero frowned at this.

"It is obvious that this is Cipher…." Zero continued. "If he is still alive I'm sure he isn't done causing trouble."

"Do you want us to build the track device or not?" Lloyd interrupted.

"Ah, yes please do and equip it on the Lancelot." Zero said as he left.

Zero walked back to his office and locked the door. Could a tracking device really work? Suzaku sighed under his mask.

He opened his laptop, and opened up the UFN military production files. Then he started looking through the UFN knightmare inventory files. The production of knightmares had still continued in case they were need and they were stored in different parts of the world. He clicked on the links of the locations and found something very strange. Amongst the thousands of the storage warehouses, that each held 1000 7th generation knightmares; exactly 50 of them were missing from each one he clicked on. All of them were the Britannian Vincent designs. The knightmare frames Cipher's forces were made up of. The number of knightmares that disappeared in each warehouse was too low for guards to notice.

Suzaku took his mask off and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed. _Ring ring ring~_

"Hello?" Lelouch said as he walked out of Ashford Academy with Kallen.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku replied. "I think I've found out how Cipher got his arsenal of knightmares…"

"Don't tell me over the phone." Lelouch interrupted, "Kallen and I will be there in a few minutes."

"Alright hurry." Suzaku sighed.

"Who was it?" Kallen asked.

"Suzaku, we have to go see him, _now._" Lelouch said as he put his phone in his pocket. They started to run.

* * *

Lelouch knocked on Suzaku's office door. A voice answered, "Come in."

Lelouch and Kallen walked in. Suzaku was looking through a bunch of files.

"Keeping busy I see." Lelouch joked. Suzaku glared at him.

"What did you need to see us about?" Kallen interrupted.

"Look at these." Suzaku said as he handed them some files. They read through them.

"Interesting, this would explain how he got his knightmares." Lelouch said. "But what about those soldiers?"

Suzaku handed his another file. This one was about a bunch of jail breaks in the last 3 months. All of the world prisoners were disappearing.

"That explains that." Kallen replied.

"What's your plan Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, as Lelouch made his thinking expression.

"I'm not sure." Lelouch replied. "It will be hard fighting this guy."

Then Ohgi's voice rang out in the intercom. "All Black Knights turn on the nearest TV!" Lelouch grabbed a remote and turned on the TV in Suzaku's office. Cipher's face appeared.

"Hello again world!~" Cipher exclaimed. "You thought I was dead, but here I am!"

"Looks like we were right…" Kallen said coldly.

"Yes, unfortunately." Lelouch added.

"I cannot die!" Cipher yelled. "And for that little charade at the harbor, I challenge the black knightmare to a little battle." He was smiling evilly. "This time I won't lose."

"I'm guessing he will show up when I attack the sakuradite storage near Tokyo." Cipher smirked. "See you there in two hours!~" Then his face disappeared.

"UGH!" Kallen yelled as she slammed her fists on Suzaku's desk.

"Are you going Lelouch?" Suzaku asked, getting up.

"I don't have much of a choice." Lelouch replied as he stood. "But I have a feeling he's right about not losing again."

"Why?" Kallen asked.

"Because he will most likely use geass this time." Lelouch explained as he ran out. Kallen ran after him.

"Zero, what do we do?" Ohgi's voice said as his face appeared on Zero's TV.

"Shit!" Suzaku ducked under his desk and put his mask on. He got back up and replied, "Let's station some knightmares around the warehouse, but we'll let this play out."

"What? Are you sure about this?" Ohgi asked, nervously.

"Yes." Zero replied.

"Alright." Then the screen went blank.

* * *

The Ion waited in the air above the sakuradite warehouse. Lelouch was nervous, he had no idea what Cipher could do with his teleportation geass. Then a red rift opened up and a red knightmare appeared. It was equipped with blood colored energy wings, its hands were not equipped swords but long claws.

"Hello!~" Cipher's voice rang out.

The Ion drew a large MVS blade from its back and took a stance. Cipher laughed, "HAHA, that will do you no good!" Then a rift opened and his knightmare entered. The rift closed after.

"Damn it." Lelouch whispered. The Ion looked around as if it was scanning the entire area. A rift opened behind the Ion, and Cipher's knightmare shot out, ready to strike. The Ion quickly turned and defended against the attack. A loud clang noise rang across the sky. The Ion activated its energy gauntlet and swung its arm at the red knightmare, but it disappeared as it backed away into a rift. Then another rift opened next to the Ion and Cipher's knightmare came out, claws first. The Ion activated its Absolute Defense Field which managed to deflect the claws. The red knightmare backed away.

"Interesting knightmare you got there." Cipher said. "I thought this custom Vincent would have destroyed it by now."

Lelouch said nothing; his face was covered in sweat. He had barely managed to parry the random attacks. The Ion launched its slash hearkens. BIG mistake. The slash hearkens entered a rift and another rift opened up behind him. The Ion managed to dodge it but a slash hearken hit one of its energy wings. The Ion was still afloat but it was much slower than it was before.

"Shit!" Lelouch screamed. The custom Vincent charged at him. Lelouch blocked Cipher's attacks with the Absolute Defense Field. However this time the Vincent's red claws changed to black. It struck at him again this time the claws ripped through the shield. The Ion ducked and managed to dodge most of the damage, but is hit hard enough to cause Lelouch to hit his head on the side of the cockpit. The Ion's chest opened up and fired its Haldron Cannon.

Cipher didn't seem to expect Lelouch to use it at such a close range, and his Vincent is hit in the left arm and energy wing. "Shit!" Cipher cursed, and entered a rift. This time he did not reappear out of another.

The Ion slowly descended and landed on the ground. The Lancelot and Guren quickly arrived on the scene. Kallen quickly exited her cockpit and ran over to the Ion. Lelouch exited as well, his head was bleeding and he was having trouble walking. Kallen ran to his side and helped Lelouch.

"I need a transport and a knightmare carrier!" Zero ordered. Then they heard an explosion.

"Knights of Fate!" Someone yelled. "They're attacking the sakuradite!" Another explosion went off.

"Keep them away from the sakuradite!" Zero ordered. The Akatsukis charged towards the enemy Vincents. A transport arrived during the chaos. Kallen got Lelouch in the transport. Zero soon followed.

"Tohdoh take care of those guys!" Zero ordered in his communicator.

"Understood." Tohdoh replied. "But we can't stop the explosions now."

"It's fine just evacuate the area!" Zero said.

"Understood." Tohdoh said.

* * *

**Yay Violence! How was that? (Revised)**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I didn't update like for two days. I've had no time so sorry.**

**Any way here's Chapter 13**

* * *

Lelouch limps in the Black knight lounge with Kallen. She got him to sit on the couch. Zero comes in with a medic.

"I'm fine." Lelouch said as the medic tried to look him over.

"But you have a head fracture and a smashed kneec-," the medic said as Kallen pushed him out of the room, then locked the door.

"You sure you're alright?" Zero asked, making sure he didn't say Lelouch, in case someone was listening.

"Yeah, I should heal up soon." Lelouch replied as he flinched. Kallen came to his side, and wiped the blood that was dripping from his head with a pink handkerchief.

"Why didn't you let us help?" Kallen said with a worried look.

"Because he challenged me." Lelouch replied with a sigh. "But I now know that I can't beat him like that."

"What's your plan?" Zero and Kallen asked, knowing he already had one. Lelouch became silent for a moment.

"Kallen I need to make a contract with you." Lelouch said, as he stood up and face her. This confused them.

"A contract?" Kallen replied.

"Yes, a geass contract." Lelouch said, "We can only fight geass with geass."

"Alright, Lelouch." Kallen said standing up. "But Lelouch your wish better not be to die."

"It's not, but I won't tell you until I feel the time is right." Lelouch said with a smile. Then their lips met. Kallen's vision changed and the light flashed. Lelouch's voice rang out, "I will give you the power of kings, but you must fulfill my wish. Do you accept?"

"Yes." Kallen replied. Then, she was standing in the room again. Lelouch in front of her, still kissing. Even though the contract was made they continued to kiss.

"Guys?" Zero said, "Hello? Did you make the contract?" Lelouch and Kallen released each other from their kiss and replied, "Yes."

"Sheesh." Zero sighed. Kallen blushed. "Then what's her geass?"

"Let's see." Lelouch replied. "Kallen if you will."

Kallen's left eye changed into geass, "Uh." She saw Lelouch turn to Suzaku and say, "That's her geass." Then she deactivated it.

"Well?" Zero asked.

"I saw Lelouch turn and tell you, that's her geass." Kallen replied.

"I see." Lelouch said, he then turned to Zero, "That's her geass."

"What is?" Zero asked, still confused.

"She can see the future." Lelouch replied.

"Ah…" Zero said, "That's going to be useful against Cipher."

"I hope so." Kallen said as she hugged Lelouch's arm.

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Lelouch said, and exited the lounge with Kallen. "Contact us if you get any more info of Cipher."

"Okay, see you guys." Zero waved as he walked towards his office.

"Sooooo, Lelouch." Kallen said as they walked.

"Yes, Kallen?" Lelouch replied.

"What's your wish?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"I won't tell you until you're ready." Lelouch said.

"Why?" Kallen with a cute pout.

"Because it's a surprise." Lelouch smirked.

"When will I be ready?" Kallen asked, still pouting.

"When your geass is matured." Lelouch replied.

"Can you tell me PLEASE?" Kallen whined. Lelouch just smiled and ignored her. They arrived at Kallen's house.

"PLEEASE!" Kallen asked again, for like the 100th time. Lelouch just smiled, and moved closer to her face, making her blush. Then their lips met this shut Kallen up immediately.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kallen." Lelouch said as he drew away from her lips. He helped her inside and left.

* * *

**Sorry for the absence! Anyway.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, again…. Would appreciate it if you guys would review more often.**

**Anyway try this one. (Revised)**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Kallen is in her room lying on her bed with her face in a pillow.

Her heart was racing, echoes of what Lelouch said rang through her mind.

"I'll tell you when you're ready….." Those words rang the most. When was she going to be ready? When her geass matured, but still what then? Why couldn't Lelouch tell her now? More importantly how was he going to defeat Cipher?

"UGH!" Kallen yelled into her pillow. Kallen's mom must of heard it because she knocked on the door.

"Kallen, are you alright?" She asked, with a motherly tone.

"Yeah, mom." Kallen sighed. But her mom didn't think so and came in.

"Tell me what's wrong." She started with the look that said I'm not going to leave until you tell me.

Kallen sighed as she sat up. "It's about this boy."

"A BOY? WHO, DID HE BREAK YOUR HEART? ARE YOU PREGNANT?" Her mom said, tensing up.

"NO! I've known him for a while, and we're dating." Kallen replied. "We sort of made this promise."

"Promise?" Kallen's mom asked, confused.

"Well nothing you should worry about." Kallen said. "But I have to fulfill his one wish."

"What is it?" Her mom asked suspiciously.

"Well he said he wouldn't tell me until he thinks it's the right time." Kallen said. Her mom smiled at that.

"I see, then I agree with him." She said.

"Wait, huh? What do you mean?" Kallen asked, she was the confused one now.

"Seems like the boy is trustable though." Kallen's mom said as she walked out.

"Huh?" Kallen said. Did her mom know what the wish might be? She wondered about it for hours until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Lelouch sat in a chair in Zero's office.

"So Lelouch how's this going to work?" Suzaku said, "Cipher has geass, this is obvious."

"Yes, I know." Lelouch replied, "That must mean he also knows about the code."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Suzaku asked.

"It doesn't yet." Lelouch explained, "But, Cipher will most likely spend his resources on finding the pilot of Ion."

"You mean you." Suzaku replied.

"Yes, and when he does, he will recognize me." Lelouch continued, "If he's smart, then he'll figure out that I have a code and will do anything to destroy me."

"For example?" Suzaku asked.

"He could reveal to the world that the great mysterious pilot is the Demon Emperor Lelouch." Lelouch answered.

"But no one will believe that." Suzaku laughed.

"I know it's quite impossible." Lelouch smirked, then pointed out, "But in the last year, a lot of impossible events occurred, like a 17 year old exiled prince taking over Britannia."

"Good point." Suzaku said, "Then what can we do?"

"I believe that Cipher will eventually find that I'm alive." Lelouch sighed, "So we can only prepare to fight him every now and then, but we must prepare for the world's reaction if he announces it to the world."

"So how are you going to do that?" Suzaku asked.

"Well I can start with the Black Knight leaders." Lelouch said, hesitantly.

Suzaku started to laugh, "Lelouch this is one of the stupidest moves I've ever heard of."

"But, since it's coming from you, I've got no choice to believe in it."

"Alright, gather them tomorrow, I'll also bring Kallen to soften the blow." Lelouch said as he stood up.

"Good luck tomorrow." Suzaku said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need a whole hell lot of it." Lelouch replied as he left.

* * *

"KALLEN! Wake up!" Kallen's mom yelled.

"AH!" Kallen screamed as she fell from her bed.

"HURRY! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" her mom yelled again.

Kallen scrambled towards the shower. She turned on the water undressed and got in.

"AH!" Kallen screamed from the cold water. She quickly washed her body and got out. She got dressed and burst out of her room.

"Okay, I'm out who's here?-" Kallen said as she came into the kitchen and saw Lelouch sitting at the table. She froze.

"Hey there." Lelouch said, smiling. Her mom was smiling in a very interesting way.

"Uh… Mom this is-" Kallen started.

"Oh he's already introduced himself." She interrupted.

"Well you guys better get to school." She said suddenly and handed Kallen a piece of toast. "Bye!~"

"Wait a-" Kallen tried to say as her mom pushed Lelouch and her out instead and the door closed on her face.

"Come on Kallen." Lelouch smirked as he grabbed her hand. They started walking.

"Did my mom say anything to you while I was getting ready?" Kallen asked, quite suddenly.

"No not really." Lelouch said innocently.

**(Flashback)**

"Hi, I'm Lucas." He said as Kallen's mom opened the door.

"Hello… Who are you?" She asked, trying to not make it sound rude.

"Oh, I think Kallen has mentioned me before?" He replied. This put a smile on her face.

"Come in." She said, "KALLEN! Wake up!" There was a thud, this made Lelouch smile.

"Well, Lucas. Are you here to walk my daughter to school?" She asked.

"Yes, also I wanted to meet you and ask you something." Lelouch smiled.

"HURRY! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!" She suddenly screamed then looked at Lelouch again.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well has she told you about a promise?" Lelouch started.

"Yes, I think I know what you're up to." She smiled. Lelouch smiled back, he pulled out something from his pocket.

"Did you have an idea about this?" Lelouch asked. She nodded approvingly.

"I can tell you're a nice boy, but please promise me you'll take care of her." She said with a serious face.

"Of course." Lelouch immediately replied.

**(End Flashback)**

"Are you sure?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Lelouch smiled. Kallen was definitely not convinced but they arrived and walked into class. Kallen didn't ask about his wish and didn't talk about anything before class began. The teacher came in and took roll, "Ah, Lucas and Kallen you're here." Then he proceeded in teaching the class.

During lunch, Lelouch and Kallen sat and ate together. They made small talk, then Lelouch came out with a more serious topic, "Today we have to go see the Black Knights."

"Why?" Kallen asked, stuffing her mouth with a sandwich.

"I plan on telling them that I'm alive." Lelouch answered. Kallen almost choked on her food.

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

"Cipher will found out who I am, I'm quite sure of it." Lelouch explained, "We need to prepare the world for the truth carefully." Kallen frowned, she was afraid that the Black Knights would shoot him the moment he told them that he was alive.

"But Lelouch-" Kallen tried to reason.

"No this is the only thing I could think of that would be the easiest." Lelouch interrupted, "I need you to be with me on this, okay?"

"Okay, Lelouch." Kallen whispered as she finished her sandwich. Lelouch kissed her slightly, "Thanks."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been writing as much, but I didn't really feel like it. (Revised)**

**If you want this to keep going please REVIEW MORE! I need more improvement ideas.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello. Thanks to those that reviewed last time.**

**This chapter will be interesting indeed. (Revised)**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Zero paced back and forth outside the Black Knight's meeting room. Lelouch and Kallen arrived on the scene holding hands.

"Finally, you guys are here." Zero said.

"Sorry, but I had to go over the plan with Kallen." Lelouch said.

"It's fine, so what exactly do you plan to do?" Zero replied.

"You'll see, but who did you invite?" Lelouch said.

"Ohgi, Tohdoh, Xingke, Kaguya, Lloyd, Rakshata, Chiba, Tamaki, and Nunnally." Zero replied. Lelouch flinched when he heard Nunnally's name.

"Will that be alright?" Zero asked.

"Y-Yes." Lelouch whispered. Zero entered the room and started the meeting.

"You alright Lelouch?" Kallen said with a worried look.

"Sure." Lelouch said quietly. Then they heard Suzaku's cue and walked in.

"I'd like you to say hello to an old friend." Zero stated waving towards them. All of the people in the meeting room were confused except Nunnally.

"Who's this?" Ohgi asked.

"Well, I at least thought you all would have seen through this disguise." Lelouch laughed.

"Who are you?" Tohdoh asked with a deadly tone.

Lelouch took off his contacts and smirked, his eyes changing into his geass. "Now do you remember?"

The members of the Black Knights did nothing. They didn't look away, they didn't grab a weapon, they were all too shocked to speak. Even big mouth Tamaki was speechless.

"H-How?" Chiba finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch said innocently.

"How the hell are you alive?" Tohdoh and Tamaki finished as they each drew a pistol and pointed it at Lelouch. Xingke drew his sword and took a stance. Kallen got in front of Lelouch.

"He's not the kind of person that you think he is." Kallen said, she was using her geass to make sure this meeting ended well.

"Then what is he other than the Demon Emperor?" Ohgi said coldly, also drawing a pistol. Lelouch chuckled at this.

"What's so funny?" Chiba said glaring at Lelouch.

"I came here to talk to you all, not to kill you." Lelouch said, "Plus you aren't evening paying attention to the fact you are staring into my geass without any eye protection." They immediately covered their eyes with their hands.

"Let us hear what Lelouch has to say." Nunnally suddenly interrupted.

"Thank you." Lelouch said sincerely as his eyes returned to their normal color, "Please let us sit, this will take some time." Ohgi, Toudou, and Xingke remained standing pointing their weapons at Lelouch.

Lelouch sat and said, "I'm willing to answer any questions you have."

"How the hell are you alive?" Xingke quickly started.

"You know of geass, correct?" Lelouch answered, they nodded.

"Let's just say the end result of having a geass can lead to immortality."

"Impossible!" Tamaki blurted out.

"So is the idea of geass." Lelouch calmly stated. This shut him up.

"You're telling us you are immortal?" Tohdoh asked.

"Yes." Lelouch replied.

"Then why did this Zero kill you?" Ohgi pointed out, "In fact who is he?"

"Suzaku if you will." Lelouch gestured. Suzaku removed his mask and waved hello.

"Wha-." Tamaki stuttered. Lloyd and Rakshata remained silent, for they had their suspicions about this stuff.

"Suzaku faked his death, and was supposed to kill me." Lelouch explained, "The Zero Requiem was the name. It was a plan I came up with. I thought it'd be the perfect punishment for me."

"But you're alive!" Xingke yelled.

"That was not part of the plan." Lelouch replied calmly. The Black Knights were still very suspicious.

"We need to discuss this." Kaguya said, "Please leave." Lelouch and Kallen walked out, Nunnally followed out in her chair. The Black Knights began discussing, arguing. Lelouch faced Nunnally.

"Lelouch is it really you?" Nunnally said.

"Yes little sister." Lelouch sighed.

"Give me your hand." Nunnally said as she held out her hands. Lelouch put his hands in hers. Nunnally began to cry. "It really is you." Lelouch hugged his sister.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you like that." Lelouch said, with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, I understand why you did it." Nunnally sniffled. Kallen smiled, Lelouch was finally able to tell his sister the truth. Suzaku walked out.

"Alright you can come in." He said. Kallen activated her geass, then they walked in. The Black Knight members were sitting down, but they still had their hands on their weapons. Kallen's geass didn't see any of them drawing it later so she sat down next to Lelouch.

"We're not sure what to do about this since you're immortal." Kaguya started.

"But considering the situation with the Knights of Fate we need your help." Ohgi continued.

"So does this mean you're not going to do anything after?" Kallen said hopefully. She already knew the answer.

"That's not what we're saying." Xingke replied.

"But Lelouch sacrificed himself for the world!" Nunnally interrupted.

"How do we know that his intentions were for the world?" Chiba replied coldly.

"Because he and I came up with the Zero Requiem. He even told me it was to serve as his repentance and it would end the wars." Suzaku stated.

"But he's immortal!" Tamaki yelled, "How do we know that he didn't know that before your little plan?"

"What could he do afterwards?" Kallen coldly asked. Her words of must have been like a punch to the stomach because Tamaki sat in his chair, defeated. The Black Knights were now silent. Lelouch smirked, he hadn't said a single word but the members of the Black Knights were now doubting their hatred against him.

"Well this is all amusing but we have more pressing matters." Lelouch said.

"Agreed." They all replied, "Well, Lelouch what's your plan?"

"Well this is pretty much it so far…" Lelouch said.

"Excuse me?" Tohdoh said.

"There are no leads on this Cipher." Lelouch explained, "But I knew he would try to track down the pilot of the Ion." The mention of the knightmare's name caught Lloyd's and Rakshata's attention.

"So I thought I might work on revealing that I am alive, but slowly." Lelouch finished.

"But what next?" Chiba asked, "What are your intentions on this?"

"I plan on beating Cipher." Lelouch said.

"How? He has the ability to teleport." Xingke said.

"Indeed, he has the power to teleport because of his geass." Lelouch replied. This surprised everyone in the room other than Kallen and Suzaku.

"Cipher has a geass?" Ohgi asked with a worried look.

"Unfortunately, yes." Lelouch sighed.

"Then how do you plan on beating him?" Kaguya asked.

"By geass." Lelouch replied. Everyone became silent.

"I think this is a lot for you to take in so we shall speak more of this tomorrow." Lelouch said as he stood.

"It was nice to see you all but I have things to do." Lelouch said sarcastically, "Lloyd and Rakshata, where did you put the Ion?" Lloyd and Rakshata quickly stood.

"Follow us." Lloyd said. Lelouch and Kallen followed out them out.

They arrived in the hanger and saw the damaged Ion.

"Here it is." Rakshata said, "How did you build it?"

"I built it but someone else came up with the design." Lelouch said as he looked at the status panel.

"Who?" Lloyd said demandingly.

"You two." Lelouch stated. They looked shocked.

"What? We would never work together to build a knightmare like this!" Rakshata blurted out.

"Well, I commanded you to make me a design of an invincible knightmare with my geass." Lelouch replied, still looking at the screen. Lloyd and Rakshata looked mad.

"Can you two repair and hopefully make it better?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes." They both replied, "But tell us, who designed that black particle cannon?" Lelouch was confused, then his expression changed with realization.

"Oh you mean the Void Pulsar?" Lelouch said, "I did."

"How?" Rakshata asked.

"It's too technical to explain right now." Lelouch said as he and Kallen walked away.

"Huh? Hey get back here!" Lloyd yelled. They chased after them but Lelouch and Kallen were too fast and were soon out of sight.

* * *

**Alright... (Revised)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**But please those that don't say anything drop a greeting or something! (Revised)**

**WARNING: This Chapter Contains Lemon, It Is Not Appropriate!**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"What's wrong Lelouch?" Kallen asked as they walked through the streets.

However Lelouch did not hear her because he was lost in the deep depths of his mind. One name echoed in his mind, Cipher. Lelouch had looked him up; there were no files on him. No picture, this man did not exist. With nothing on him Lelouch couldn't predict his next move, let alone predict where he was going to appear in a fight. Who was this crazy man? Why the hell did he want to take over the world when everything was at peace? These thoughts drove Lelouch crazy, because Cipher could do anything he wanted and Lelouch wouldn't be able to stop him.

Then Lelouch felt a hard punch land against his arm. "Ouch!" He groaned in pain and surprise. Kallen was standing next to him with a frustrated face.

"Hello? I'm talking to you, Lelouch." Kallen hissed.

"Sorry." Lelouch said rubbing his arm.

"What were you thinking about?" Kallen said as her countenance softened.

"Cipher." Lelouch sighed. Kallen could see the sadness in his voice. "What about him?" She dared to ask.

"I worked so hard to put the world at its peaceful state." Lelouch sighed, "And he shows up, decides that the world cannot work this way."

"I know Lelouch but there are people like that in the world." Kallen said as she took his hands into his and looked at them.

"You just have to become Zero, the man of miracles, again."

"How can I? I had myself die in order to repent of the sins and the burdens that mask created." Lelouch asked as if it was impossible.

"You can, that's the reason why I fell in love with you," Kallen said as tears formed in her eyes. "You took up the burden for the peace of mankind, and that's why-." She was silenced as Lelouch cupped his hands around her cheeks and kissed her. They stood there and for a moment the troubles of the world faded.

"Thank you Kallen," Lelouch said softly as they broke from their moment, "I needed to hear that."

"No problem, Lelouch." Kallen said blushing, "That's why I'm here."

"As my Q-1 or Kallen Kouzuki?" Lelouch asked. He alreaady knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

"As Kallen." She replied. Lelouch then looked at his watch.

"Let's get you home." Lelouch said as he grabbed Kallen's hand and started to drag her towards her house. But Kallen pulled him back.

"What's wrong Kallen?" The confused boy asked. Kallen seemed to be struggling with something.

"Is it okay, if….." Kallen said, "I stay with you tonight?"

"Huh?" Lelouch asked as if he misheard.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Kallen repeated.

"Yeah sure, if you want to." Lelouch replied, "But is your mom okay with it?"

"Lelouch, do I look like I care." Kallen pointed out.

"Guess not- ah!" Lelouch exclaimed as Kallen grabbed his and pulled him along. They soon arrived at Lelouch's underground base. The secret elevator door opened and they pressed for the bottam floor. Kallen felt like she had to kiss him, so she did. Lelouch wasn't surprised. He gladly returned her kiss.

They're kissing turned more aggressive.. Lelouch's tongue played with Kallen's slowly, torturing her. She groaned in his mouth and their lips parted from the lack of air. Then they resumed kissing. The elevator rumbled as it stopped, and then the door opened. Lelouch managed to pull Kallen out of their kissing and drag her to his room. Kallen looked around; it was still the same, plain room. She stopped analyzing the room and turned to Lelouch again.

Their lips met again, they slowly made their way to the bed. Lelouch laid Kallen down slowly.

"I want you Lelouch." Kallen said.

"Are you sure about this?" Lelouch whispered as he kissed his way up Kallen's neck.

"Yes-s." Kallen managed to breathe out. Lelouch pulled Kallen up so that he could remove her shirt. He unbuttoned her school shirt slowly; when he was done he slowly slipped them off her arms. Then he proceeded in taking off her skirt; which came off quite easily. Then Lelouch pulled her down and stared. His eyes scanned up and down, which made Kallen blush as she looked away and covered her chest with her arms.

"Lulu…" Kallen said softly. Lelouch did not answer but he grabbed her face with his hands and forcibly kissed her. Kallen's mind was melting away.

"You are beautiful; there is no need to hide anything from me." Lelouch whispered in her ear after he ended the kiss. This made Kallen's spine tingle. Kallen reluctantly pulled her arms to her side, giving Lelouch full view of her body, with her red bra and panties.

Lelouch stared for a moment, memorizing the beautiful sight before him. Then he undid her bra. He gently took hold of her left breast, which made Kallen whimper slightly. Lelouch played with it gently, rubbing it. He then took a finger and played with her left nipple, then he sucked on it hard, pulling it then releasing. Not used to this type of torture, Kallen screamed.

"Lelouch!" She screamed with ecstasy, "Don't-t tease me." Lelouch stopped immediately and started to kiss her. His tongue slipped into her mouth and reached deep. Kallen lost her mind. Kallen pulled away, and urged Lelouch to take off his clothes. He complied and stripped. They resumed after he was finished.

Suddenly Lelouch pulled away. Kallen whimpered in disappointment. However she shut up when Lelouch slipped her panties off, then he positioned himself between her legs.

"Are you ready?" Lelouch asked, worry obvious in his voice.

Kallen nodded. "Please be gentle." Kallen replied as she closed her eyes. Then it happened, Lelouch plunged his member into her, breaking a barrier. Kallen cried in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Lelouch said, his member still inside.

"Yes, but don't stop." Kallen whimpered, with tears in her eyes. Lelouch smiled sadly and pulled out a bit then, plunged into her even deeper than before! Kallen cried again, but less loudly than before. Lelouch then continued his rhythm of entering and exiting her. Every time he went inside, the pain dulled. Kallen became less tense and opened her eyes.

Lelouch could see she was doing better, so he leaned down and kissed her protectively. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His rhythmic movement quickened. Each time he thrust his hips Kallen felt her mind go blank. Lelouch wasn't doing much better either. All he could think about was her and what they were doing. Soon he came closer and closer to his limit. Kallen couldn't hold it for much longer, she was going crazy. She was desperately trying not to cum. But she lost control and released. Lelouch felt Kallen tighten as she came. He followed from the pleasure and released inside. He then dropped on top of Kallen, exhausted. The panted hard as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you, Lelouch." Kallen breathed into Lelouch's ear. Lelouch's expression changed, he definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I love you too, Kallen." Lelouch whispered, but too late, Kallen was fast asleep.

* * *

**Wow, that was my first lemon. I really struggled in writing this. (Revised)**

**I don't know if I will put much more with lemon, maybe one more but I'm not that kind of writer.**

**Please Review people! **

**The next chapter should be done around 11/20/2010. Watch for it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! Thank you CrystalStarlight95 for the review, and clr2 for suggestions!**

**Well here's the latest one!**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

The first thing Ohgi did when he woke up was get dressed and head to Kallen's house.

When he arrived at the front door he knocked.. Kallen's mom answered the door.

"Oh Ohgi, I haven't seen you for a long time!" She said with a tender smile.

"Well, I've been really busy lately." Ohgi replied with a forced smile, "Is Kallen here?"

"No, she didn't come home last night." She said with a slightly worried look. "I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Alright, is it okay if I wait for her here? I have something important to discuss with her." Ohgi explained.

"Of course." She replied.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen are walking together. Kallen is hugging Lelouch's arm tightly with a content smiled. She is bright, in fact gleaming in happiness.

"Your mom is going to kill me for last night." Lelouch said jokingly.

"Which part of last night?" Kallen asked with a devilish grin.

"All of it." Lelouch said with a smile.

They soon arrived. Lelouch attempted to leave, but Kallen grabbed his shirt as he turned, "Oh no you don't! If I'm going to be in trouble you're going to be with me to explain!"

"Heh heh, oh alright." Lelouch sighed. He followed Kallen to the door. She opened it and found Ohgi sitting on the sofa talking with her mom, who was across him.

"Oh Kallen you're here!" Kallen's mom said as she got up. Ohgi got up as well. Lelouch attempted to hide but he was too late. Ohgi spotted him.

"You!" He yelled. This startled Kallen's mom. Kallen got in front of Lelouch with her arms held out to the side.

"Ohgi calm down!" Kallen ordered. Ohgi did not listen and charged at Lelouch. He pushed Kallen out of the way and tackled Lelouch. They landed outside, and Lelouch kicked him off.

"Calm down Ohgi, I'm not here to fight!" Lelouch said cautiously standing up and putting his arms, preparing to defend himself from the angry Japanese.

"Bullshit!" Oghi spat, "You may say that your death was for the world, but how do I know that you didn't know that you were immortal. Also that you aren't scheming something bigger than we can foresee?" Ohgi was expecting an attack or something but Lelouch did something unexpected.

Lelouch dropped his arms to his sides and sighed, "You don't, and I can't give you another explanation."

This threw Ohgi off guard, "What?"

"I can't make you believe that what I say is the truth." Lelouch replied. Kallen got in front of Lelouch again.

"Please Ohgi, Lelouch is really telling the truth." She said sincerely.

"Kallen are you under geass?" Ohgi asked suspiciously.

"No, my heart is my own." Kallen said.

"I don't understand." Ohgi said, with a confused look.

"I love him! Don't you get it? That's why I can believe him!" Kallen blurted out. Ohgi seemed shocked, angry, but more shocked.

"What?" Ohgi said, completely dismayed.

"Is it that impossible for me to love him?" Kallen demanded angrily. Ohgi's face softened. He understood, after all he had married a Britannian. But Lelouch was the Demon Emperor! He had done so many evil things!

"How can you love a demon?" Ohgi asked.

"He's not a demon, you saw him as Zero, and out there piloting the Ion!" Kallen scolded, "He's even said several times as Zero, he strives for results! Then how is it impossible that he became a fake demon emperor to lead the world into peace?"

Ohgi became silent, and his eyes full of shame. She was right, he and the Black Knights never looked beyond the evil that was geass. They never thought about that Lelouch was trying to bring about peace, no matter what the cost. He was very sorry now, but his pride would not let him apologize. He immediately turned and ran off.

"Kallen….." Lelouch started, but was silenced as Kallen hugged him.

"I'm so sick of the world thinking that you're a demon when you're the cause of the world's peace." Kallen said with tears in her eyes. They were quickly interrupted by Kallen's mom.

"Uh, hello?" She said.

"Oh sorry, Mrs. Kouzuki." Lelouch said as he pulled away from Kallen.

"About what? This or last night?" She asked fiercely, "What exactly happened here and last night?"

"Well…." Lelouch and Kallen said smiling.

"Nevermind! I don't want to know! Just come in." She said as she headed back inside. Lelouch and Kallen were left, really confused. Were they let off the hook? Or were they in for worse trouble than they thought? Either way, they walked inside. Kallen's mom prepared some snacks and they chatted. She asked questions about Lelouch, or Lucas she still had no idea who he really was, and how they met. Kallen answered most of the questions saying things like; during the rebellion, or after the war. Soon after Lelouch said good bye and left.

Kallen went up to her room and dropped on her bed. She sighed, the excitement that happened before made her even more tired than she already was, and she was exhausted from the night before. She slowly dozed off, but someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Kallen called out.

"It's me Kallen." Kallen's mother said through the door.

"Come in." Kallen said as she sat up in her bed. Her mom entered and sat next to Kallen.

"What do you need mom?" Kallen asked, a bit confused.

"I want to know what happened last night." She said with a suspicious glare. Kallen's face immediately went bright red.

"Uh…." Kallen tried to explain. Her mom sighed.

"I see, my suspicions are proven right." She said. Kallen's face became even redder.

"Am I in trouble?" Kallen asked nervously.

"No, you're eighteen. You have the right to make your own decisions." She said. This calmed Kallen by a lot. "BUT! He better propose to you soon, if you went that far so quickly."

"Mom!" Kallen said, embarrassed. "I told you I've knew him from the war!"

"Yes, yes. He's Lelouch Vi Britannia." She nagged.

Kallen nodded then realized what she said, "WHAT? How do you know that?" Kallen's mom just laughed.

"What you didn't think I was totally clueless about why Ohgi was so angry?" She said. No she didn't, but she was hoping that she was.

"Do you believe that he's a Demon Emperor too?" Kallen asked sadly. Her mom nodded no.

"No, if you fell in love with him. How could he possibly be a demon?" She asked, pointing out the obvious. Kallen hugged her mom.

"Thank you for understanding." She said with tears of joy. She jumped as her phone went off. She quickly pulled it out and looked at the name. It was Lelouch. She answered it.

"Hello? Lelouch what's up?" Kallen said.

"Kallen you have to get to the Black Knight headquarters immediately!" Lelouch sounded very worried.

"I'm on my way." Kallen replied as she got up. "Sorry mom gotta go."

"Good luck." She said as she followed her out the door.

* * *

**REVEIW! I can't stress that enough. Anyway how was that? (Revised)**

**I'll be out with the next one on Sunday or Saturday. :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello. Thank those that reviewed. Great to have positive reinforcement.**

**Try my other story if you can!**

**Well anyway, here's my latest one. (Revised)**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Lelouch and Suzaku are sitting in Suzaku's office.

"Are you sure about this Lelouch?" Suzaku asked with a worried look.

"Yes, it's the only way to beat him." Lelouch replied.

"You could die." Suzaku stated blankly.

"You are forgetting I'm immortal Suzaku." Lelouch pointed out.

"But Cipher is a geass holder, he must know of codes." Suzaku argued.

"It is very possible that he has a code geass like me. But I won't know until we try this." Lelouch said. A knock came at the door.

"It's me, Kallen." She was panting. Lelouc opened the door.

"Ah Kallen. Took you long enough." Lelouch smirked.

"S-Shut up." She hissed, still trying to catch her breath. "What did you need me for?"

"I've got a plan." Lelouch said as his look changed to a serious one. Kallen sat down.

"Well what is it?" She asked.

"I'm going to challenge Cipher." Lelouch said.

"What?" Kallen exclaimed.

"Do not be surprised." Lelouch said calmly. "I need to know if he has a code."

"How can you find that out?" Kallen asked, now standing.

"By destroying his knightmare and see if he survives." Lelouch replied.

"How? Last time he almost beat you!" Kallen said grabbing Lelouch. "What if you do lose this time?"

"I won't lose, because I'll have you watching." Lelouch said softly.

"What makes the difference?" Kallen asked blushing.

"Your geass can see the future. If you can watch the area and tell me where he is going to appear, I can beat him." Lelouch replied.

"Alright." Kallen said.

"Is the Ion ready, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked as he turned to him.

"Yeah, go see Lloyd and Rakshata in the hanger after we broadcast the message." Suzaku said as he turned on a camera in the room. Lelouch put on his cloth mask, and shades. Suzaku gave the signal that it was recording, live.

"To Cipher!" Lelouch yelled. "I challenge you to a duel! Meet me at the East Harbor of Tokyo in one hour! Prove to me that you really are invincible!" The message was short, but good enough to provoke Cipher to come.

Suddenly on the TV screens Cipher appeared. "I accept your challenge foolish boy." He was smiling evilly.

"I'll see you there~."

"Let's go." Lelouch said as he ran towards the hanger. Kallen followed.

* * *

They arrived at the hanger. Rakshata and Lloyd seemed to be finishing up on last few modifications.

"Ah, Lelouch." Lloyd says as he walks over. "The Ion is quite a machine, and the Void Pulsar, simply amazing."

"Thank you." Lelouch said. "What adjustments have you made on it?"

"Your Absolute Defense Field has been improved." Rakshata replied. "It can stand even against Galahad's sword."

"I've added full body energy armor, in case Rakshata's defense field goes down." Lloyd said, mocking her once again.

"It will not!" Rakshata said, annoyed.

"I said just in case." Lloyd snickered.

"Alright people." Lelouch said. Lloyd handed the key to him. Lelouch entered and activated the Ion. The black knightmare positioned itself, and then shot out of the hanger. It created a strong wave of wind, knocking Lloyd and Rakshata down.

"Give me the key to the Guren." Kallen said, Rakshata complied. Kallen ran over to the Guren and quickly activated it. It also shot out creating a wave of wind.

"They are interesting, indeed." Rakshata laughed. For the first time Lloyd agreed.

The Ion sped through the air like a bullet. It soon arrived at the harbor. Kallen's Guren soon followed.

"Lelouch what do you want me to do?" Kallen asked.

"Land somewhere nearby and watch the battle." Lelouch replied. Kallen did not like this plan, but she did as she was ordered. They waited for several minutes. A crowd slowly gathered around the harbor. Amongst them was Rivalz. The Black Knights arrived and held the crowd back. But Rivalz managed to get passed them and came down towards the Guren.

"Kallen!" He called. Kallen exited the Guren.

"Rivalz what are you doing here?" Kallen asked, a bit angry.

"I wanted to see the battle!" Rivalz said cheerfully. "Lelouch is going to kick his butt!"

"This is serious Rivalz!" Kallen said with a glare. "Lelouch isn't sure if he can win."

"What? That's bullshit." Rivalz said.

"Didn't you see the last battle on the news?" Kallen asked.

"Well- yeah, but I'm sure he's got a plan." Rivalz said.

"Yes he does, but I don't like it." Kallen said folding her arms. "This isn't the time to be talkin-." She was interrupted when the crowd gasped. A red knightmare had appeared. It was the same knightmare that had almost beaten the Ion.

"Hello! Hello!~" Cipher's voice rang out.

"Are you ready, Cipher?" Lelouch's voice rang out. Cipher's knightmare charged, claws first, giving the answer.

The Ion drew its dual MVS swords and BOOM, it blocked the oncoming attack. Lelouch swung his swords at Cipher but the red knightmare quickly backed off.

"Enough fooling around." Cipher's voice called out as his knightmare disappeared into a rift.

"Kallen." Lelouch said. Kallen picked it up on her ear piece.

"Understood." Kallen said as she activated her geass.

"Behind you." The Ion turned at swung its sword. Cipher appeared, he was surprised. He managed to block most of the attack, but his armor took some damage.

"How the-." He was quickly interrupted as the Ion charged at the Vincent. His Vincent's claws turned red as the Ion's swords did as well. They exchanged blows, both blocking each other's. The Ion swung its sword, and then spun, accelerating its other sword for another attack. Cipher parried the attacks and disappeared into a rift.

"3 o'clock, about 200 meters away." Kallen said.

The Ion turned and threw one of its MVS swords towards the location. Cipher appeared and was hit. The MVS cut off one of the Vincent's arms. Seeing that teleporting was not working, Cipher shot his knightmare towards the Ion. The Ion positioned itself and deflected Cipher's attack. As the Vincent was shot back, the Ion's free hand changed. Dark particles gathered in its palm. Lelouch pointed it at Cipher then, let loose. A black blast shot out, its size was the same as the Haldron Cannon. It met its target, obliterating the red Vincent. The blast cleared and the Ion stood victorious. The crowd that had gathered around was cheering. Kallen jumped in joy. Rivalz was screaming his lungs out in joy. Lelouch smiled; suddenly he felt a sharp pain. His hand and back which held the mark of the codes were feeling like they were being stabbed with thousands of knives.

"Agh!" Lelouch yelled, surprised at the immense pain. Kallen heard it through her communicator.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said, with a very worried look. Lelouch sounded as if he was being tortured. The Ion landed slowly to the harbor. Then suddenly dropped to its knees. Lelouch exited it and the crowd cheered. Kallen ran over to him. Lelouch was holding his hand tightly. Kallen took hold of it and looked at it. His code was flashing.

"What's happening Lelouch?" Kallen asked, now freaking out.

"T-take me back." Lelouch groaned. By now Zero was running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked, with a worried tone.

"Get him a transport now!" Kallen yelled. The Black Knights quickly brought a transport.

* * *

"It's going to be okay Lelouch." Kallen said as she held his burning hand tightly. She was now tearing up. Lelouch had passed out just before the transport arrived. "Please be okay." She whispered.

They soon arrived in the hanger, and doctors rushed in and took Lelouch to the emergency room. After a few hours, they came out.

"We have no idea what's causing his pain." One said to Zero and Kallen. "He is fine and healthy but something is indeed causing pain."

"How do you know?" Zero asked.

"His pulse and brain activity shows that he is in a great amount of pain." He replied.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kallen asked, hopefully.

"We're not sure, but people have died from large amounts of pain." The doctor said sadly. Normally doctors weren't the type to give that kind of information, but he thought these people weren't normal. Kallen ran into the room. Lelouch was awake; his expression still showed that he was in pain. Kallen came to his side.

"Lelouch." She started, tears forming.

"I'll be fine Kallen." Lelouch said. He was struggling very hard to speak. Kallen took his hand and began sobbing.

"Why do you think this is happening?" Kallen choked out.

"It must have something to do with the codes I hold." Lelouch replied.

"What can we do?" Kallen asked. Lelouch became silent. Indeed, what could they do? This had never happened before. C.C. showed no signs of pain throughout the time Lelouch had spent with her. What was happening?

"We have to find, Jeremiah." Lelouch wheezed.

"Why?" Kallen asked, still sobbing.

"His geass canceller may be able to do something." Lelouch replied.

"Zero!" Kallen called out. Zero came in.

"Are you alright Lelouch?" He asked immediately.

"Never mind this." Lelouch said. "You have to bring me Jeremiah."

"I don't understand-." Zero was interrupted.

"Just do it!" Kallen screamed. Zero quickly ran out.

"Please Lelouch be okay." Kallen said. "Promise me that you will be okay."

"I will never die." Lelouch managed to put on a smiled. "Not even after we fulfill the contract."

* * *

**Well? What did you guys think? Did it make you kind of mad? Hope not. (Revised)**

**What is causing Lelouch's pain? Find out in the next chapter! Give me some ideas to the reason so that it will be interesting, or tell what you think is causing it.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Damn it! I hate glasses! I just got them and they suck!**

**Anyway enough about my life here's Lelouch's. (Revised)**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Jeremiah's life couldn't be much worse. Sure, he had bought an orange farm, ended up with Sayoko, but he felt empty. His majesty was killed, because there was no other way for the world to end up. Damn those traitors! The same dogs his majesty had brought up had betrayed him! Jeremiah did nothing about it after Emperor Lelouch's death. Why had his lord prevented him in doing anything against them? Even after they betrayed him, Lelouch held no grudge, saying that it was meant to be.

"Why?" Jeremiah sighed; all he did was stare out the window as he sat in a chair in his parlor after harvesting. He had bought this farm to escape the world. He was supposed to be happy, like his majesty had told him. Sayoko walked in.

"What is wrong, Orange?" She asked. That was her nickname for him. Why? His majesty had given it to him. Jeremiah was silent. Sayoko put her hand on his shoulder. Jeremiah glanced back and sighed.

"Sayoko, what does your loyalty tell you?" Jeremiah asked. Sayoko knew what he was talking about.

"That we should be happy." She replied softly. Jeremiah tried to smile, but couldn't. Then a car drove up. Jeremiah stood up and went outside.

"What is your business?" Jeremiah asked as he walked up to the car. He stopped as Zero exited the vehicle. Anger began to form.

"Jeremiah we need your help!" Zero said. He sounded desperate.

"Why should I help you?" Jeremiah spat.

"Because Lelouch is the one that needs it." Zero said. Jeremiah's expression changed immediately upon hearing the name.

"His majesty? How?" He whispered.

"No time to explain!" Zero said demandingly. Jeremiah turned and signaled Sayoko to come. She came out and was about to ask what is going on, but he shushed her and they entered the car.

"What is going on?" Sayoko asked as the car sped towards the city.

"Yes tell me the situation." Jeremiah added.

"Lelouch is in great amount of pain." Zero replied with a worried tone.

"What do you-?" Sayoko started.

"Geass." Zero stated, explaining most of the questions that they had.

"When did this pain start?" Jeremiah asked. Zero went silent, thinking about how to explain all that has happened.

"Have you heard of a man named Cipher?" Zero asked.

"No." Sayoko replied. Jeremiah did not, he thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar but he couldn't remember where he had heard it from.

"Is there a last name?" Jeremiah asked.

"No." Zero replied. "He is a geass holder that has declared war against the UFN."

"What is his geass?" Jeremiah asked.

"Teleportation." This seemed really familiar. Jeremiah thought hard from his time in the geass order facility.

"I'm not quite sure…." Jeremiah finally said.

"Well, Lelouch defeated him, but suddenly Lelouch said he was in pain." Zero sighed as he drove.

"So you thought my geass canceller could do something." Jeremiah stated.

"Yes."

* * *

Kallen sat next to Lelouch grasping his hand tightly. Lelouch was now asleep, but in the last few hours his condition had not improved. The code marks were still flashing.

"Please be okay Lelouch." Kallen prayed.

"Kallen!" Zero said as he came rushing in with Jeremiah. Jeremiah was in shock, his majesty was alive! But he was broken and unconscious.

"Jeremiah! Do something!" Kallen quickly yelled. Jeremiah did not hesitate and activated his geass canceller. Kallen looked at Lelouch's hand. The flashing had stopped.

"Kallen…." Lelouch whispered, his eyes creaked open.

"Lelouch!" Kallen said hugging him tightly.

"Ouch!" Lelouch said. "Please Kallen I just woke up."

"Sorry." Kallen said, blushing with tears of joy. She pulled away.

"Your majesty." Jeremiah said as he got down to his knees. His geass canceller was no longeractive.

"Jeremiah, good to see you." Lelouch said weakly as he sat up. "Kallen, Suzaku please leave, there is something I must speak to Jeremiah about."

"Huh?" Kallen said totally confused. Jeremiah immediately stood and pushed them out the door and locked it.

"HEY!" Zero and Kallen yelled as they banged against the door.

"What is it your majesty?" Jeremiah asked.

"Tell me, do you know who Cipher is?" Lelouch asked.

"The name seems familiar, my lord." Jeremiah replied.

"Where have you heard it from?" Lelouch asked as he flinched trying to stand. Jeremiah attempted to help him but Lelouch signaled him not to.

"Forgive me your majesty but I cannot remember exactly." Jeremiah replied with shame.

"What about at the Order's facility?" Lelouch asked. Jeremiah recalled something.

"I am quite sure I heard it from there." Jeremiah replied. Lelouch held out his hand.

"I will do something that I have never tried. Do not resist." Lelouch commanded.

"As you say." Jeremiah said without hesitation. Lelouch put a finger on Jeremiah's forehead. Then his vision changed. Jeremiah was seen an entire new world. Then his memories flashed everywhere. Then it stopped. Lelouch's hand was at his side.

"Hmm, this is interesting." Lelouch said. "Cipher's code name is R.R."

Lelouch walked towards the door, he seemed stronger than before. He opened the door. Kallen and Zero flooded in.

"I know who Cipher is." Lelouch said to them.

* * *

Kallen, Suzaku, Lelouch and Jeremiah are sitting in the meeting room.

"Well?" Kallen asked, now impatient. Lelouch sighed.

"Cipher does indeed have a code." Lelouch replied. "He might also have Code Geass, as I like to call it."

"So what does this mean?" Suzaku asked.

"It means he cannot die." Lelouch stated. "And he cannot be beat until he is dead."

"Are you saying that he will become immortal?" Jeremiah pointed out.

"Yes, but Suzaku and I have seen an immortal die." Lelouch said.

"In the world of C." Suzaku whispered.

"World of C?" Kallen said, now confused.

"It is the hearth of geass." Lelouch explained. "It is another dimension."

"How do we get him to the world of C?" Suzaku asked.

"I have an idea, but all in good time." Lelouch replied, he then turned to Kallen. "Kallen how far can your geass see into the future?"

"I don't know, I haven't tried to that extent before." Kallen shrugged.

"Please see now." Lelouch ordered. Kallen activated her geass. She saw a few minutes ahead, but she pressed the geass further. She saw an entire new place. An entire different dimension. Then suddenly her geass went out of whack. She started to see flashes of what was happening in the dimension. Cipher had a gun, he was pointing it towards Lelouch. Kallen desperately tried to do something but couldn't. For some reason she was bound. All she could do was scream and cry. Then she heard the gun shot. Suddenly the vision shattered, Lelouch was shaking her.

"Are you okay?" Lelouch asked with a worried face. Kallen was sweating and she was pale. "What did you see?"

"I don't know." Kallen replied. "It made no sense! I saw a bunch of stuff! Everything just flashed then I saw something."

"What did you see?" Suzaku asked.

Kallen hesitated. "I saw Lelouch get shot by Cipher, in some strange world."

"That is not something to worry about." Jeremiah said. "His majesty is immortal."

"No it was different, for some reason I was screaming and crying." Kallen stated. Lelouch signaled Jeremiah and Suzaku to leave. They did immediately, leaving Lelouch and Kallen alone.

Lelouch grabbed Kallen's hands and held them comfortingly.

"What you saw could be what happens." Lelouch stated bluntly. Kallen's face paled even worse than it already was.

"But there may be something that happened beyond your point of view." Lelouch said comfortingly.

"Like the time you sacrificed yourself, Lelouch?" Kallen asked sadly. Lelouch's insides churned. He couldn't answer that. Instead he closed in Kallen's face and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss of lust, but more of comfort.

"I can't answer that." Lelouch said sadly. Kallen put her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

* * *

**Not my best chapter... (Revised)**

**Oh well... REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, if you are reading this then you must be awesome and still be with me!**

**If you are new give a review on what you think! (Revised)**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Lelouch grasped his hand tightly. Though Jeremiah had arrived a few days ago and used his geass canceller to ease the pain, but it was only temporary. Every now and then Lelouch's marks left a piercing feeling when they flashed. His friends only became more worried.

"Lelouch…" Kallen said hesitantly. Lelouch waved her away, regaining his composure.

"I'm fine." Lelouch tried to convince Kallen, but she did not believe him.

"Can't anyone explain this?" Kallen demanded. Lelouch looked away, trying to avoid the question.

"Wait, someone can?" Kallen exclaimed. Lelouch sighed.

"No, there isn't." Lelouch replied, "However, there is a place that might."

"Where?" Kallen demanded grabbing Lelouch's hand as he tried to walk away. Lelouch turned but remained silent.

"WHERE?" Kallen shouted.

"The Geass Order facility or the world of C." Lelouch whispered. Kallen thought for a moment. Yes the order may hold some information on Lelouch's condition, but Lelouch told her that he destroyed it.

"Didn't you destroy the facility?" Kallen asked. Lelouch shook his head no.

"I destroyed the geass holders, not the entire facility." Lelouch explained. "The facility may be in ruins, but there must be surviving records and research." What Lelouch said was true, but the possibility of any information surviving was practically zero.

"Then let's go." Kallen said.

"What?" Lelouch asked, in surprise.

"Let's go there!" Kallen repeated.

"I don't think it's worth the time." Lelouch said, "What if Cipher attacks while we are digging?"

"Suzaku and Jeremiah can handle it." Kallen replied immediately. She had her 'I'm not going to stop asking until you say yes' look.

"Fine." Lelouch said in defeat. "Whoa!" Kallen grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the hanger. In minutes they were on their knightmares and left. They left Zero a note in his office.

_Going somewhere for some important business. Keep Cipher in check while we're gone._

_Sincerely, K&L_

* * *

Zero was sitting in the meeting room, discussing the way the Black Knights were going to retaliate to Toudou, Kaguya, and Ohgi. Suddenly Black Knight officers burst into the room.

"Sir! The Ion and Guren have launched for unknown reasons!" one of the officers exclaimed.

"What?" Zero asked as he stood up immediately. He ran towards his office. Where was Lelouch going? Of all times he could disappear, why now? Suzaku figured that he'd find something in his office. He opened the door, and he did. On his desk was a note addressed to him. He picked it up and read it.

"Lelouch, I hope you know what you're doing." Suzaku thought as he dropped the note.

* * *

"Come on Lelouch!~" Kallen's voice rang out in the Ion's cockpit. Apparently Kallen had turned the way there into a race after Lelouch had given her the coordinates. He chuckled; he was going to enjoy this. The Guren was ahead by a few miles now. The Ion positioned itself as if it was being blasted off. It did.

A giant gush of air formed as the Ion tore through the ski. It was going so fast that the ocean parted violently even though the knightmare was at least a thousand feet in the air. The Ion easily caught up with the Guren.

"What the-?" Kallen said in surprise. The Ion was now in front of her.

"Hi." Lelouch said with a grin. Kallen was frustrated.

"Fine you win." She said with disappointment. Soon after they reached their destination. The Ion and Guren landed in the desert in front of the massive ruins. Lelouch and Kallen said nothing and flew their knightmares through what used to be ceilings. They landed.

"Where do we start?" Kallen asked. The Guren scanned the area. Rubble, everything was rubble.

"Not here." Lelouch replied and drove the Ion forward. Kallen followed. They passed through the destroyed streets. Kallen looked around, nothing would have survived. For a moment she thought about why Lelouch would destroy a city. Then she remembered all the pain geass had caused to so many people. Boom! The Guren ran into Ion.

"Sorry Lelouch-." Kallen stopped, unable to speak. Lelouch had led them into a room. No, they weren't inside a room; they were inside a massive library-like city!

"I guess I didn't destroy any of the records." Lelouch chuckled. He exited his knightmare and gestured Kallen to do the same. She exited her cockpit and ran over to Lelouch. They walked through the vast halls looking at massive bookcases. Actually the halls were like streets and the bookcases like skyscrappers.

"How do we find what we need?" Kallen asked.

"Not sure." Lelouch replied, and then he stopped. Kallen stopped as well, they reached the center. It was a large city center; in the middle was a panel. Lelouch ran over to it, Kallen, recovering from her stupor, followed. Lelouch was already typing things into the panel.

"What is that?" Kallen said trying to see what Lelouch was doing.

"It's a library search engine." Lelouch replied not taking his attention off the panel. He looked at the panel. It seemed pretty simple, just type in the topic you were looking for. Lelouch typed in the word _codes_.

The panel changed, and so did the city. The entire city shifted around the center. Then it stopped and a large bookcase stopped in front of them. The search engine was simple but massive. There was thousands of what looked like books on the towering shelves.

Lelouch typed in _multiple codes_. The city did not shift, instead a book was pulled out and came floating down. It landed on the panel. The title said _The Codes and Their Origin_. Lelouch immediately picked it up and opened it.

_Chapter 1: Geass_

_Geass the power of kings… No one knows where it originated but we the origins found its rules and curel fate…_ Lelouch skipped through some of the chapters.

_Chapter 53: The Code and its Results_

_Once a geass holder has matured his/her geass, they may take on a code. There are exactly 10000 codes in creation. However as time went on the codes developed, allowing a code holder take on more codes. Eventually codes merged and formed a new type of code. However codes only merged in certain hosts. Hosts that held Code Geass were the only ones who experienced the merging. The Merging is an entirely different chapter of the Code, and perhaps the last._

This was the shortest chapter in the book. Lelouch looked turned the page and found the

_The Last Chapter: Geass Beginning, The Merging_

_The Merging is quite special. We as the holders of geass and codes, recorded the history of the Codes. As time went on some of us, the lifeless immortals that sought death became greedy. They sought to take each other's codes as they did, their codes evolved. Amongst the codes evovled geass. Geass was a way for mortals to take our codes. Geass holders eventually took the codes of the ones that still sought death. However some did keep their geass unlike the origins. The remaining pure code holders named it, Code Geass. Indeed it was strange. Time went on, and then codes began to merge. It was strange, multiple code holders suddenly fell victim to extreme pain. Those of us that had killed off our brethren and held multiple codes all fell into the Merging. Our marks glowed and began to merge as time went on. Soon we had one once again. We weren't sure of what this was, and many of us decided to once again seek death. Many passed their codes. Eventually Code Geass became rare. As the old generation of code holders passed, Code Geass became much less frequent. Before these times the number of codes dropped dramatically because of Code Geass. Only 50 codes remained. I the only remaining origin took 40 of those codes. The codes merged, leaving only 10 codes left…. _This was all very confusing, whoever had written the book started with geass not the beginning of all the things that related to geass. Lelouch read on and turned the next page. It was blank!

"What the hell?" Lelouch whispered. Suddenly his code marks began flashing and he felt an immense amount of pain. He fell to his knees.

"Lelouch!" Kallen said catching him as he fell in pain. "Lelouch!"

Lelouch could not hear her. His mind was somewhere else. He was standing in a white dimension.

"What the?" Lelouch said, completely confused about what had just happened.

"Hello." A voice rang out. Lelouch turned towards the voice. It was a man.

"Welcome, Code Geass holder." The man gestured. Lelouch became uncomfortable. The man was dressed in nothing but white. His body blended into the background, making it look like he only had a head. Lelouch analyzed him. The man was old, wrinkled, and his eyes showed, it showed sorrow. The man's eyes showed deep sorrow. Sorrow that came from broken people.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked. The man chuckled.

"You just read my book, you should know." The man replied. Lelouch's eyes became wide.

"You're the last origin?" Lelouch whispered.

The man stood up slowly and replied, "Yes." He opened his shirt and revealed a code. The man walked towards Lelouch. When he got close he circled him.

"I haven't seen a Code Geass holder in thousands of years." The old man replied. Then he stopped. "Lelouch Vi Britannia, do you know why I've brought you here?"

* * *

**I have know idea how I came up with this chapter. Seriously all I did was write the things that came to my head. (Revised)**

**I guess it turned out okay but what do you guys think?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally a break**

**Here's another one…..**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"Do you know why you are here?" the ancient man asked Lelouch.

"Where is here?" Lelouch asked. The man smiled.

"This is the world of C, well a different part of it." The man replied.

"Who are you?" Lelouch asked, as the man continued to circle him.

"I am A.A. the last remaining origin." The man stated. "I brought you here because you are the last being that can take my code."

"Huh?" Lelouch was very confused. Did Cipher not have a code?

"Wait, Cipher does not have a code?" Lelouch asked. The man stopped and turned to him.

"No he does not. There are no other Code Geass holders than you." The man replied. "True there are still other codes in existence but they do not have Code Geass."

"I don't understand." Lelouch stated. The man chuckled.

"I do not expect you to, but I will explain what you wish to know."

"Okay, then what is the true purpose of geass." Lelouch asked. The man's smile disappeared.

"Hmm, quite a curious one you are." The man sighed. "There is no true purpose of geass. Man has given many names to its purpose and existence."

"You thought the power of geass would leave you alone, but are you alone now?" Lelouch thought for a moment. That is what he thought before he died, but he was alive and happy.

"But why bring me here to take your code?" Lelouch asked.

"I have lived for far too long." The man replied sadly. "After taking so many codes, I realized I truly wanted to die, but no one could offer me the sweet end for my code was far too evolved."

"Then what makes you think I can?" Lelouch asked.

"Because you have two codes." The man replied.

"How do you-?" Lelouch started.

"I know all there is to know and known about the wielders of geass and the codes." The man explained.

Lelouch was completely taken back. It was very obvious this man wanted death, and Lelouch could offer it to him.

"What about my father? He did not hold a Code Geass." Lelouch said, "And he attempted to take C.C.'s code."

"He attempted, but he would not have been successful." The man replied.

"What about the Merging?" Lelouch asked, "I am experiencing immense amount of pain."

"Yes, the Merging is quite painful." The man replied, "The process is quite slow as well. However in the end you shall see why we went through such pain to evolve our codes."

"So, will you take my code?" the man asked.

"What is your real name?" Lelouch asked. The man's face saddened.

"I do not remember." The man replied, "How meaningless my life must has been to not even remember my own name." Lelouch felt sorry for this man. He had lived so long for almost no purpose and even in the end he had nothing. Lelouch closed his eyes, lifted his arm and put his index finger on the man's forehead. He opened it in an instant and the dimension flashed all around them. Compared to the times Lelouch had seen this event, this time information flooded his mind. Pictures flashed in his mind. Then it was over.

"Thank you, for helping me find the way." The man whispered in tears. Lelouch smiled, and drew the pistol that he carried around. Lelouch aimed it at the man's head.

"Thank you." The man said as he closed his eyes. A gunshot rang out.

"Lelouch!" Kallen yelled, her eyes closed as tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn't like crying, but she loved Lelouch so much. Lelouch opened his eyes. He then palmed Kallen's cheek. Kallen's eyes opened slowly. "Lelouch!~" She hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Kallen." Lelouch said holding her tightly as well. They stayed in their little love position for a bit. Then Lelouch stood.

"What happened?" He asked. Kallen's face changed from relief to worry once again.

"What happened? You just collapsed!" Kallen yelled.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch said again. He went over to the book and grabbed it. "However I found out what is causing this pain."

"What? How?" Kallen asked.

"Come on we can walk and I'll explain." Lelouch gestured her to take his arm. She did and they walked away from the center.

"Well?" Kallen asked, getting impatient.

"I met the last originator of geass." Lelouch replied.

"What?" Kallen asked. That was impossible, Lelouch was unconscious! "How?"

"He was the reason for me passing out." Lelouch stated. "He explained to me everything that I wanted to know."

"Then what'd you do?" Kallen asked.

"He asked me to take his code, so I did." Lelouch replied.

"What about the pain?" Kallen asked, very worried.

"It is part of a process called the Merging." Lelouch said.

"Huh?"

"I do not understand the process myself but the man said that in the end I'd see why." Lelouch explained.

"Alright." Kallen said. They arrived at where they had left their knightmares and boarded them. The moment Lelouch turned on the Ion Suzaku's voice screamed from the communicators.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Lelouch covered his ears.

"Calm down, Suzaku." Lelouch said, annoyed.

"I can't calm down, when we're under attack!" Suzaku screamed.

"What?" Lelouch said.

"Cipher is alive, I don't know how, he may have a code or whatever." Suzaku explained, "He's brought a large force of knightmares to Japan!" BOOM! Wherever Suzaku was he was under attack.

"We need assi-." Suzaku's voice was cut as another explosion sounded.

"Kallen!" Lelouch called out.

"Yeah, I understand." Kallen replied. The Guren and Ion launched out of the building. The Ion stopped and turned and its core and palms changed. Black particles gathered in the center of its chest and palms.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Kallen said realizing that the Void Pulsar was charging. Then her voice was cut as the darkness engulfed the ground. When it cleared a massive, bottomless hole appeared where the geass facility existed.

"Let's go." Lelouch's voice rang as the Ion turned. Kallen did not argue and they flew away.

* * *

"Damn it!" Zero slammed his fists on the panel. "What happened to the communication?"

"The communications array has been destroyed." A Black Knight soldier replied. BOOM! "What should we do sir?"

"Where are Tohdoh's forces now?" Zero asked.

"Just a few miles away from the harbor, defending against another wave of knightmares." The soldier replied.

"What about Chiba's?" Ohgi demanded.

"In Nagasaki fighting against an attack of knightmares." The soldier reported.

"What about Jeremiah and Guilford?" Ohgi asked. BOOM!

"They are protecting the transports that are evacuating the civilians." The soldier said, worriedly.

"Do we have any commanders that are in this area?" Zero asked.

"Other than you two, no." The soldier replied. Zero became silent.

"Ohgi, I'm going out there. Tell whatever remaining pilots to follow me." Zero said.

"Understood." Ohgi saluted. Zero ran towards the hanger. He arrived there in minutes.

"Lloyd! The Lancelot!" Zero ordered.

"Already set to go!~" Lloyd replied as he helped engineers repair the returning Akatsukis.

Zero boarded the knightmare. Suzaku removed his mask and activated the Lancelot.

"Lancelot Albion, Launch!" The Lancelot flew full speed out of the hanger. The outside was chaos. Knightmares of both sides were everywhere, fighting. The Lancelot charged at the nearest group of enemies and cut through them. Then using his energy wings he let loose a wave of energy bolts toward the massing enemies. Explosions sounded everywhere.

"Tohdoh how is it on your side?" Suzaku asked.

"We can manage." Toudou contacted.

"Alright hold the line!" Suzaku exclaimed to all the Black Knights. The Lancelot charged again cutting through several knightmares. However when he passed through the group of enemies a custom Vincent attacked the Lancelot. It was Cipher's. Suzaku stopped the attack by letting loose energy bolts at the Vincent. The Vincent stopped its attack and activated its energy shields, blocking the Lancelot's attack. The Vincent backed away to retaliate from the attack.

"Zero, finally I meet you in battle." Cipher's voice rang out. The Vincent charged preparing its claws to strike. The Lancelot sheathed its MVS swords and pulled out its VARIS rifles. Suzaku opened fire. The Vincent dodged the attacks by flying away then charging again. The Lancelot fired as the Vincent headed straight for it. The Vincent's claws glowed red. It was an energy weapon! Cipher struck out at the VARIS shot. The energy claw redirected the shot away. The Lancelot was now wide open. Suddenly slash hearkens flew at the Vincent, forcing Cipher to miss the Lancelot to avoid them. Suzaku looked back. It was Xingke in the Shen Hu!

"Sorry I took so long getting here." Xingke's voice rang out.

"Thanks." Suzaku said. But it wasn't time to relax, Vincents armed with energy wings came to aid Cipher. The Lancelot and Shen Hu were not back to back.

"This should be interesting." Xingke said.

"Indeed." Suzaku agreed. The Lancelot and Shen Hu charged at the enemy. The Shen Hu launched its slash hearkens which grabbed hold of two knightmares, and then he sent electrical currents through the lines destroying the knightmares. The Lancelot drew both of its MVS swords and battled the others. Soon the energy winged knightmares were destroyed.

"Useless cretins." Cipher said as his knightmare slipped into a rift.

"Damn him." Suzaku said. "Back to back now!" Xingke did not argue and positioned the Shen Hu back to the Lancelot. They watched carefully. Then an unexpected thing happened. An Avalon suddenly appeared from a rift!

"Shit!" Xingke yelled. The Avalon was armed with two Haldron Cannons that were aimed at them. Two blasts fired. The Shen Hu activated its Baryon Cannon, matching one of the blasts. The Lancelot activated its enhanced energy shields, managing to block the second blast.

"Impressive Black Knights!" Ciphers voice sounded behind them. The Lancelot and Shen Hu were still blocking the Avalon's blast.

"Crap!" Suzaku yelled. Cipher struck the Shen Hu first. Xingke ejected, and the Haldron Cannon destroyed the Shen Hu.

"Damn it!" Xingke exclaimed as he slammed his fists in the cockpit. The Lancelot was still stuck blocking the second blast. Cipher's Vincent slowly floated towards the Lancelot.

"Tisk Tisk." Cipher mocked. The Vincent lifted its arm slowly in a torturing manner. Suzaku watched in horror. His live on geass was telling him to eject but he put all his will not to eject. If he did no one else could stand against Cipher. Which kind of didn't make any sense but if the Lancelot was destroyed there would be no other knightmare in Japan that could match against Cipher. The Vincent's arm descended. Time seemed to slow in Suzaku's eyes as the blades of the claws came closer and closer. Then suddenly Cipher's knightmare was knocked away by a black flash.

"You!" Cipher's voice rang out as the Vincent recovered from the surprise attack. Suzaku was saved! Standing there was the Ion! Then BOOM! The Haldron Cannon's ray dispersed as the Guren destroyed the Avalon's cannons with its radiant surger.

"Sorry we took so long." Lelouch and Kallen's voices rang out.

"I am sick of you getting in my way!" Cipher screamed and charged at the Ion. The Ion easily cut Cipher's Vincent. Cipher ejected. Kallen activated her geass, wanting to see if he was going to activate his geass. Yes he was the cockpit would enter a rift.

"Lelouch! He's going to activate his geass!" The Ion and Guren rushed towards the flying cockpit. A rift opened.

"See ya- what the?" Cipher was surprised to see two knightmares flying towards him. The cockpit entered the rift and so did the two knightmares.

"Lelouch! Kallen!" Suzaku yelled as he tried to follow them in but the rift closed. "Where the hell did you go?"

* * *

**Woot now we're getting somewhere! (Revised)**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**What did you guys think of the last chapter? Hope you liked it!**

**Just a little warning I think I'll probably end this story by around chapter 30. Anyway. (Revised)**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

A rift opened in a large dull empty stone chamber. A knightmare cockpit shot out of the rift. Two knightmares followed after. The two knightmares quickly circled the cockpit that was now lying on the ground. The Ion aimed its right Void Pulsar at the cockpit. The Guren used its claws to pry open the cockpit. When the Guren ripped off the top, a man jumped out. The Ion reacted quickly and grabbed the man tightly.

"Agh!" Cipher screamed, struggling.

"Do not struggle you cannot escape." Lelouch's voice rang out. "I've got some questions for you."

"Yeah, why the hell should I answer you?" Cipher spat.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't." Lelouch replied. As Lelouch interrogated Cipher Kallen looked around. They were in a stone chamber. She studied the room, it was grey, boring. There were nothing on the walls; in fact there were no doors! Why would Cipher teleport into a room without-.

Kallen's eyes became wide with realization. "Where are we Cipher?"

Cipher's expression changed. "So you saw through it, huh." He began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lelouch said. The Ion hand squeezed on Cipher. Cipher did not waver, instead he activated his geass. A small rift appeared in the Ion's hand! Cipher slipped through it. Lelouch tried to grab him but Cipher was already gone.

"Damn it!" Lelouch screamed. "It was a trap."

"Don't worry Lelouch we can get out of here with your Void Pulsar." Kallen said. The Ion's core changed and attempted to activate the Void Pulsar, but suddenly the room became filled with electricity.

"AHH!" Kallen and Lelouch screamed in pain as they were shocked. The shock stopped, the Ion and Guren collapsed. Lelouch and Kallen were no better. Lelouch's vision blurred as he struggled to keep conscious. Then everything turned black.

* * *

Lelouch's eyes creaked open. He looked around; he was still in the grey room. Then as his senses slowly came back to him he realized his arms were shackled to a wall! He struggled to escape, but his body felt heavy and weak. Even if he was at his full strength he doubted that he could free himself. The stopped struggling and scanned the room again. He looked to his side to find Kallen also shackled next to him.

"Kallen!" Lelouch whispered. "Kallen, wake up!" Kallen mumbled something, but slowly opened her eyes.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said, and then her senses returned. She saw that she was shackled and tried to free herself; she gave up after a few hard pulls.

"What happened?" Kallen asked tiredly.

"I'm not sure." Lelouch said. Then a projection appeared on the wall.

"Hello!~" It was Cipher and he was grinning widely.

"You." Lelouch said coldly.

"How's it going Lelouch?" Cipher's grin widened when he said this. Lelouch did not flinch like Cipher expected.

"What, you're not surprised that I know your name?" Cipher asked with a disappointed look.

"No, I knew that it was inevitable." Lelouch replied. Cipher was obviously disappointed.

"Well I guess you fell into my trap." Cipher bragged.

"Yes indeed, we did so what?" Kallen asked glaring at the projection.

"I can finally beat the Black Knights." Cipher snorted.

"Really? Can you?" Lelouch asked making it sound impossible.

"Yes I can." Cipher replied. "Now that my biggest obstacle is out of the way." It was obvious Lelouch was his only obstacle.

"How? It is obvious that you've lost most of your forces." Lelouch stated. "Plus you won't be able to defeat the Black Knight leaders."

"Oh really?" Cipher's eyes showed pure anger. He pressed a button and the room filled with electricity.

"AHH!" Lelouch and Kallen screamed. Cipher was now smiling.

"I would be quiet if I were you." Cipher said. "You know of geass, right?" Lelouch said nothing he just panted from the shock.

"I know you hold a code." Cipher said.

"You think that you are invincible, but soon I shall be invincible!" Cipher exclaimed. The projection disappeared. Lelouch regained his breath.

"Kallen-n." Lelouch breathed. "Use your geass." Kallen panted a bit, and then her left eye changed. What she saw didn't amaze her because when she deactivated her geass her expression was unchanged.

"Cipher is going to his contractor." Kallen stated. "He will obtain a code."

"I see." Lelouch sighed. He fell silent. Kallen waited for him to say something.

Hours past but Lelouch said nothing.

"Lelouch?" Kallen whispered.

"Yes?" Lelouch whispered back.

"Do you have a plan?" Kallen asked.

"No." Lelouch said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Kallen asked, as if she misheard.

"There is nothing we can do." Lelouch said. "_For now…_" He whispered the last part so that only Kallen could hear. Kallen said nothing more, for she knew that he was thinking of a way to escape.

"Indeed, there is nothing we can do." Lelouch thought. They were chained up and couldn't move an inch. Then he thought about Cipher. Did he know that Lelouch still had his geass? If he did then they were never going to get out. Several hours past, he could think of nothing. Kallen was asleep, but Lelouch was wide awake plotting. The hours seemed endless.

Lelouch eventually nodded off and was taken from his world of worries.

* * *

A loud sound of moving concrete shook Lelouch and Kallen awake. A door appeared out of the wall across from them. A man dressed in a red uniform came in holding a tray of food. He was followed by two armed guards. None of them were wearing any type of eye protection. This was very good. This meant that Cipher did not know of Lelouch's geass.

Lelouch looked at Kallen and their eyes met. Kallen saw what Lelouch was going to do, not with her geass but just by looking into his eyes. She nodded. Lelouch looked at the soldiers.

"Excuse me." Lelouch said. This got their attention. Lelouch's eyes changed.

"Free us and then die." Lelouch commanded. The three soldiers stood there for a moment. Then they said, "Understood." They unshackled Lelouch and Kallen. After freeing them the soldiers aimed their weapons at each other and fired.

"I'll never get used to that." Kallen said sadly.

"You will have to." Lelouch said quietly. He then grabbed the rifles of the two soldiers, he tossed one to Kallen.

"Let's go find a way out of here." Lelouch said, cocking his rifle. They cautiously exited the room. They passed hallway after hallway. This was a large complex. After a few hours of running around they stumbled upon a group of guards. Lelouch got their attention and then….

"Where are our knightmares?" Lelouch asked.

"The hanger, beyond this door." The soldiers replied.

"Thank you." Lelouch said, then he shot them. He and Kallen opened the door and found their knightmares. They weren't even tied down or anything, so they were able to board them easily. Lelouch immediately activated his Void Pulsar and aimed it at the ceiling.

"Hey we don't know where we are!" Kallen said.

"One thing is certain, we're underground." Lelouch stated. He then fired. The roomed turned black. The room was like a void nothing could be seen or heard. The blast cleared and there was a large hole in the ceiling. All the way up the hole there was light. The Ion and Guren launched towards it. When they made it outside they gasped. They were surrounded by tundra.

Cipher's base was in Antarctica.

"Where do we go?" Kallen asked.

"We have to get back to Japan." The Ion burst through the air. The Guren quickly followed.

Lelouch's mind was clouded with stress. What was Cipher planning now? It was obvious that Cipher did not care about losing his forces, but he wouldn't be able to do anything without any troops. Or could he? Why did he need a code all of a sudden? Wait. Cipher stated that he would be invincible, but why would he need to be all of a sudden? Lelouch couldn't think of anything that Cipher could do.

"Lelouch? You alright?" Kallen asked.

"Huh?" Lelouch asked, breaking out of his mind. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

* * *

**This chapter isn't very good but it warms it up for the next chapter! (Revised)**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Ah who cares. You guys are here for the stories. (Revised)**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

"Zero!" Ohgi shouted.

"Huh?" Zero said turning from the window of the headquarters.

"We can't hold them back." Ohgi said, "Look." Ohgi turned on a TV screen showing the remaining forces that were fighting against the Knights of Fate. In the air Akatsukis were flying everywhere battling with Vincents. On the ground infantry, tanks and Akatsukis were holding a thin line.

"Is the Lancelot repaired yet?" Zero asked. They were getting very desperate. Ohgi shook his head.

"Are there any reinforcements left?" Zero asked.

"Yes, Chiba's forces have beaten the Knights of Fate in Nagasaki and are headed back." Ohgi replied. This gave Suzaku a little hope. "But she won't make it in time." Yep, that killed it.

"What about Tohdoh?" Zero asked.

"His only way into the city is being blocked by Cipher's forces." Ohgi replied.

"Isn't there any support left?" Zero exclaimed, slamming his fist on a desk. Then the screen changed and showed Jeremiah's face.

"What?" Zero yelled. Jeremiah's expression didn't change and remained calm.

"Guilford and I have arrived and are joining the troops." Jeremiah said.

"Where do you need us?" Guilford asked enthusiastically. Zero calmed down seeing that they now had some hope left.

"Jeremiah support the units in the air, Guilford take command of the remaining ground forces." Zero ordered.

"Understood." Then the screen went back to the battle. Ohgi pressed a button and it changed into a radar map. There were red dots everywhere. The entire city was surrounded by the Knights of Fate.

"How's Xingke doing since the fight with Cipher?" Zero asked, now fully.

"He's fine, but his knightmare has been destroyed." Ohgi said. "Well duh," Suzaku thought, "I was there."

"He's out on the field with an Akatsuki." Ohgi added.

"What have the UFN council said about the matter?" Zero said.

"I'm not sure. If they've reached Shanghai they should be discussing it." Ohgi said.

"Get me the UFN representatives." Zero ordered.

* * *

"We cannot let Tokyo be taken!" a UFN representatives yelled.

"Of course we can't! But there are no Black Knight forces that are close enough to make it to Tokyo!" another yelled back.

"Even if we can't make it we have to send in reinforcements so the enemy cannot prepare for a counter attack!" another yelled. Everyone seemed to agree on that because they all nodded.

"Enough!" Kaguya ordered. "We shall vote! All of those in favor of sending half the forces from China to Japan say aye!"

"AYE!" All the representatives exclaimed. Then Zero's face appeared on their panel screens.

"Ah, Zero we were just about to call you." Kaguya said.

"We need immediate assistance!" Zero yelled. Kaguya gestured him to be quiet.

"We are sending reinforcements now." Kaguya stated. Suzaku smiled slightly under his mask.

"Understood." Zero replied. Then screens went blank.

* * *

"Good at least they are sending help." Zero sighed. Then he suddenly stood up.

"What's wrong?" Ohgi asked. Then he looked at the battle situation. Their last line of defense was being severed. Red dots were headed their way.

"Shit." Zero said. He suddenly bolted out of the room.

"Zero! Where are you going?" Ohgi yelled.

"Going out there!" Zero yelled back. Zero arrived at the hanger.

"Lloyd! Is the Lancelot repaired?" Zero yelled. This startled Lloyd.

"Sheesh." Lloyd said. "No."

"Can it function?" Zero asked.

"Yes, but-." The moment Zero heard yes he grabbed the Lancelot's key and boarded it.

"Wait! You can't-!" Lloyd tried to stop him, but too late. Zero activated the Lancelot and launched out of the hanger. Then Ohgi followed in.

"Do we have any spare knightmares?" He asked Rakshata.

"Yes a few Akatsukis left, but they're not equipped with float units." Rakshata replied, but she gave him a key anyway. Ohgi ran to an Akatsuki and activated it. The Akatsuki rolled out.

"These crazy people." Lloyd sighed. They all knew going out there now was suicide.

"Shit!" a pilot yelled. BOOM!

"We have to retreat! They've almost reached the headquarters!" a soldier yelled.

"No hold the line!" Zero's voice echoed. The Lancelot flew in wielding its VARIS rifles and destroying Vincents that wwere only a few ways away from the building.

"It's Zero!" soldiers yelled with newfound confidence. Then the Lancelot joined what remained of the Black Knight forces.

"Where is Guilford?" Zero asked.

"In the air. He had to help them." a soldier replied.

"Alright listen here."

"We are going to charge the enemy." Zero's voice rang out. "We will not let them pass at all costs! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" The Black Knights replied. They formed a line and waited for the order. Another wave of Vincents were on their way.

"GO!" The Lancelot raced towards the oncoming knightmares. The Lancelot whizzed through them destroying the knightmares in its way. The Akatsukis followed drawing their swords. The Vincents were surprised at the suicidal move that they never saw the attacks coming. The Black Knights cut through them like butter and followed after the Lancelot. They managed to fight through wave after wave, then they reached a turn and a large knightmare stood in front of them. It was huge! It was ten times bigger than the Gawain! Its frame was golem like, making it look even bigger than it actually was.

"Tremble! Our Colossuses will crush you!" a voice rang out. It wasn't Cipher, just a mere soldier. But that meant….

Yes, there were several of the same knightmares behind the first. Oh, this was a nightmare.

"Split up!" Zero ordered as a giant arm came down on them. The Akatsukis dispersed. The arm made contact with the ground causing the ground to split. The Lancelot dodged the separating ground by returning to the air. Most of the Akatsukis were less fortunate, they fell into the faltering ground.

"Retreat!" Zero ordered. The Black Knights hesitated in following that order but pulled back. The Lancelot did not pull back. Instead the white knightmare charged at the Colossuses. Using its MVS sword the Lancelot attacked, but the swords just bounced off. The Lancelot pulled back into the air and drew its two VARIS rifles. The Colossuses didn't give him the chance to used them. Large cannons popped out of the shoulders of the Colossuses and began to fire. Explosions surrounded the Lancelot, covering it in black smoke and blinding Suzku. The barrage of explosions did not stop, the Colossuses continued to fire away mercilessly. Then one of the Colossuses cannons returned into its shoulders. A much larger cannon popped out of its back. It was an energy cannon. It wasn't like the Haldron Cannon or the Void Pulsar. Light particles began to gather as the cannon charged. The other Colossuses ceased firing and the Lancelot cleared the smoke. It then aimed its VARIIS rifles at the group of enemies, only to see a powerful blast of energy heading towards it.

The Lancelot used its shields but only one activated. "Shi-." Zero's whispered. BOOM! A blinding light covered the area, it lit brightly. As the light faded, the Knights of Fate discovered the Lancelot on the ground, half destroyed. Its energy wings were gone, the right side disintegrated and its remaining parts badly damaged. The Colossuses moved slowly towards the wreck. Guns appeared from their palms and aimed at the Lancelot.

"Damn it." Suzaku groaned. His face was covered in blood, his mask broken like his body. There was no hope. "I cannot not leave yet….."

* * *

**I feel sick. -_-' Well I hope you liked this chapter. (Revised)**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sigh…. I'm bored (Revised)**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The Lancelot lay broken on a ruined street. The massive knightmares surrounding it with large guns pointed at it.

"I cannot leave yet." Suzaku mutters inside the Lancelot. The Colossuses open fire. Explosions covered the area. After round after round of firing they stopped.

"Yes! We killed Zero!" The pilots of the Colossuses exclaimed with victory. Then the smoke cleared and reveals a black sphere.

"Huh?" Then the sphere faded away. It was the Ion!

"FIRE!" The Colossuses open fire once again. The Ion reactivated its Absolute Defense Field again but this time the shield shards surround the Colossuses, creating a massive dome of darkness. Then the Ion puts its hands together and the energy dome begins to shrink.

"AHH!" the pilots screamed as their knightmares were crushed by darkness. The Ion then turned to the Lancelot and picks it up. Then the Guren finally arrived.

"What happened?" Kallen's voice rang out. Lelouch ignored her question.

"Take the Lancelot back to headquarters." He ordered. The Ion handed what remained of the Lancelot to the Guren. The Guren took hold of the Lancelot and left. The Ion turned. Another wave of knightmares arrived, but when they saw the black knightmare they stopped.

"It's the demon knightmare! RUN!" they screamed. They turned and ran away. Lelouch smirked.

The Ion then flew into the air and analyzed the situation. The remaining Black Knights had pulled back. Jeremiah and Guilford were covering their retreat. Toudou was trying to reunite with the main force. The Knights of Fate were everywhere, most of Tokyo was now in their control and more of them were arriving from the harbor. However this was too easy. This was most likely Cipher's remaining forces. Why would he use up the last of his forces? No, this was not the time to be thinking about this. The Ion flew towards the harbor.

"Shit it's the black knightmare!" an officer of the Knights of Fate pointed on the battle map.

"Shoot it down!" another exclaimed. The Knights of Fate's fleet of Avalons opened fire, using every weapon they had on board. The Ion swiftly dashed through the wave of projectiles and landed on one of the Avalons. It drew its MVS sword. Energy formed around the front of the blade. The Ion swung and the sword cut through the Avalon like it was butter. BOOM! The Avalon exploded. Then the Ion turned and opened up its core, its Haldron Cannon fired destroying another. After a few minutes the entire fleet was destroyed, and the remaining Knights of Fate inside the city were now surrendering. Like that it was over.

Lelouch sighed. The Knights of Fate were no more. The Guren flew up next to the Ion.

"Lelouch!" Kallen called out happily. "It's over."

"No it isn't." Lelouch said.

"What?" Kallen asked. "But the Knights of Fate are gone!"

"I know but Cipher is still out there." Lelouch said calmly. "There must be a reason why he just carelessly sent his troops to Japan."

"Yeah to take it." Kallen said.

"No, if he was here to take it he would have been more careful." Lelouch said. The Ion and Guren flew back towards the city.

The Black Knights cheered as the two knightmares flew above them. It was quite a sight. But Lelouch did not care about that now. They landed in the hanger and exited the knightmares.

"Bravo!~" Lloyd cheered.

"I agree with the fool, you did a good job." Rakshata added. Lelouch ignored them.

"Where is Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"In the emergency room." Lloyd replied. "The medical staff saw his face."

"That doesn't matter." Lelouch said as he walked towards the emergency room. Kallen quickly followed.

"What's wrong Lelouch?" Kallen asked grabbing his hand. Lelouch stopped.

"Cipher isn't done." Lelouch replied, then pulling her towards the emergency room. Doctors were outside discussing something. Lelouch came up to the door, but the doctors blocked his way.

"Move." Lelouch ordered.

"No, you cannot see him right now." They said.

"I know who Zero is, now move!" Lelouch said pushing past them. Kallen waved apologetically and followed him. Suzaku was laying on a bed. He was bandaged but he seemed fine.

"Lelouch." Suzaku said sitting up. Lelouch came to his side.

"Sorry I couldn't keep Zero's identity a secret."

"It's fine." Lelouch replied quickly. "There are other pressing matters."

"Like what?" Kallen and Suzaku asked.

"Cipher is not done." Lelouch said.

"But the Knights of-" Kallen tried to argue, Lelouch gave her glare telling her to listen.

"Cipher's plan is beyond the Knights of Fate, or at first he planned to use them to beat us." Lelouch said. "But he could see that we couldn't be beat after battling us."

"So?" Kallen asked.

"You said Cipher was going to get a code right?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded, but she was still confused.

"I think he plans to reveal to the world about geass." Lelouch said.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." Lelouch said. "It is the only logical thing to do for him."

"Why?"

"Because if the world found out he was immortal, what choice would they have but listen to him?" Lelouch asked. "They couldn't kill him, much less capture him." That sort of made sense to Suzaku.

"So you're saying-."

"Yes he will reveal to the world about his immortality, putting it back into chaos." Lelouch replied.

"How do we stop him?" Kallen asked.

"We don't yet." Lelouch stated.

"Excuse me?"

"Cipher will need to get rid of the other immortals in order for his plan to succeed." Lelouch said."

"Why is that?" Suzaku asked.

"Because if someone can take his immortality away then he won't be so powerful." Lelouch explained.

"Does that mean-." Kallen said with realization.

"Yes he will go after me." Lelouch replied. Kallen hugged him.

"But he can't take away your code right?"

Lelouch said nothing.

"Lelouch?" Kallen said, a bit angry. Lelouch gave her a look. It said "I cannot answer that for I have a plan and if I told you it would be ruined." Kallen nodded.

"What will you do Lelouch?" Suzaku asked.

"I will let Cipher do what he wants." Lelouch said.

"I don't follow. I can't exactly see how this will work."

"You will see." Lelouch replied.

* * *

That night Lelouch made Kallen stay with her mom. She argued but Lelouch was too stubborn to give up. The civilians had returned to their homes, or went to the shelter until their homes were repaired. Kallen laid in bed thinking. What did Lelouch have in store? She activated her geass and tried to see what would happen. She only saw glimpses of the next few days. There wasn't anything interesting. Well, there wasn't anything that she could make sense. Then she saw the vision.

The same vision were she was sobbing and Lelouch was shot. However it was longer this time and she could hear what Lelouch was saying.

"Kallen you must live on." He said, then he kissed her. He turned and Cipher smiled. Then she heard the dreaded sound. The gunshot and Lelouch dropped to the ground.

"AHH!" Kallen screamed, waking up immediately. She looked at the clock, 2:02 am. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in sweat. She couldn't take it anymore. She got dressed and ran out the door. After running through the streets Kallen arrived at the warehouse. She looked around and found the button that opened the elevator. She pressed and the door opened. She entered and pressed the button. The elevator descended.

When the doors opened, someone grabbed her. Whoever it was held her hands together and covered her mouth.

"Kallen?" Lelouch said with surprise, letting go.

"What the hell!" Kallen said punching Lelouch's arm. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to come." Lelouch said rubbing his arm. Kallen then hugged him. Lelouch looked at her face, she had been crying. Lelouch put his arms around her.

"What happened, Kallen?" Lelouch asked softly. Kallen rested her head on Lelouch's chest.

"I saw that vision again." Kallen whispered.

"Vision? Were you using your geass?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded.

"I wanted to see what was going to happen." Kallen said slowly tearing, she was starting to choke on her words. "Then I saw the vision where you got shot, but the vision was longer than before." Lelouch hugged her tightly.

"I'm immortal Kallen, don't worry." Lelouch whispered. This did not comfort Kallen.

"In the vision you kissed me, and for some reason I was trying to make you stop." Kallen said, still choking back sobs. "T-then Cipher shot you." Lelouch did not answer, instead he kissed her. Kallen was reluctant at first but opened up her soul to his comforting gesture as she kissed back.

They stood there for quite some time. Their tongues rubbing each other. Lelouch's trying to comfort Kallen, while Kallen's wanting his comfort. Then, from the lack of air they broke their kiss. Lelouch pulled her to his room and laid her down on his bed gently.

"Lulu, make love to me." Kallen whispered. "I want to know you're here for me."

Lelouch kissed her gently, as he removed her shirt. Lelouch gently slid it off of her, making her shudder from the slight touch. Then he proceeded in undoing her pants. He slipped his hand in her panties and rubbed her opening slowly, still kissing her. Kallen groaned in Lelouch's mouth, which made him pull away. Kallen whimpered from the loss, but continued to groan for the pleasure Lelouch was causing with his hand. Lelouch undid her bra and began to suck her left nipple and grasp her other breast. Kallen was panting quickly now and was desperately trying not to scream her lungs out. The pleasure was too much, too torturous. Then Lelouch slipped his finger into Kallen's clit. Kallen screamed in ecstasy and released the tension she had built up.

"No, fair." Kallen panted. Lelouch smirked, nibbling her ear. He then positioned himself between her legs. "Wait Lelouch I just-." She was cut off when Lelouch suddenly entered her. Kallen's eyes were rolling back, she had felt this before but not like this.

"You idiot." Kallen said with slight tears. Lelouch smirked again. He then preceded his rhythm of going in and out of her. Time went on and he began to speed up. Kallen hugged Lelouch as he rammed into her harder and faster than before. Then they released at the same time as Lelouch rammed into her one final time. They were panting hard. Lelouch lay beside Kallen, hugging her, assuring her that he was there for her.

"I love you, Lelouch." Kallen whispered.

"I'll love you forever, Kallen." Lelouch said back, sincerely. Then they fell asleep.

* * *

**Nearing the end of this story, I thank those that have followed me from the beginning.**

**Try my other ones, I have more ideas on Code Geass I've been dying to write about! (Revised)**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I am aiming for like at least 3 reviews per chapter, please review guys! (Revised)**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Kallen opened her eyes lazily. She found herself in an unfamiliar room. She looked around, it was Lelouch's. She then found that she couldn't move, because Lelouch's arms were around her. She turned at snuggled closer to him. Lelouch opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." Kallen said.

"Good morning, Kallen." Lelouch said back kissing her forehead. Kallen giggled. Lelouch then looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock.

"We should get up." Lelouch said as he tried to get up. Kallen grabbed him and pulled him down.

"We don't have to do anything today." Kallen pouted. Lelouch sighed and grabbed her bridle style and carried her out the door.

"Yes we do." Lelouch said.

"What do we have to do?" Kallen asked.

"We have to help the civilians get back to their normal lives." Lelouch said. Kallen frowned. This meant they would soon have to go back to school.

"Lelouch, what do you plan to do after school? Like as in when you graduate." Kallen asked. Lelouch thought for a moment. School? He had never thought about it.

"I don't know. I've never planned to graduate." Lelouch said. "But you will most likely be stuck with me." He kissed her nose, which made Kallen giggle. They reached the elevator and Lelouch let Kallen down. Lelouch pressed a button and they entered it. They were soon at the warehouse.

"So, where are we going?" Kallen asked as she took hold of Lelouch's hand.

"The Black Knight headquarters." Lelouch replied. "We need to find out what we can do."

They reached the building, and was welcomed by Black Knight soldiers. They saluted them and let them in. They first went to the emergency room and found it empty. Then they went to Zero's office, they found that empty as well. After trying the hanger they decided to go to the meeting room. Yep that's where they were.

"Kallen, Lelouch!" Nunnally welcomed them. The other Black Knight leaders weren't as enthusiastic but they were happy to see them. Lelouch and Kallen took a seat by Zero.

"So what are the issues on rebuilding?" Lelouch asked.

"There aren't any." Ohgi replied. "The UFN has ordered a full reconstruction of Japan."

"So we've got enough money and man power to finish rebuilding by tomorrow." Tohdoh finished.

"Hmm, that was fast." Kallen said.

"Yes it was." Nunnally said. "Kaguya made sure that order went out."

"Ugh, that means school starts tomorrow." Kallen groaned. Everyone laughed. Then Zero gestured them to stop.

"We've got an issue." He stated.

"What?" the other members asked.

"Lelouch is sure that Cipher isn't done." Zero replied.

"Is that true?" Xingke asked.

"Yes, it is." Lelouch explained. "Cipher's army has beaten, but I don't think he'd go down without some sort of backup plan."

"Like what?" Chiba asked.

"Something like, revealing to the world that immortals exist." Lelouch replied. Everyone gasped, except Zero and Kallen who had already heard this before.

"That would cause the world to go into chaos." Ohgi agreed.

"Yes, but Cipher will not until he gets rid of all the other immortals." Lelouch said.

"Why?"

"Because he most likely wants to be the 'only' immortal, to prove that no one can kill him or have the same power as him." Lelouch explained. That made a lot of sense to everyone because they nodded at the same time.

"How many immortals are there?" Nunnally asked.

"Cipher, and…." Lelouch hesitated. "Me."

"That means he will most likely go after you." Xingke said. "And your loved ones." Everyone's face turned from understanding to worry.

"We have to put you under protection." Nunnally said. Lelouch gestured her no.

"No, I have a plan to get rid of Cipher." Lelouch said. "But you cannot interfere with it by putting me under protection or by sending me off somewhere else."

"Why?" Tohdoh asked.

"I cannot tell you why." Lelouch replied. "Just know, until Cipher decides to broadcast to the world that he is immortal, it is not your problem. It is mine, do not interfere."

"Are you sure about this?" Zero asked. Lelouch nodded without hesitation. He and Kallen left.

"You're going to let him do this?" Nunnally asked.

"Yes." Zero replied.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because he is Lelouch." Zero stated. "He knows what he's doing, far better than anyone here." With that the meeting was adjourned.

"So Lelouch what exactly is your plan?" Kallen asked.

"Nothing much." Lelouch replied.

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"Kallen, for coming back to school we should plan something fun." Lelouch said, changing the subject.

"Like?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know, how about a trip?" Lelouch asked. That was an interesting idea.

"Like a school trip?" Kallen asked.

"Yes." Lelouch replied.

"Do we have that kind of transportation?" Kallen asked.

"I'm sure we can find a train or something." Lelouch assured. Kallen nodded.

"Where do you want to go today?" Kallen asked, putting her head on Lelouch's shoulder, where she belonged.

"How about a movie?" Lelouch asked. Kallen smiled and nodded. They bought tickets and went into a theater. It was an interesting movie, but Lelouch was more concentrated on Kallen than the movie.

"What?" Kallen asked. "Do I have something on my lip?"

"Yeah." Lelouch whispered as he leaned in for a kiss. Kallen smiled as she kissed him back. The entire movie their lips were touching. When the movie was over they came out smiling.

"What did you think of the movie Kallen?" Lelouch asked, still smiling.

"I don't know." Kallen laughed. Lelouch laughed as well. They then went to the harbor and lived their old memories. Lelouch and Kallen sat side by side not a pier, watching the sunset.

"Lelouch." Kallen said.

"Yes, Kallen." Lelouch answered.

"What is your wish?" Kallen asked. Lelouch smiled and palmed her cheeks.

"You'll see." He then kissed her. Kallen was a little annoyed at that answer but kissed back.

Lelouch and Kallen reached her house. Lelouch rang the door bell. Kallen's mother answered the door.

"Kallen! Where were you all day?" She asked. "I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer."

"Oh sorry, mom." Kallen said. "I was with Lelouch."

"That gives you no excuse." Her mother scolded. "You too, Lelouch."

"I'm sorry?" Lelouch said.

"Anyway would you like to come in?" Kallen's mom asked. Lelouch nodded and went in with Kallen.

* * *

**REVIEW! Anyway, this story is going to take some time off on the fighting for a few chapters. (Revised)**

**Then Cipher will strike.**


	26. Chapter 26

**T-T Come on guys. Please Review (Revised)**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

"Oi! Kallen, Lucas!" Rivalz exclaimed. Lelouch and Kallen's expressions changed as they saw their friend running towards them.

"Hey, Rivalz." Lelouch said, trying to be happy about seeing him. Kallen did not.

"School's finally in business again." Rivalz said. "You guys happy?"

"How can you ask if we're happy about school?" Kallen asked, sarcastically.

"I don't know." Rivalz said. "Well how's it going with the Black Knights?"

"Fine, nothing to report." Lelouch replied.

"You better not be lying to me, _Lelouch_." Rivalz said coldly.

"I know." Lelouch said nervously. They reached the school. All the students gasped as Lelouch and Kallen walked with arms linked. They began to murmur amongst themselves. Kallen seemed annoyed.

"Ignore them." Lelouch whispered. Kallen nodded, but she couldn't help be annoyed at the whispers about her and Lelouch. They walked into their classroom. News about them had already spread to their homeroom. The girls grabbed Kallen and began to interrogate her, while the guys crowded around Lelouch asking him about how their relationship is like. Lelouch answered them casually, causing no suspicion and walked to his seat. They followed but he ignored them. Kallen on the other hand burst through the crowd and sat in her seat. When they came over she ducked under her desk.

"Please leave Kallen _alone_." Lelouch shot all of them a death glare and the crowd dispersed.

"Thanks." Kallen said as she popped up from under the desk. She pecked Lelouch on the cheek. Everyone stared at them. The teacher came in and took roll. Then he began to teach, but the students kept their eyes on Lelouch and Kallen.

"Hey people! Class is over here!" the teacher scolded. The students immediately turned their attention to the front. The class resumed. During lunch it was the same. People from all over the school kept trying to corner the couple and question them. Kallen and Lelouch managed to escape them by going up to the roof and locking the door.

"Whew." Kallen sighed in relief. "I didn't think school would be like this."

Lelouch laughed. "Neither did I." Kallen pulled out a bento.

"I made this for you." Kallen said as she blushed. Lelouch grabbed it.

"Thanks." Lelouch said, he opened it. It had rice balls and some other condiments. One thing was for sure, she had put time and effort into making this. But he didn't recognize the food very well.

"Uh…." Lelouch said as he hesitantly took a rice ball. He looked at Kallen, who seemed really excited for him to try her food. Lelouch took a bite. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great. He didn't want to disappoint Kallen, but the chef in him wouldn't let him be dishonest.

"Not bad." Lelouch said hesitantly, expecting a punch.

"Really?" Kallen asked, she seemed happier than angry or disappointed. Lelouch grabbed some more and they began to eat. They began talking about their childhood, especially Kallen's. Kallen's childhood was pretty much normal, well at least before the war. Lelouch's was….. Well interesting. He had a groomed life, but all of that changed when his mother was killed. He was exiled and sent to Japan. A little while after he was caught in the middle of a war. He told Kallen about how he desperately tried to keep Nunnally from the horrible results of war. He lied to her about many things, dead bodies, dead friends, and destruction of many of the places they visited. Just hearing all of it made Kallen cry. She hugged Lelouch, who was unchanged by his story, but he hugged back.

"I never knew you went through so much…" Kallen whispered.

"People have their stories, Kallen." Lelouch said. "Yours and mine aren't the best." Then the bell rang, they packed up their lunch and went to class. Next was gym. They were playing volleyball. The girls played first as the boys watched. Kallen was amazing; she just pounded the ball to the ground. She waved at Lelouch, he waved back.

"Dude you're so lucky." A student said next to him.

"Why?" Lelouch said, completely confused about what he was talking about.

"You're going out with Kallen!" the other guys said.

"And?" Lelouch asked. The guys gave him a look as if he was retarded.

"She is the most beautiful girl in the school and she's known for her coldness."

"Really?" Lelouch asked, this made him smile. Suddenly a volleyball came speeding towards Lelouch. He caught it, not even looking. All the girls were now looking at him with admiration and want.

"Wow." The guys said around him.

"Sorry Lucas!" Kallen yelled. Lelouch smiled and threw the ball back into the court.

"Okay now we see why you're going out with Kallen." the guys said.

"You can?" Lelouch said completely oblivious and unaware of his strength and charm.

"Hey guys you're up!" The coach yelled as she blew her whistle. The guys went in and began to play. Lelouch was serving first. The other team prepared and took their stances. Lelouch threw the ball into the air and slammed it as it came down to the perfect point. It shot over the net and landed on the ground.

"Well, well, well new kid can play any sport." Gino said on the other team. "Bring it on!"

Lelouch prepared to serve again. This time when the ball went over Gino was on it and hit it back. Lelouch's teammates tried to return but failed. Gino's team was now serving. Lelouch hit their serve back, but Gino returned it quickly and the ball landed on Lelouch's side. Gino smirked. Lelouch called for a timeout. Can you call a timeout in a gym class?

"What's up Lelouch?" his teammates asked.

"Okay, here's the plan." Lelouch said. He then told his teammates what to do when the ball came at a certain speed, direction, spin. Then they played again. Gino's team served. Lelouch's teammates returned and Gino spiked it hard. But Lelouch's team was ready and easily returned it. His team won the serve and began serving. In minutes Gino's team lost by a long shot.

"Whoo hoo!" Lelouch's teammates congratulated him.

"Okay get dressed!" The coach yelled. "School's over!"Kallen went over to Lelouch.

"I see you're still not rusty in strategic thinking." Kallen said.

"Well that was tactical, but yeah." Lelouch said. Kallen punched him for being a smart-aleck.

"I'll see you in the student council room after school." Kallen waved as she ran to the locker rooms. Lelouch waved and went to get dressed.

He soon came out and walked towards the student council room.

"Hey! Lucas!" Gino said as patting him on the back.

"Hey Gino." Lelouch said with a fake smile. "How's it going?"

"Good. You're pretty good at sports." Gino said. "How come you didn't join any clubs?"

"Heh, I've never been into sports so I joined the student council." Lelouch replied.

"Ah I see." Gino said.

"What about you?" Lelouch asked. "You're pretty good at sports."

"Nah, I like interesting things like the school events." Gino said as they entered the student council room. Kallen, Rivalz and Anya were sitting with a bunch of paperwork.

"What goes on, people?" Gino asked.

"Kallen came up with a school trip for the end of year event for seniors." Rivalz groaned. "This is the paperwork we have to fill out so that we can go."

"Here are some for you." Kallen said as she slammed two tall piles of paperwork in front of Gino and Lelouch. Their mouths dropped to the ground.

"We have to do all this?" Gino asked.

"Yes, now get to work!" Kallen ordered. Lelouch and Gino quickly began filling out the paperwork.

After a few hours they were done. Kallen stretched.

"Finally we're done." Kallen sighed with relief. Gino and Rivalz looked lifeless. Lelouch leaned back on his chair and sighed hard. Anya looked indifferent as ever, except that she was massaging her hand from the work.

"Okay, where exactly are we going for the school trip?" Lelouch asked.

"The Narita Mountains." Kallen said. "There's a new hot spring resort there."

"Where did we get the budget?" Lelouch asked.

"We get to go for free." Kallen said smiling.

"Huh? How?" Lelouch asked.

"Something about me being the pilot of the Guren and stuff." Kallen replied. "But we had to fill out that paperwork to go."

"I see." Lelouch said sighing. "When's graduation?"

"In a few weeks." Kallen replied. "Why?

"No reason." Lelouch said. He then looked at the clock. Seven o'clock.

"We should go." Lelouch said, Kallen nodded. She gathered her things and walked out with Lelouch.

"They are an interesting couple." Anya smirked.

* * *

**Okay how was the chapter? Yeah there's not going to be a lot of action so yeah. (Revised)**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys, I fixed the error in my last chapter.**

**Thank you for pointing that out.**

**Oh yeah Kallen's geass has two abilities. To see the future in visions and to see the future like Bismarck. But her visions of the future is only shown little by little.**

**Chapter 27 (Revised)**

* * *

"Kallen, is it okay if we stop by the bank?" Lelouch asked.

"Huh, why?" Kallen asked.

"Uh I need to withdraw some money." Lelouch replied.

"Okay." Kallen said. They arrived at the bank. Lelouch went up to an ATM and scaned his card. Kallen looded over his shoulder. She saw the amount of money in his account, there were a lot of zeros, her mouth dropped. Bills of money came out, and Lelouch put them into his pocket. He turned around.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked.

"How do you have so much?" Kallen asked.

"Oh that, I put some away just in case when I was an emperor. Of course, under a fake name." Lelouch explained. Okay Lelouch was always too prepared.

"But thirty billion dollars?" Kallen asked. Lelouch just shrugged. He took her hand and walked towards Kallen's house.

"So when is the trip?" Lelouch asked. Kallen thought for a moment.

"I don't know when should we make it?" Kallen asked.

"Hmm, how about in three days?" Lelouch asked.

"That sounds good, in the weekend too, that gives plenty of time to prepare." Kallen said. "Oh that reminds me!"

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"I have to make a supply list." Kallen said. Lelouch laughed. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows what to bring." Lelouch said.

"You never know." Kallen said with puffed up cheeks.

"Alright what do you think people need to bring?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmm….." Kallen thought. "I hate it when you're right." Lelouch smiled. They were now at Kallen's doorstep.

"I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow." Lelouch said, he pulled Kallen in for a kiss. She let him lead her. Their lips met. They stayed that way for quite some time. Then the door opened. They tried their best to ignore it.

"Ahem!" Kallen's mother cleared her throat violently. Kallen and Lelouch broke their kiss.

"Mom!" Kallen said.

"You can do that anywhere _but _here." Kallen's mom scolded. She pulled Kallen in.

"Good night Lelouch." Her mom said innocently.

"See you tomorrow Lelou-." Kallen tried to say as her mom closed the door. Lelouch waved bye.

"Mom!" Kallen said.

"What?" Her mom asked innocently.

"Can't I kiss him in front of you?" Kallen demanded. "You know we've gone further than that!"

"Still, I don't want to see it until you're married." Her mom snorted. Kallen blushed.

"Married?" Kallen said, her face now as red as her hair. "I think it's too early to talk about that."

"Really, Kallen is it?" Her mom said as she walked to another room.

That night Kallen used her geass for several hours trying to figure out what her mom meant by that. She saw a bunch of useless things, like; they were going to be testing Lelouch and Kallen would get done easily (Big Surprise), she then saw a date that they were on (she ignored that to leave it as a surprise), nothing further than that though. The vision where Lelouch was shot did not come up. Kallen sighed, she really needed to use her geass more often.

* * *

"Kallen wake up! Lelouch is here!" Kallen's mom yelled.

"Ah!" Kallen screamed as she fell to the floor. Lelouch and Kallen's mom hear the shower run.

"Sheesh, I need to get her a louder alarm clock." Kallen's mom murmured. "Lelouch, why don't you wait in the living room?"

"Okay." Lelouch said. Then he sat down on the couch. He heard more noises then Kallen appeared with her bag, disoriented.

"Good morning Lelouch." Kallen said as she tried to make her uniform tidy. Her hair was still messy. Lelouch came over and helped with her hair.

"Thanks." Kallen blushed.

"Come on we'll be late for school." Lelouch said, he offered his arm and she took it.

"Bye mom!" Kallen said as she and Lelouch walked out the door. Kallen's mom waved. They walked towards Ashford. Kallen thought about Lelouch. He had plenty of money, he was popular, and he was a prince! Why did he give up so much? Come to think of it, he had plenty of money, yet he never bought anything nice for himself.

"Hey Lelouch, how come you haven't bought a car?" Kallen asked. Lelouch just shrugged.

"I never really had the money before, and now I don't need it." Lelouch said.

"But we always walk everywhere." Kallen said.

"Yeah, I believe that good memories are built without money." Lelouch said. Wow, this boy was just too perfect. He wasn't a spoiled brat like most royalty had ended up. Kallen smiled and held Lelouch's arm tighter. Lelouch smiled as well. They reached the school and entered their classroom. People were now less annoying about their relationship, which was weird considering that it had only been a day since they had found out. Lelouch and Kallen sat down. They began to discuss about the trip. Then the teacher came in.

"Alright we will be testing starting today." The teacher announced. Half the class groaned. "Now, now if we start today you will be done by the day of the trip." Then the students cheered, they were really excited about the trip. The teacher passed out the tests. Kallen and Lelouch immediately began to fill out the papers quickly. In minutes they were done, they walked up to the teacher and handed it to him.

"Already?" the teacher asked, but he was already used to this. The class groaned, knowing that they would never be like them.

"Is it alright if we are excused?" Lelouch asked.

"Oh, sure." the teacher replied. Kallen and Lelouch walked out of the classroom.

"Lucky!" Rivalz called out.

"Hey, get back to work." the teacher ordered.

"Hey Lelouch." Kallen said as they started at the sky on the roof.

"Yes?" Lelouch answered.

"When do you think my geass will mature?" Kallen asked. Lelouch fell silent.

"I wouldn't know Kallen." Lelouch replied. "But if you want it to mature use it more often." Kallen activated her geass. She saw the path the clouds would take. Then she concentrated her geass and saw images of the future. Then she saw something. It was Lelouch, on his knee and he was holding something in his hand. Kallen was crying for some reason. She tried to concentrate on the vision but it disappeared.

"Damn it!" Kallen yelled.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch asked, sitting up with a worried look.

"Oh nothing." Kallen said, looking away. She was blushing, she had no idea why.

"Are you sure, Kallen?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded, still looking away. Lelouch grabbed her face and turned it to him. She blushed even more. Lelouch laughed.

"I won't ask about what you saw." Lelouch smiled. Kallen's face became even redder. He was making her feel guilty. Then the bell rang. Lelouch helped Kallen up and they walked to their next class. It was art. They didn't have a test but their assignment was to sketch something they held dear. Lelouch wasn't sitting next to Kallen so he looked over to her. She was smiling and talking to her friends. At that moment time froze. Lelouch memorized her smile, and began to sketch out him drawing. When it was almost the end of class the teacher told the students to turn in their drawing. Lelouch was the last one. The teacher looked at it and gasped. She told the class to quiet down.

"This sketch is just amazing!" the teacher showed it to the class and they gasped.

"Wow! Lucas you're amazing!" The picture was Kallen, smiling. Kallen blushed, very flattered that Lelouch had drawn her. Lelouch smiled. A crowd had gathered around him.

"Can you draw me?" a girl asked

"No, can you draw me?"

"Sorry, my drawings are special." Lelouch replied, with an apologizing tone. Kallen made her way through the crowd and pulled him out. She hugged him.

"Thanks." She whispered. The crowd shifted around them again, awing at the couple.

"Okay enough of this love fest, back to your seats!" the teacher exclaimed. The crowd quickly dispersed. Then the bell rang.

"You know, I really love you." Kallen said hugging Lelouch again. Lelouch smiled.

"I love you too." Lelouch said. The rest of the day was normal. They had more tests, which was easy. Lelouch announced about the trip and pack the essentials, whatever they were. Then they met at the student council room.

"Okay, the day of the trip is in two days!" Kallen exclaimed. Gino and Rivalz cheered.

"BUT! That doesn't mean that our work is done!" Kallen interrupted. She pulled brought in more paperwork.

"What?" Rivalz exploded.

"This is paperwork for the train we're going to take." Kallen said.

"Ugh…" Gino and Lelouch groaned. Even Anya didn't seem to be happy with it, but no one could really tell.

"How about I just pay for the tickets." Lelouch suggested.

"You can pay for eighty tickets?" Kallen asked. Gino and Rivalz looked to Lelouch amazed.

"Yeah, I'll pay." Lelouch said.

"Yes! Thanks you Lucas!" Gino said tears of joy running down his cheeks.

"Alright!" Rivalz cheered. Anya smiled.

"Okay Lucas the cost is $500, or more depending on the class." Kallen said, handing him a price chart. Lelouch looked at it.

"I'll get everyone 1st class." Lelouch said. The Rivalz and Gino cheered even louder than before.

"I love you man!" Rivalz and Gino said as they bear hugged Lelouch.

"Okay, okay let go." Lelouch said as they squeezed the life out of him.

"Sorry man." Gino said. "But you're paying for 1st class! That's like a lot of money!"

"Two thousand dollars to be exact." Rivalz said after looking at the price chart.

"It's fine." Lelouch said.

Lelouch and Kallen walk out of the school. Kallen stops Lelouch.

"Two thousand dollars Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"What?" Lelouch asked. "There's no point in keeping that money in the bank unused like that."

"But still!" Kallen pointed out. Lelouch put his finger on her lips.

"Kallen this is our last year in school, I'm going to have as much fun as possible." Lelouch said. Kallen blushed. "Oh yeah, how are we splitting the rooms up at the resort?"

"I didn't think about that." Kallen said. "I guess I'll just make it girls on one side of the resort and the guys on the other." Lelouch didn't like the sound of that. He pulled out his phone.

"What's the number of the resort?" Lelouch asked. Kallen handed Lelouch the resort pamphlet.

"Why?" Kallen asked. Lelouch dialed the number.

"Hello, I'd like to make a reservation." Lelouch said.

"Aright sir, what kind of room?" the worker asked.

"A room with a private hot spring for two." Lelouch said. Kallen blushed and punched Lelouch in the arm. He ignored her.

"Understood that would be eight hundred dollars." The worker said. Lelouch told him his card number. "Yes, it verified. When will you be using it sir?"

"This weekend." Lelouch smirked.

"Understood, we will have it ready." The worker replied. Lelouch then hung up.

"What was that?" Kallen asked, still blushing.

"You said you were going to separate the girls and the guys, so I decided to make an exception." Lelouch smirked. "Come on." Kallen hooked her arm with Lelouch's and they walked away.

* * *

**Yay! Oh yeah are you guys worried that Lelouch might die? If you are don't threaten me because I hate sad endings. (Revised)**

**Anyway what do you guys think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last day of the break…**

**I won't be updating as often.**

**Chapter 28 (Revised)**

* * *

A small crowd of students is gathered in the courtyard of Ashford Academy. Members of the student council were directing the seniors with megaphones.

"Please get into groups of twelve!" Kallen said through her megaphone. "Your group will be traveling in a single car!" The students began to arrange themselves into groups.

"Is it true that we're going to ride in first class?" a student yelled out. Then the other students stopped and looked at the student council.

"Yes, we will be riding in first class." Kallen replied. "You can thank your vice-president for that!" The students cheered loudly.

"Please we are representing Ashford so be on your best behavior!" Kallen yelled. The students answered fine.

"Then let's go!" Rivalz yelled. Everyone cheered and they began to walk towards the train station. Everyone was cheerful and was talking about what they were going to do.

"So, Kallen which car is the student council going to have?" Gino asked.

"Ask Lucas." Kallen said.

"Okay, Lucas where are we going to sit?" Gino asked. Lelouch laughed.

"We're not going to be sitting." Lelouch explained. "And I've reserved the front car for the student council." Gino liked the sound of that. They reached the station. They looked around and tried to find their train.

"Where's the train?" the students whined. Lelouch led them around and they saw a large train. Their jaws dropped. Lelouch had reserved an entire train. Everyone rushed into their cars.

It was amazing. Each car was massive! It held six rooms and a living room.

"Awesome!" people yelled as they looked throughout the train. Lelouch led the council to the front car. It was better that the other cars, in fact it was bigger, but it only had three rooms.

"How are we going to split up?" Rivalz asked.

"A room for Anya, a room for you and Gino, and a room for me and Kallen." Lelouch said bluntly. Kallen blushed, and Rivalz glared. Gino just grabbed Rivalz and ran into their room. Anya walked into her room.

"Come on." Lelouch said as he pulled Kallen towards their room. There was only one bed. Kallen blushed even harder. They set their luggage in it and Lelouch walked out.

"Where are you going?" Kallen asked. She poked her head out of the door and saw Lelouch talking to the train master. Then Lelouch pressed a button on a panel that was on the wall.

"Students, please get comfortable. We will be heading out in five minutes." Lelouch's voice sounded throughout the train. "It will take about six hours until we reach the resort, enjoy your rooms." They heard cheers from behind their train car. Lelouch walked back into his room.

"I hope you can get these people off, once we get back." Kallen joked, Lelouch smiled. After a little while the train began to move. Train attendants pushed carts along and gave food to the students. The student council came out and enjoyed their food in the living room.

"Man, Lucas you went all out!" Gino said his mouth full of the steak that the attendants had brought him.

"Yeah man, where'd you get this money?" Rivalz asked as he gnawed on his food.

"Let's just say it's a treat from my family." Lelouch said. They didn't question him. The rest of the train ride was normal. Kallen and Lelouch spent their time in their room talking and watching TV. Three hours passed and they became bored.

"Ugh." Kallen said as she sunk into a chair. "I'm bored Lelouch…"

"How about a game of chess?" Lelouch asked. Kallen glared at him.

"You know you'd beat me." Kallen said. Lelouch nodded. Then he went over to the door and locked it. Kallen stood up looked at him curiously.

"Uh…." Kallen said, but Lelouch came over and began kissing her. She resisted knowing that their friends could hear.

"Lelouch we can'-." Kallen tried to say, but Lelouch kissed her again. The longer Lelouch kissed the less resistant she became. Lelouch pulled away from their kiss and began to undress her.

"No… Lelouch we can't do this here." Kallen tried to say again, but she was less concentrated. Lelouch kissed her again, this time she melted against his body. She lost her control and leaned into his body deepening their kiss. Lelouch fell backward on their bed and brought Kallen down with him. They continued their kiss, as Lelouch continued to undress her. When he slipped her shirt off, he laid her down on her back. He then took his own shirt off.

"Lel-louch." Kallen breathed, her mind fuzzy. Lelouch kissed her as he slipped his finger down her skirt. Kallen tried to stop him but he was already rubbing her clit. She moaned hard into Lelouch's mouth as he stuck two fingers into her. Lelouch broke their kiss and undid her skirt and slipped it and her panties off.

"Lelouch, please don't do this- HERE!" Kallen almost screamed as Lelouch stuck his member into her violently, but Lelouch quieted her by kissing her again. Kallen's eyes began to tear. She knew this was very wrong, but she couldn't help but feel good. Lelouch began to rhythmically pound her. She screamed into his mouth each time he did. Lelouch went faster and faster as Kallen's mind became blank. Then one of his thrusts caused her to come violently. She screamed again, but was silenced by Lelouch's kiss. A little while after Lelouch released into her. They panted, releasing each other from their kiss.

"You're so mean, Lelouch." Kallen panted as she hugged the boy she loved. Lelouch smiled against her and hugged back.

"I know." He whispered. Then a knock came at the door.

"Yo, Lelouch! Why is the door locked?" Rivalz asked. "The train master needs to talk to you about something." Lelouch and Kallen scrambled.

"Just a second!" Lelouch answered as he put his clothes back on. He handed Kallen her skirt and panties and went to the door. He looked over at Kallen who was almost done, and opened the door.

"Okay where is he?" Lelouch asked as he opened the door. Rivalz had a suspicious look.

"He's at the controls." Rivalz said trying to look behind Lelouch.

"Okay." Lelouch said as he closed the door behind him. Rivalz kept his eyes on Lelouch. Then he walked to the living room to join Gino in his video games.

Kallen's heart was pounding. She and Lelouch were almost caught in their act. She sighed in relief and thanked for her ability to dress quickly. The door suddenly opened. It was Lelouch.

"What did the train master need you for?" Kallen asked, standing up. Lelouch sat her down on the bed.

"Nothing much, just something about the students being loud." Lelouch said lying down, he then positioned Kallen in his arms. "We've got another hour until we stop." Kallen nodded and closed her eyes. Soon they were fast asleep.

* * *

**The train is getting closer. What awaits Lelouch at the resort? (Revised)**

**Lol this story fascinates me, the author! The ending is in my mind, it's so interesting!**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**...**

**I need reviews to tell me that you guys are actually reading...**

**...**

**Chapter 29 (Revised)**

* * *

A large train screeched to a stop at a station in front of a large resort.

"Ah~." Kallen said as she got off the train and stretched. Lelouch came behind her carrying their luggage. He was carrying a lot of luggage.

"Uh… Kallen, could you help me with these?" Lelouch asked. Kallen looked back and gave a glare.

"No." She said with an ominous tone. Lelouch gulped and began to struggle towards the resort. "It's your punishment."

"For what?" Lelouch asked.

"For doing those things in the train." Kallen replied, blushing. Lelouch smirked.

"Fine, fine." Lelouch said as he walked up to the resort. The students followed. They were greeted by workers. The student body was escorted to their rooms. Kallen and Lelouch checked in the front desk.

"Hey Kallen, aren't you coming?" Rivalz asked.

"No, Lucas booked us a separate room." Kallen replied, blushing. Rivalz was kind of confused.

"Oh yeah, the rooms are all boys and all girls!" Kallen yelled to the students. Some groaned. Rivalz then understood. He snickered evilly. Kallen gulped. Lelouch handed the workers their luggage.

"Please bring it up as soon as you can." Lelouch said with a smile. The female attendant blushed and handed Lelouch two keys. Kallen glared at the attendant.

"E-Enjoy your stay." She said, still blushing. Lelouch smiled as he walked away with Kallen, who stuck her tongue out at the attendant. Lelouch put one of the keys in Kallen's hand.

"So what exactly do we plan to do here?" Lelouch asked. Kallen turned to him, and thought for a moment.

"I don't really have a schedule planned out." Kallen said, tapping her finger on her chin.

"So the students are free to do whatever they want?" Lelouch asked. Kallen didn't like the sound of that. The moment they entered their room Kallen pulled out a pen and paper from her bag and began to jot things down.

"Uh….. What are you doing?" Lelouch asked. Kallen ignored him and continued to write with extremely concentration. In minutes she was done.

"Here!" Kallen said as she handed Lelouch the paper, who was now lying down on their bed. Lelouch grabbed the paper and read it. It was a schedule, no technically a rule sheet.

"What's this?" Lelouch asked, looking at Kallen.

"It's a rule of conduct." Kallen said proudly.

It said:

_No running indoors of the resort  
No late hour anything  
No…..  
No….. _There were a lot of no's. One of them caught Lelouch's attention.

…..

_No public displays of affection._ Lelouch almost laughed when he read it.

"No public displays of affection?" Lelouch asked. Kallen blushed.

"Is there a problem?" Kallen asked. Lelouch nodded no, and then he stood up and began to kiss Kallen. Kallen was caught off guard. When she realized what was happening she tried to push him away.

"Lelouch, not here." Kallen moaned as Lelouch sucked on her neck.

"I'm not here as a student, I'm here as a visitor." Lelouch muttered against Kallen's skin, which made her shudder. "I paid for this room."

"Bu-." Kallen tried, but she was quickly silenced by Lelouch's kissing. Her knees buckled and she fell against Lelouch, making the both of them fall backward on the bed. Then Lelouch got up. Kallen's face was flushed, she gestured him to continue what he started but he instead whispered in her ear.

"I want you to beg." Kallen's skin tingled. She wouldn't. Lelouch smiled and pulled her up.

"Come on let's go join everybody else." Lelouch said, Kallen nodded, but she felt disappointed. Her face was still red from their little moment. They walked out and Lelouch locked the door. They walked into the lobby and saw their classmates.

"Hey guys!" Gino said cheerfully. "What are we going to do?"

"Well there's lots to do here." Lelouch replied. "This is a resort, not just a hot spring."

"Okay what's there to do?" Gino asked. Kallen pulled out the pamphlet and read through the list of activities.

"Well there's table tennis, tennis, golf, basketball, horseback riding, shooting, swimming, buffet, ooh a knightmare simulation and then the hot springs." Kallen listed. Lelouch nodded.

"Alright, people!" Lelouch exclaimed, the students became silent.

"We're going to save the hot springs for the night, since it's more traditional to go at night." Lelouch said. "There are other activities throughout the resort, have a good time." Everyone cheered and dispersed quickly, leaving behind the student council.

"I'm going to hit the pool and tan." Anya said, as she headed towards the changing room. Rivalz liked the sound of that.

"I'm going to hit the pool too." Rivalz said, smiling evilly. That left Gino, Kallen and Lelouch.

"How about the knightmare simulation?" Lelouch suggested.

"Alright, let's go!" Gino exclaimed. Kallen and Lelouch followed the hyper blond. The knightmare simulation room was on the other side of the resort. They entered a room with a lot of equipment in it. Workers led them to knightmare cockpits. They explained the basics, which they already knew about. Then they were put inside a cockpit.

"Will you all be playing together?" a worker's voice sounded.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Battle or joy ride?" the worker asked.

"Battle." They replied without hesitation.

"Good luck, I won't lose!" Gino said confidently. Lelouch and Kallen smiled. The screens in the cockpit turned on. They were all in a Sutherland.

**Level 1: 3vs20**

They looked around, it seemed they were working together for now. Then they heard gunshots. By instinct they dodged the bullets. Twenty Glascows appeared and began to open fire. Gino fired back as he took shelter near a building. Kallen fired her slash hearkens and climbed a building. Lelouch also climbed a building. He opened fire at the group of Glascows and shot down several of them. The Glascows turned their attention to Lelouch and opened fire. Gino and Kallen used the opportunity and quickly fired on the Glascows. In minutes the level was over.

**Level 2: 3vs1**

They continued to play. After a while they had beaten all of the levels. Then it the screen in their cockpits said:

**Final Level**

Then they were given a choice of knightmares. They were all known. Lancelot, Guren, Tristan, Mordred, Galahad, etc. Gino chose the Triston, Kallen, of course, chose the Guren, Lelouch didn't know what to choose. He was now so used to the Ion, he didn't want to choose the Shinkiro or anything. So he chose the Lancelot.

"Lancelot?" Gino asked. "You sure you can pilot that?"

"I hope so." Lelouch said, sarcastically. Then their screens changed. They were on the ground, some city. They were facing each other.

"Looks like we go against each other." Kallen smirked. The Guren charged at the Tristan. The Tristan charged as well. They exchanged blows. The Lancelot stood idle and did nothing. Lelouch just watched the battle. In a few moments the Guren grabbed the Tristan's head and let loose a burst of radiation. Gino's cockpit rumbled then the screens when blank. Game over. The Guren then turned to the Lancelot.

"I don't really want to fight you, real or not." Kallen said. The Lancelot drew its MVS swords and charged at the Guren. He struck at her, Kallen made the Guren dodge by instinct.

"Don't tell me you were really planning to lose Kallen." Lelouch mocked. This made Kallen angry. She charged the Guren forward. The Guren used its sword to force the Lancelot to back off and then it charged with its radiant surger. Lelouch had been expecting it. He quickly fired his Slash Hearkens and used his MVS sword to block the radiant surger. However the Slash Hearkens were destroyed along with the MVS sword. Kallen thought she was going to win, but she was proven wrong. Lelouch had been planning on that as well! The Guren was still charging, but the Lancelot was no longer in front of it. The Lancelot's sword swung towards the Guren from behind. Kallen expected her cockpit to rumble but it didn't. Lelouch had stopped.

**Game Over: Winner The Guren**

Lelouch stepped out of his simulator. Gino had been waiting for him.

"Not surprised you lost man." Gino said with sarcastic sympathy. Lelouch smiled.

"Yeah." They went over to Kallen's simulator cockpit and waited. She was out after a bit. She hugged Lelouch. He was surprised, but Lelouch hugged back. Gino was confused.

"Did I miss something?" Gino asked.

"Le-Lucas let me win." Kallen said. Lelouch smiled.

"What? That's impossible." Gino said. Kallen argued, defending her boyfriend. Lelouch said nothing; instead he led his arguing friends towards another activity area. They played basketball for a little bit. Gino dominated them. Then they played tennis. Lelouch and Kallen ended up playing for a while trying to beat each other. Then they played golf, which none of them were good at, but they had fun. Then it was the end of the day. Lelouch, Kallen and Gino waited for Rivalz and Anya at the lobby. After awhile they saw them. Anya walked out of the changing room looking less pale than she was before. Rivalz came out… uh he walked like he had something in his pants. His face was bright red. One guess.

"Sun burn." They all laughed.

"Shut up!" Rivalz said. "I forgot my sun screen!"

"It's okay man." Gino said as he slapped him on the back. Rivalz screamed so loud that the entire resort heard his scream.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" Rivalz yelled. They all laughed.

"I'm sure the hot spring will ease some of that pain." Lelouch said.

"Alright! The hot spring, let's go!" Gino said as he carried Rivalz to their room.

"I guess I'll see you guys there." Anya said blankly.

"No, we have a private outdoor hot spring in our room." Lelouch said. Kallen blushed. Anya tilted her head, not getting the joke.

"Okay, have fun with you lover Kallen." Anya said indifferently as she walked away. Kallen blushed even harder. Lelouch pulled Kallen towards their room.

"I'll see you in the hot spring." Kallen said as she went into the bathroom.

"Uh.. Okay?" Lelouch said. He undressed and got a towel. He walked out the back door of their room and saw the hot spring.

"Hmm, looks nice." Lelouch said as he looked around. He then entered the waters. It was soothing. The warm waters relaxed his day away. Lelouch sighed in relief and leaned back on the stone wall of the hot spring. After a few minutes he heard the back door open.

It was Kallen, with a white towel wrapped around her body. She was blushing.

"Hey, is the water nice?" Kallen asked. Lelouch was dumbfounded by the girl in front of him.

"Huh? Yeah it is." Lelouch said. Kallen nodded and entered the water slowly. She made her way to Lelouch then she sat on his lap. She was tense.

"Are you okay Kallen?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kallen replied.

"Are you sure? You're really tense." Lelouch said as he rubbed her shoulders. Lelouch massaged her for a bit and she relaxed and leaned into his chest.

"There, now you're all relaxed." Lelouch said. Kallen smiled. They stayed like that for awhile. Then Kallen felt her towel come off.

"Eh?" Kallen said looking down. Lelouch had taken her towel off. He was now touching her breasts.

"Lel-louch." Kallen whimpered. She turned her head and Lelouch's lips met with hers. Lelouch's tongue invaded Kallen's mouth immediately. She moaned as they kissed and Lelouch played with her breast and nipple. Her face was now very red. Then Lelouch turned her so that she was facing him. He pulled her up and positioned her member between her hips.

"Lelouch." Kallen breathed. Then Lelouch pulled her down and she let out a scream of ecstasy. Lelouch kissed her and began rhythmically thrusting into her. Kallen let out a whimper every time Lelouch's tip slammed into her wall. Lelouch began to speed up; making Kallen's mind go blank. She began to scream without her knowledge. After a thrust Kallen came. She tightened around him, then making him release into her. They panted, trying to catch their breath.

Lelouch kissed Kallen again and then held her close. Kallen put her head on Lelouch's shoulder and closed her eyes. After a little silence, she fell asleep.

* * *

**I hate to sound annoying but, I really want more reviews than what I am getting. So far like only 2 reviews per chapter. (Revised)**

**Not really worth so little. Please those that don't review, really should.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, guys. I really appreciated the reviews.**

**Chapter 30 (Revised)**

* * *

Kallen found herself lying next to Lelouch, naked. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. This woke Lelouch. He looked around and smiled as his eyes landed on Kallen.

"Good morning." Lelouch said softly.

"Good morning." Kallen said back. Lelouch looked at the time. Ten o'clock. Lelouch reluctantly got out of bed. Kallen urged him to stay.

"Today's the last day. We have to use our time wisely." Lelouch said as he went into the bathroom. Kallen pouted but got out of bed. When she went near the bathroom door she was pulled in by Lelouch. He dragged her into the shower and embraced her. Kallen closed her eyes as the warmth of the water covered the two of them. A little while later they washed each other, and got out. Soon they were dressed and were met by Anya.

"Good morning, Anya!" Kallen said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Anya said, with a boring tone. Lelouch looked around.

"Where are the guys?" He asked.

"Gino went on a hike with some of the other students." Anya replied. "And Rivalz is still recovering from his sun burn."

"I see." Lelouch said. "What should we do today?" He asked as he turned to Kallen.

"I'm going to the pool again." Anya said holding up a bag.

"Maybe we'll join you." Kallen said, pleadingly looking at Lelouch. He sighed.

"Let's go to the pool." Lelouch said.

"I'll see you guys there." Anya said as she headed to the changing room. Lelouch and Kallen went to their room and brought their necessities. Lelouch quickly went in and changed. He got out and the sun was blazing. He saw Anya setting her towel down on a deck chair. Lelouch went over and sat on a chair next to her.

"Hi." Lelouch said. Anya waved hi. Then she pulled out her sun screen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot mine!" Lelouch said smacking his forehead.

"You can borrow mine." Anya said.

"Thanks." Lelouch said taking the sun screen and putting it on himself.

"Can you put some sun screen on my back?" Anya asked lying down on her front.

"Eh… Sure." Lelouch replied. He put some sun screen on his hands and began to apply it on Anya's back. Anya blushed slightly and whimpered a little from the cold touch.

"Ahem!" Kallen interrupted.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said standing up immediately. Lelouch looked at her. She was wearing a yellow bikini. Lelouch was left speechless.

"You look amazing!" Lelouch said, quickly trying to fix the situation.

"Really?" Kallen said, as she posed a bit, but she then became serious again.

"What were you doing?" Kallen asked angrily.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Lelouch replied.

"Really? Then why were your hands on Anya's back?" Kallen demanded, almost about to explode.

"Relax, Kallen." Anya said blankly. "I asked him to put some sun screen on my back, that's all." Kallen calmed down a bit but was still angry.

"Hmph." Kallen said as she sat down on a deck chair next to Lelouch. She pulled out sun screen as well and began to apply it on her body. She then handed Lelouch the sun screen angrily. Then she laid down on her front as well. Lelouch sighed and applied sun screen on Kallen's back.

"Happy?" Lelouch asked. Kallen was still mad at Lelouch but forgave him nonetheless. She pulled him and threw him into the pool. Lelouch came up from the water as Kallen cannon balled right in front of him. Kallen surfaced.

"Now I am." Kallen smiled. Lelouch splashed water on her and began a war. They swam around, playing. Anya sleepily watched. The day flew by at the pool. Lelouch and Kallen helped each other dry off and woke Anya.

"Anya, we should probably get going." Kallen said as she shook her awake.

"Huh? Okay." Anya replied sleepily. They packed their things and changed in the changing rooms. Lelouch got out and a group of students rushed up to him.

"Vice-president! The group that went hiking this morning haven't returned!" they informed him with a very worried tone. Kallen and Anya exited the changing room as they spoke.

"What?" Kallen asked.

"Calm down, have the resort called for help?" Lelouch asked. They nodded.

"But they said the rescue teams won't be here for a few hours. What if something happened to them?" They asked.

"It'll be fine." Lelouch assured them. He then grabbed Kallen and walked outside.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Kallen asked.

"I brought the Ion up here just in case." Lelouch interrupted.

"You did?" Kallen asked. Lelouch nodded.

"I thought I would keep it near just in case Cipher decided to attack." Lelouch explained. "I'm going to go after them." Kallen nodded.

"Be careful." Kallen said. Lelouch kissed her forehead and ran off. In minutes she saw the Ion fly towards the mountains.

Where the hell are you?" Lelouch said angrily. The Ion's scanners went off again. It searched the area again. Still nothing. Then Lelouch had an idea. He fired the Ion's flare that he had installed, just in case. The flare exploded in the sky. Lelouch hoped that it would signal Gino's group to signal back. Then he saw another flare go up in the distance. The Ion quickly flew towards the area.

* * *

Kallen stood outside, praying that the others would be okay. "Wait, geass!" She thought. She activated her geass trying to see what would happen. She saw a bunch of images. Little did Kallen know that someone was creeping behind her. Then suddenly her visions became more concentrated. She was able to see what was going to happen, both her eyes now revealed the mark of geass. Yes, everyone was okay! Then she suddenly saw an image of her and someone sneaking up behind her, then stunning her with a stun gun. She quickly deactivated her geass, but too late. BZZT! She fell to the ground immediately. Standing behind her was a man dressed in red. He was grinning in a creepy manner.

* * *

"It's a knightmare!" the students cheered. The Ion landed near them. They were trapped in some sort of large ditch. It looked man-made.

"Gino, it's me Lucas!" Lelouch's voice sounded.

"Lucas? Get us out of here!"Gino yelled, from the ditch. The ion kneeled to one knee and began to pull students out of the ditch. In a little while they were out. Then Lelouch had held everyone in the Ion's arms and flew back towards the resort.

"Look it's a knightmare!" a student yelled from the lobby as the Ion landed in front of the resort. The rescued students were placed safely on the ground. Gino looked at the knightmare. Lelouch looked around. Strange, he didn't see Kallen. He quickly exited the Ion. Everyone gasped.

"You're the black knightmare pilot!" they gasped. Lelouch ignored them.

"Anya! Where's Kallen!" Lelouch demanded. Anya was shocked but answered.

"I don't know, she was out here waiting for you." Anya replied. Lelouch pulled out his cell phone and called Kallen. Someone picked up, but it wasn't Kallen.

"Hello, _Lelouch_." the voice said with a creepy happy tone. It was Cipher!

"What did you do with Kallen?" Lelouch demanded, gritting his teeth. "If you touched her I'll kill you."

"She's fine, _for now_." Cipher said evilly. "Come and you can see her."

"Where!" Lelouch asked angrily. He was now shaking with rage.

"In the World of C." Cipher laughed sadistically.

"You bastard!" Lelouch yelled. Cipher hung up.

"What happened Lucas?" Gino asked with a worried tone. Lelouch ignored him and boarded the Ion. It immediately launched away, creating a powerful gust of wind.

"Lucas!" Gino yelled.

* * *

**Well the next one will be the very last chapter. Then there will be an epilogue.**

**I'm sort of thinking about writing a sequel, but I would have to make a bunch of OCs which I do not want to do, but we'll see how it ends up. (Revised)**

**REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

**T-T last chapter….**

**I thank those that followed me since the beginning. Those that read this after please review as well.**

**Chapter 31 (Revised)**

* * *

"Damn it!" Lelouch said. The Ion burst through across the sky. Kamine Island came into view. There were red Vincents in the air around it. Cipher was toying with him. Lelouch charged the Ion, without a single thought. It easily destroyed the enemy knightmares by activating its Absolute Defense Field and ramming into them. Then it turned to Kamine Island once again. The Ion flew at it at full speed. BOOM! The large cloud of dust formed. The Ion was on its knee. It stood up and approached the cave. The gateway was destroyed, but Lelouch had learned otherwise that it still existed. He exited the Ion and walked up to the destroyed wall. He had no idea what he was doing, but his mother, C.C. and Suzaku were able to enter even with the gateway gone. He pictured the World of C in his mind. Then the wall lit up. Then there was a blinding light.

"Welcome." Cipher's voice echoed. Lelouch opened his eyes. Standing a few meters away was Cipher with Kallen. Her wrists and ankles were bound by some sort of shackle. Her mouth was covered with a black cloth. She tried to say something but only muffled sounds came. She was in tears. Oh and Cipher was pointing a gun to her head.

"You bastard." Lelouch said angrily as he took a step towards the psychotic man and Kallen. Cipher put the gun closer to Kallen's head. Lelouch immediately stopped.

"Do not move." Cipher commanded with a sadistic grin. "Try anything and this girl dies."

"What do you want?" Lelouch demanded. Cipher grinned even more.

"What do you think?" Cipher laughed. Lelouch flinched at his words. Indeed he knew what he wanted. He knew Cipher wanted him gone, so that he could claim the world.

"You want me gone." Lelouch muttered. Cipher applauded.

"Good." Cipher said. "Then you also know my obstacle."

"You're immortal and I cannot simply kill you." Cipher said sadly. He pointed his gun at Lelouch and pulled the trigger. A shot rang out. Lelouch fell to the ground with a blood stain forming on his shirt. Kallen muffled a scream. She couldn't bare the sight of Lelouch dying in front of her, again. Lelouch choked up blood, but stood back up.

"See?" Cipher sighed. Kallen's heart was breaking.

"Then how do you plan to get rid of me?" Lelouch asked, coughing a little blood. He guessed that Cipher did not know about the ability to take a code away.

"I don't know how to take a code away." Cipher said. "I don't even think that an immortal can even take on multiple codes." Lelouch smiled on the inside. Cipher knew nothing about Code Geass.

"But I know you can give your code away." Cipher smirked. "I also know this girl holds a geass." Kallen gulped. Lelouch's expression however, was unchanged.

"What will you do, _Lelouch_?" Cipher said. Lelouch was silent. Then he opened his mouth.

"Tell me Cipher, what drove you?" Lelouch muttered.

"Huh? What drove me?" Cipher asked. "You're asking about what drove me to destroy the world?"

"Yes." Lelouch said. Cipher's face darkened.

"This world deserves nothing." Cipher said. "This world is cruel; it's full of hatred, full of death."

"Not anymore-." Lelouch whispered.

"I lived in poverty." Cipher said. "I was an abandoned child. I asked myself why I had to go through such a torturous life."

"Then I realized, it was the world's fault."

"How?" Lelouch asked.

"Monarchy, democracy. It's all the same." Cipher said. "There is no one in the world that sees the right except me!"

"There has been no leader, no group or vote that decided to help this world!" Cipher screamed. "You think that you have created peace, but you are blind!"

"If this world is truly better then why do I see faulty errors everywhere?" Cipher asked. This man was clearly deranged. He was tortured as a kid to the point he saw everything as the wrong. The only right was him.

"You think you can do better?" Lelouch asked. Cipher laughed.

"Of course!" Cipher replied. "That's why I made my contract with him R.R. To destroy this world and build a new!"

"I almost reached it until you came along!" Cipher said.

"Did R.R. even care about what you thought was right?" Lelouch asked.

"Of course, that is why he gave me geass!" Cipher said. "He said I was right!"

Poor fool. Immortals only wanted one thing, death.

"Immortals only want death." Lelouch stated. "They seek it by any means." That must have been a punch in the stomach for Cipher, because he shut up and began to breathe heavily.

"SHUT UP!" Cipher said. He shot Lelouch again. It hit him in the shoulder, but this time Lelouch did not falter. He stood unaffected. Cipher seemed to calm down seeing Lelouch unhurt.

"Oh that's right." Cipher said. "Give this girl your code." He pushed Kallen towards Lelouch. She fell because of her bound ankles. Lelouch stepped toward her.

"Not so fast." Cipher said pointing his gun at Kallen. "If you try anything I'll kill her."

Kallen managed to get the cloth off. "No! Lelouch!" Cipher then shot her in the back. More gun shots went off as Kallen screamed from pain.

"There's some motivation." Cipher said. Lelouch ran to her side and put her in his arms.

"No…. Lelouch…" Kallen said weakly. Lelouch said nothing he held her chin and inched closer and closer. She stopped him with her hands.

"Please, Kallen." Lelouch whispered so that only she could hear. "You must live on." Then Lelouch kissed her. Their vision changed. There was light everywhere. Then Lelouch pulled away. Kallen didn't feel her wounds anymore.

"No! Lelouch please!" Kallen begged. Lelouch stood up. Cipher laughed. He pointed his gun at Lelouch. BANG! Kallen's eyes went wide with horror. Lelouch fell back, a new stain of blood forming on his shirt. With a thud Lelouch landed on the floor. He didn't move. Kallen began to cry.

"Lelouch!" She cried as she made her way to his body. She recognized this scene. It was the vision that had haunted her. It had come true. Kallen cried into Lelouch's shirt. Cipher laughed.

"Finally!" Cipher yelled. He then walked up towards Kallen and Lelouch's body. He aimed his gun at Lelouch again and fired at his head.

"NO!" Kallen said. She jumped at Cipher. But he easily dodged her for she was still bound.

"Sorry, girlie, but Lelouch isn't coming back." Cipher smiled.

"You bastard." Kallen whimpered, still crying. Cipher was basking in this moment, because he smiled even more.

"Good, suffer." He said happily. "I want you to remember that he's dead and you're alive."

"Suffer for him…" Cipher said torturously. Kallen continued to cry. Then something caught her attention.

"What?" Cipher asked. He turned around. Lelouch was standing behind him. His finger was on his forehead. Lelouch was smiling. Then Cipher's vision was blinded by light. When his vision returned he saw Lelouch he arms to the side smiling.

"How the-?" Cipher baffled.

"I am the holder of Code Geass." Lelouch said. "I hold more than one code." Then he removed his grey contacts revealing his own purple eyes. Then it changed, the mark of geass flashed.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you!" Lelouch announced. "DIE!"

Cipher was about to scream in horror but then he changed. "Yes your majesty." Cipher aimed his gun at his head and pulled the trigger. BANG! He fell to the ground. Lelouch stood there for a moment. Then he looked at Kallen and walked over.

"How the-?" Kallen said. Lelouch kneeled and began to take her restraints off of her. The moment he undid the restraints off her wrists she put her arms around Lelouch's neck.

"You idiot!" Kallen said, crying again. Lelouch hugged her as well.

"I'm sorry." Was all Lelouch could say. Kallen continued to sob her eyes out on Lelouch's shoulder. They sat there for what seemed like eternity.

"I'm so sorry." Lelouch said holding Kallen tighter. She stopped crying, she began hiccupping. Lelouch tried pull away so that he could explain what had happened but Kallen refused to let him go. Then after a little while Lelouch managed to get her off of him.

"I'm sorry, Kallen but do you want to hear this or not?" Lelouch asked. Kallen nodded no at first, but they nodded yes.

"I told you before that I took C.C.'s code and the origin's code." Lelouch said. Kallen nodded. Then she realized the truth. Lelouch had planned this.

"You planned this?" Kallen asked.

"Sort of." Lelouch replied sadly.

"You made me go through that, again?" Kallen said angrily. Lelouch nodded slightly. Kallen slapped Lelouch. He did nothing.

"How could you?" Kallen demanded, tearing up. "My heart was torn! And I really thought you were dead!" Lelouch remained silent. Then he hugged her again.

"I promised you that I wouldn't die even after my wish was fulfilled." Lelouch said. Kallen stopped crying and nodded against him. Lelouch helped Kallen up and they headed towards the exit.

* * *

Few days later….

The Black Knights are celebrating in the hanger. The original members of the Black Knights are there along with Lloyd, Nunnally, Rivalz, Gino, Anya, Jeremiah, Sayoko, Xingke, Tianzi, Kaguya, Cornelia, Guilford, and some officers and pilots. In fact the entire Black Knight group in Tokyo was there. Everyone is dressed formally despite them being in a military hanger. Kallen, Lelouch and Zero aren't there.

"Where's Zero?" Black Knight soldiers asked. Their leaders just shrugged.

"Are you ready?" Suzaku asked Lelouch. Lelouch nodded. Kallen held his hand tightly. She also nodded. They walked in. The Black Knights cheered. Lelouch, Kallen and Zero joined the original members on a podium that was set for them. Zero was handed the mike and asked to speak. He stood and faced the crowd.

"It's been quite an interesting few months for us." Zero said. "We've been through hell more than once, but if it wasn't for all of you we wouldn't have made it." The Black Knights cheered.

"But there is someone that deserves something for all this." He pointed at Lelouch. Everyone cheered. Even the original members that knew that he was Lelouch applauded. Lelouch reluctantly walked up and took the mike from Zero. The applause died down.

"A lot of you don't know who I am, or at least don't know who I really am, but I appreciate that you that you cheered for me even when I first appeared." Lelouch said. "I thank everyone, and hope that we can maintain this peace that we have created." Everyone cheered. Then they were pardoned. Lelouch tried to get away from the party but Kallen pulled him back in. People began to dance. Kallen pulled him into the circle that was formed by the Black Knights. There were others that were dancing. Jeremiah with Sayoko, Tohdoh with Chiba, Cornelia with Guilford, Xingke with Tianzi, Gino with Anya, and Suzaku was standing next Nunnally. Lelouch could see that the Black Knights wanted to see their heroes' dance, so he began to dance with Kallen. The Black Knight members watched with amazement at the couple. Even the other dancers stopped to watch the two of them. Lelouch and Kallen didn't see that they were the only ones dancing for they were far too concentrated on each other. Then the music ended and they stopped dancing. They looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them.

They blushed and said, "Excuse us." They left. Everyone applauded and began to dance.

Kallen and Lelouch walked to the harbor. They didn't really have any special place so they decided to go to the pier, where they hate one of their dates. They sat there for a little while.

"Lelouch what is your wish?" Kallen asked. Lelouch smiled, as if he was hoping she'd ask that. Lelouch stood up and so did Kallen.

"Do you really want to know?" Lelouch asked? Kallen nodded.

"Alright, but before I tell you." Lelouch said. "Are you willing to go to the depths of hell with me?" Kallen was confused. Why was Lelouch asking this now?

"Of course." Kallen replied. Lelouch smiled, then he got onto his knee. Kallen didn't know what he was doing; this was all new to her. Lelouch pulled out a black box from his pocket. Kallen then knew it. She began to cry. Lelouch held her hand.

"My wish is to be with you forever." Lelouch said. "Can you fulfill my wish?" Kallen was crying but she managed to choke out a word.

"Yes." She said then she kissed Lelouch. Lelouch held her for awhile, and then opened the box and slipped the ring on Kallen's finger. She held it up in front of the sunset. The jewel was unique, it looked much like a diamond except it was black and had the mark of geass engraved into it. She smiled and kissed Lelouch again.

* * *

Few months later…

Lelouch paced back and forth in a white tent. He was extremely nervous about something. Suzaku, Rivalz and Gino were in there with him.

"Calm down, Lelouch." Suzaku said. Lelouch didn't. Rivalz and Gino sat him down on a chair.

"Okay dude, we know this is a big day, but you have to calm down." Rivalz said.

"Yeah don't want to smell like a wet dog when you kiss the bride!~" Gino joked. Lelouch smiled. He still couldn't believe that Gino had forgiven him when he told him that he was Lelouch. Of course, Lelouch hadn't told him about him punching Gino and erasing his memories. When he told Anya, her expression actually changed for the first time. However, she did forgive him as well.

"Alright, alright." Lelouch breathed. "Someone start a conversation, I need to get my mind off of this!" Suzaku laughed.

"Okay… How about them Black Knights?" Rivalz said. They all laughed. Lelouch looked out the tent. There were about only twenty people there. Everyone wanted their wedding to be huge but Kallen said she wanted to get married to Lelouch, not Lucas. So in the end only the people that knew Lelouch was alive were invited. Unfortunately Gino and Anya had heard about the wedding so Lelouch had to tell them the truth. He was really surprised when they said they had their suspicions. But they said they didn't ask because they thought if he was Lelouch, Lelouch would have wanted not for anyone to find that he was alive.

"Gino, I really appreciate that you forgave me." Lelouch said suddenly. Gino's expression didn't change.

"Well, you kind of saved the world by killing yourself off and you beat Cipher." Gino laughed. This was nice, there was actually no war going on, just peace. Then Milly popped her head into the tent.

"We're ready for the groom!~" Milly said. Lelouch's heart which had slowed began to beat quickly again. He was frozen. Suzaku pushed him out and led him to the tent with the altar. The guests were all seated. Suzaku, Rivalz and Gino stood near Lelouch. Anya, Milly, and Nunnally positioned themselves near where the bride should be. Nunnally could now walk and didn't need her chair anymore. Lelouch was extremely happy when she had the operation and saw her walk for the first time in years.

Then the music began and the guests turned to the opening of the tent.

The tent's opening were moved aside as Kallen began to walk down the aisle. Ohgi was accompanying her. Lelouch looked at Kallen. She was beautiful. She was dressed in a white gown. There was a white veil on over her head and her white cloth covered her hands to her elbow. Lelouch's heart seemed to stop at the sight. Lelouch held out his hand and she took it. Ohgi walked towards the audience and sat next his wife. Kallen stood next Lelouch as they faced the priest. He was saying something, which neither of them could hear for they were looking into each other's eyes. Then the priest said.

"Please, your vows." The couple turned to each other, they did not pull out a paper or anything. Lelouch just lifted Kallen's head and bowed.

Then he said, "I vow to you, my Q-1 that I will be with you forever even long after death and fulfill any wish." Kallen smiled.

"I vow to you, my prince, that I will fulfill your wish and live with you for all eternity." Kallen said back. Their vows were short, but powerful. The audience awed.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said. Lelouch lifted Kallen's veil over her head and kissed her. Everyone cheered.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter, but there's going to be an epilogue. Oh yeah! There's a high chance that this story will have a sequel. I don't know how I am going to do it yet but I'm going to make one. Proably the rebirth of the codes, but that would be a lot of work.**

**Anyway watch for my epilogue. REVIEW! (Revised)**


	32. Epilogue

**Some info about Lelouch and Kallen's kids:**

**Nathaniel Ci Britannia: nicknamed Nathan (8 in the epilogue, oldest) Looks just like Kallen's brother, Naoto. He's a lot like his mother.**

**Karin Li Britannia: no nickname (8 in the epilogue, Nathan's twin) Looks like Kallen except with purple eyes. She's a genius, but she has a fragile body.**

**Lucy La Britannia: no nickname (3 in the epilogue)Has pink hair styled like Kallen's straightened hair. Other than that she looks nothing like Kallen. She has purple eyes, a bubbly personality, and she's daddy's little princess.**

**Oh yeah, Lelouch has revealed that he is alive. I didn't put that in the story because it was too much of a bother.**

**Sorry that I haven't been writing much lately. I've been working on this gay research paper. Ugh I hate high school. Anyway…. What did you guys think of the names? I thought about it for a bit because I was trying to follow the suggestions that some of you guys pmed me about like using names in remembrance is getting old or Lelouch sees a new future….**

**Epilogue (No need for revision)**

* * *

"Mommy, when's daddy gonna be home?" a little pink haired girl asked as she looked out a massive window which seemed to be on a higher level than the ground.

"He'll be here soon, be patient Lucy." Kallen said settling the fidgeting three year old. Kallen looked the same except she has grown her hair out to her waist, plus the curls at the end.

"But we've been waiting forever!" Lucy whined.

"She's right." the twins said. Kallen shot them an innocent, but deadly look.

"Really?" Kallen asked.

"Nathan and Karin immediately shut their mouths. Then a car pulled up in front of the house, no palace.

"Yay!" the little kids cheered running down the stairs. Kallen picked Lucy up and went down as well.

Jeremiah got out of the driver's seat and began to unload luggage from the trunk. Suzaku, Nunnally and Sayoko exited the car. The twins came out running and then stopped.

"It's not daddy." They said, disappointed.

"Not happy to see us?" Nunnally said. Then the little kids ran towards them and gave each of them a hug. Kallen cam out holding Lucy.

"Well, it's good to see you all." Kallen said with a smile. She let Lucy down. Lucy ran towards them and hugged them as well.

"This is great, but where's daddy!" Lucy whined after hugging them.

"Yeah, where is Lelouch?" Suzaku asked helping Jeremiah with the luggage. "It's his birthday and he doesn't even show up?"

"He said something came up with at the UFN meeting." Kallen explained, a bit worried like the rest of them. "But he said he'd be here before you guys arrived."

"Perhaps his majesty is in trouble." Jeremiah said seriously.

"Do not worry; my brother can take care of himself." Nunnally said proudly.

"Come on, let's get comfortable." Kallen said. Everyone walked towards the massive palace. Then BOOM! A black knightmare landed right in front of the car.

"Daddy!" Lucy said running to the Ion. The cockpit opened and Lelouch climbed down. He looks like his old self with the black mop hair and purple eyes. The little toddler ran up to Lelouch. He picked her up and hugged her.

"How was your trip daddy?" Lucy asked.

"It was boring." Lelouch sighed, making his daughter giggle. The twins jumped at him as well.

"Alright, alright we have guests." Lelouch laughed. His kids reluctantly let go of him.

"Looks like you're a great dad as always." Suzaku said.

"The best." Kallen said walking over to Lelouch and kissing him.

"Ew!" the kids said with Suzaku.

"Jeez, stop acting like teenagers!" Suzaku said. Of course that was impossible. They all laughed and went inside. Kallen, Nunnally, Sayoko and the kids prepared dinner as the men sat in the parlor.

"So, Suzaku what did you want to talk to me about?" Lelouch asked. "You wouldn't tell me over the phone."

"Well…." Suzaku began, struggling very hard.

"You want to marry Nunnally." Lelouch finished for him.

"Yeah, wait- what!" Suzaku said, completely caught off guard by the last part. Jeremiah laughed.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't have expected this?" Lelouch asked. Suzaku nodded no.

"Well….. May I marry Nunnally?" Suzaku asked nervously.

"Nunnally is old enough to make her own decisions." Lelouch said.

"I will ask her but I wanted your blessing first." Suzaku explained.

"I understand, Suzaku." Lelouch said. "You are my best friend; you have my blessing and support." Suzaku cheered as Karin came in.

"What's wrong?" Karin asked.

"Nothing, sweety." Lelouch said messing her hair up.

"Okay?" She replied. "Anyway, time for dinner." They followed her. The table was full of delicious looking food. Everyone sat down and began to eat. After awhile they finished and brought out a cake.

"Happy Birthday!" they all said to Lelouch. It was nice, they were like a family. After that they split up for private matters.

"Jeremiah, could you watch the kids for a bit?" Kallen asked.

"Of course, my queen." Jeremiah replied. Kallen grabbed Lelouch and took him upstairs. They reached on of the balconies that had the view of their enormous garden. Kallen hugged Lelouch's arm tightly and rested her head on Lelouch's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Kallen?" Lelouch asked. Kallen hugged Lelouch.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Kallen said. Lelouch smiled and leaned his head against Kallen's.

"I'm so glad you came back to me then."

"When?" Lelouch asked.

"When I was depressed about your death." Kallen said softly.

"Yeah, my revival was interesting. I'm glad I saw you again." Lelouch said. Then they kissed passionately, telling each other that they were there for each other. "And this peaceful world."

When they broke their kiss something in the garden caught Kallen's attention. Suzaku and Nunnally were standing in the middle of the garden. Then Suzaku came to his knee and Nunnally began to cry.

"What's up with them?" Kallen asked, totally oblivious.

"Uh, Suzaku is proposing to Nunnally." Lelouch said, laughing a little.

"Oh." Kallen said. The scene became more familiar. Except that she didn't think that it was cliché when Lelouch had proposed to her. From afar it looked very cliché. Kallen kissed Lelouch again, remembering their moment back then. But they were interrupted by teir pink headed little girl.

"Hehe, Mommy and Daddy are kissy kissy!" Lucy giggled. "I want kissy kissy too!" Lelouch picked her up and they both kissed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, your majesty." Jeremiah and Sayoko said as they came out to the balcony. "Your daughter is clever." The twins entered as well. They were hyper and began to run around the area. Kallen stopped them and shushed them.

"Shhh." Kallen said as she pointed out the balcony. Everyone looked at where she was pointing. Nunnally and Suzaku were sealing their deal with a kiss. They awed.

"Finally a peaceful world." Lelouch thought.

* * *

**This story is finally over. I'll probably work on my other story and come up with a new one as a side priority.**

**Look forward to it!**

**Last time I say this:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Final Notes

Final Author's Note…

This is my favorite story. Why? Well, it's my first and it turned out a lot better than I had hoped. The reason I'm adding this is because I finished revising the Revival. In my opinion it's a lot better.

I'm also adding this because I want you guys, the readers, to review about the revisions and tell me on what I should work on in the future so….

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
